The Adventure of a lifetime
by henrie locker
Summary: Our heroes have passed, moved on, to different world leaving their friends behind. Living in a new world is confusing and hard for our heroes (Annabeth and Percy). But unexpected twists has been keeping Annabeth and Percy close, and yet so far. What if these heroes never make it back to earth and what if they do? What if they don t want to return any more? And what of earth?
1. Starter

.**Hello. Yes I know it sucks when the first chapter is a Author note. I relised that there might be a few misunderstandings because of the first chapter. This is a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. I know in my first chapters I made a few mistakes but please give the story a chanse. I heared this story is supposed to be really good. Please Please give it a chanse and Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	2. Back then

**Back then.  
**

* * *

**This is a restart for another Story. I hope you have fun. Please Review.**

**My -first real -story. Please give it a chanse and Review.**

**Plus I havn´t realy written anything in English in 8 years since I living in Germany. **

We are brothers in arms.  
Helmos pov.  
I was lying on the ground. The battle had subsided. This day had written history. Two thousand elves and 35 thousand of the remaining humans had put up a stand. We had mannaged to hold out for 4 days. In those 4 days we all had all become brothers amd sisters. The highest elven lord and the lowest human banner boy saw each other as equals. Chaos had enslaved the minds of thousands of humans on our world and sent them against us.

Now the Valley is littered with over a hundred thousands dead. In death we were all united. I curse silently. We had won. The battle was won. I had survived the day but I had gotten a leg injury and couldn't move anymore. Around me I could hear the cry of a few wounded and in my nose lais the small of death. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and turns me on my back. Through my swollen eyes I could make out a figure dressed in white and silver. A deep, clear, melodic voice reached my ears. " You will not die here my brother." I almost laughed. It was an elf. Five days ago was the first time in my life that I had held a sword in my 30 years. Before that I had been a poor farmer. A week ago the only thing I had ever heard of elves were stories that we told each other around the fire. If someone had told me then that a elf would call me brother in a weeks time...I would have called him crazy.  
He grabbed me by a strap of my armor and pulled me up and steadied me. Behind him stands a woman with black hair. She also was clad in armor. More I could not make out. The warrior that steadied me was carrying in his free hand a blood covered sword. "What now?" I ask.  
"We have made it and can leave the field now. You're families have left this world to a world called earth. They have been taken in by a village called Athens." We wander over the endless field. There were humans and elves lying around everywhere. Here and there were small groups of survives. Finelly my vision clears and could recognize the man steadying me. Before the first battle he had held the speech that rallied us. He was the one that led us. It was Farodin. The elven king of Albenmark. I would definitely have a story to tell ones I saw my wife again. Farodins armor and cape was covered in grime and blood. His face was covered in dried tears.  
His companion didn't look better but they still radiated Power.  
Another elf ran up to us. "We have counted the survivors we could round up. There are a little over four thousand humans left." I was chocked. So many dead.  
"How many elves survived?" The unknown elf staid silent for a second.  
"There are 17 of us left."  
I couldn't trust my ears. 17 had survived.  
Suddenly I recognizes someone running up to us. Yesterday I had stumbled during the battle. She was the elf that I had helped me up and for the next few hours she was my best friend until she had taken a spear for me. I had held her in my arms wile she was dying but likely a healer had taken her away. I hadn't even learned her name jet she had almost sacrificed herself for me. Her chest was heavenly bandaged. Then she reached me and threw her arms around my and sobbed.

I took her into my arms. "I'll take him." She said to Farodin and walked up. I knew then that we would be inseparable friends for the rest of my Life. I had a wife that I loved but she had become my sister. What is you're name?" I ask her. " My name is Silvana."  
" This used to be called the summer set Valley. From this moment on this shall be the Valley of tears." Arora said sadly.

**I will try to atleast update every other day.**


	3. Friendship and love to the Last breath

**My -first real -story. Please give it a chanse and Review.**

**Plus I havn´t realy written anything in English in 8 years since I living in Germany. **

Friendship and love to the Last breath.

Percy pov.

Suddenly Annabeth and looked down. A bronze blade stuck out of her chest and she slowly started sliding toward the ground revealing James son of Hermes. As explanation James has had an obsessive crush on Annabeth and marring me in Vegas didn't make him too happy.

As she slid down James looked at me and spat " I deserved her and you stole her. She should have been with me but you took her away. If I can't have her no one will." At this my muscles unfroze and a pulled Riptide oh of my pocket and uncapped it. I heard myself bellow in rage as I charged him. James pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and fired away as I closed on him. Sensing the path of the bullets I deflect the first and second of my blade But the next three hit me in the chest then I reached him and swung at side.

James tried to dive to one side but was to slow. The Sword hit him and opens up James shoulder following with a strike to the temple with flat of the blade. Suddenly the world started spinning and when my vision clears I was looking into Annabeths eyes. She grabs my hand and mouths I love you. Pulling her close I kiss her and whisper into her ear. "I love you to". Then she stops breathing. From the cabins I hear loud screams and people calling our names. Couldn't they be quiet. Annabeth dead, all should be silent. Then someone turned my head to the sky and there was Thalia with tears in her eyes, screaming our names. It sounded as if the voice came from a great distance. Then there were Annabeths grey eyes again and a peaceful calm spread threw me as all went black and quiet.

Thalia pov.

Almost the camp was watching the two lovebirds. It took a massive amount of resources 2 weeks ago to get the percabeth a chanse to flee camp and go on a trip to Vegas to get married because it had to happen without James finding out. The son of Hermes came to camp about one month after the giant war and fell hard for Annabeth. Only problem for him is that she was engaged to Percy even If we didn't know it yet at that point . Percy had proposed in secret as soon as we returned to camp. Then James came and started stalking Annabeth and trying to win her over. Since all adored the percabeth James didn't have any friends but did that stop him? No it didn't.

He, beleaved that Annabeth was his possession and even once tried to drag Annabeth of but she beat him up really bad and after that Percy had almost killed him. Two weeks later he left med bay and stated following Annabeth around...again. since Percy and Annabeth are joined by the hip since Percy had gotten himself abducted by that goddess and falling into Tartarus Percy frequently let out his frustration on James. So when the two left to get married without James pulling something off. James found out they had left when he overheard some campers so he found out they were getting married. Afterward he threw a tantrum and tried to force the campers to tell them were they left to so he could "save Annabeth from making a great mistake" (his words not mine).

When nobody told him were they had left to he had thrown a nonstop tantrum till they returned. When he laid eyes on Annabeth he tried to drag her off witch got him a kick against the shins. Then he begs her to be with him at wich Annabeth laughs at him. (yes, normals it wasn't nice but James disgusted her), then he atacked Percy wich got him beat up. When the word about James episode spread threw camp me and me hunters (who stayed at camp permanently at camp since the giant war) cracked and swore to get the newly married couple a peaceful uneventful honeymoon at camp if needed with deadly force but surprisingly we weren't needed.

James didn't leave his cabin and didn't stop muttering and crying. pathetic? Possibly .But nobody cared. Anyway this was the last time we would see the two for a whole year. They were planning to move to Florida to 1. Alone for them selves. 2. Get a Family started? 3. Get away from James. Ohh well... They came from the forest doing...okay lets not finish this thought. So they were coming toward us threw the high grass and suddenly Percy stumbled and disappeared.

A few second later he reappears again and the two started laughing and stumbled (we spys were also holding our stomach) as they stumbled out of the high grass onto the cut grass something moved behind Annabeth and she and Percy froze. Then Annabeth starred falling over revealing James. James yells Something at Percy and then Percys sword appeared in his Hand. At this I started sprinting towards them, the campers and hunters close only heals. As we ran we heard a terrible battle cry filled with pain and rage as Percy sharges toward James and the air was filled with a row of gun shots. .

Then Percy reached and two stroke later James was lying on the ground then he collapsed next to Annabeth. I yelled there names as panic tore threw but to no reply then Percy pulled Annabeth close to his body. Finely I arrived and to my horror Annabeth was really pail. I nelt next to them and saw how close there faces were. They looked like they were just cuddling like they always did at the beach or in Percy bed at night, but all the blood ruind the fantasies.

The two greatest heros in greek and roman history had gotten overpowerd by a madman on there honeymoon. Now my tears were flowing freely I grab percys face and turned it to me and the look in his eyes. His stormy green eyes were a terrible, frightening site. They were filled with pain, sorrow, fear, hatred and a dominating rage and a cry for vengeance.I almost cringed away. Suddenly something changed and Percy grew paler and stoped breathing.

I felt for a pulse and there was nothing. I heard myself scream his name. He blinked ones and I let go of him to shreck on the motionless Annabeth. His face turned back to her and a small smile reached the corner of his lips. Then his eyes lost focus and turned to green orbs. Now I start crying. Annabeth didn't have any Pulse either. I heard voices all around crying or screaming. Someone snaked his arms around me and I buried my face in someones shoulder as grief consumed me.

Annabeth Pov

The coldness was quickly spreading threw my chest .But suddenly there were those beauty full green eyes. I manage to grab his hands and almost laugh at how hard it was "I love you" I try to tell him. Hopefully he heard it. Then I felt him pull me close to his body and then his lips are on mine. Then darkens consumed me and I couldn't help but think that I had a good run even If it was to short but then... a eternity with Percy wouldn't have been enoth.

Then I slipped into the void waiting for Thanatos to claims me. The flour seems to be neither cold nor warm, not hard or soft. To my sunrise I feel a warm body pressed to myself. As I breathed in a well known salty sent of a green eyed son of Poseidon .to be preside my husbands sent. Wait wait wait. I am dead? Ahh Damm. I hate not knowing something. I got stabed threw the back off coarse I dead But then why am I still thinking. Shouldn't I be talking to Thanatos or some judges in the underworld?. Damm I hate not knowing. If I were awake Percy would laugh at me. But then it hit me. Percy also was dead. He got shot in the chest three times.

So this sucks. I'm cuddling with the body of my dead husband. Suddenly I feel a warm breath on my face. The air smells like the sea...like Percy..okay everyone stop moving. What the hell is going on. We are supposed to be dead. If this is a joke I'm going to kill him. Who would do something like this. Thals ...no she wouldn't be that cruel. The Stoll Brothers? No, they did funny realy annoying pranks But they would never hurt someone like this. If I could just open me eyes... so I try to open them a bit. My lids feal like led. So I do the best thing possible in the current situation. I go back do sleep. "Annabeth" someone asks tentatively like he's not sure If I realy am here. Off corse I'm here. Ask me. I can tell you. What a seaweed brain. Wait seaweed brain? Percy! In one great struggle I force my eyes open and stare into two mesmerizing, loving green eyes.

"Percy! Percy!" I scream and crush our lips together and roiling on top of him. Suddenly I notice we are naked. I wasn´t the nice little girl my father and cabin mates thought I was. (Ok.. my father didn't know I was married, nor did he know I was engage in the first place. He would go ballistic If he knew I married before I turned 19. )Now that I think of it I haven't thought of him since Percy got stolen by that birch Hera. Stupid ADHD I always get to distracted. Anyway the little girl part of me was screaming for me to stop and to blush. The perverted more dominant part of me half of me told me to hang preconditions and just follow all desires and much to soon Percy broke away.

"Were are we?" I asked noticing the white light all around me. We stand up. And I look into the most beautiful face I had ever seen. He had dark blue almost black eyes and somthing that looked like rainbows dancing over the outer edge of his irisses. Then it hit me that they didn´t look like rainbows. They looked like Aroras. He also pail skin. He has snow white long hair with pointed ears sticking out of it. The newcomer is very tall and has the body of a fencer. He is waring a white T Shirt and white jeans.

On a sapphire encrusted belt a long one and a hafhanded sword in a black sheaf. The sword has a beautiful black lever handle. The pummel has a dark blue gem embedded into it. The crosgard and the rest of the metal was fashioned from a pail silver. All in all he looked like a Ice prince. A cold silver aura surrounds him. Than a cold smile brakes his face" Greetings Annabeth Athena Chase and Percy Poseidon Jackson. My name is Farodin"

**Please Please Please Please Review**

**I Love Reviews more then Percy loves blue food and Annabeth put together..**

**Henrie Locker**


	4. First new breath

**Chapter 2: First new breath**

* * *

**First new breath. **

Annabeth Pov  
We arose and looked around. Were ever we are it has no horizon, no sky or ground, just white light. I look down at myself only to see soft skin. The big wound in my stomach is gone then I notice that all other scars I ever had are missing just perfect untouched skin.

Looking to Percy, I notice the same thing. The three holes in his chest are missing so is every other evidence of a hard dangerous Live.

"Damm ADHD stay concentrated" I sold myself. So I turn my atention back to the unknown person before us. He had a beautiful elegant cut face, dark red lips. Pointed ears sticking threw his long white hair.

He is garbed in a white tunic and a white jeans that gave wich gave him together with his perfect snow white skin a timeless look. At his side is a one and a hafe handed sword in a black sheaf. It´s gandel is bound in black lever.

He crosgard and the Pommel is fashioned form a pail silver. Fine carvings decorated the metal. A dark blue stone is embedet in he handle. Around his waist is a black sword belt.

If I had to guess form his body and face I would say he would be around 15 but the white light made it almost impossible to be sure. His eyes told a different story together. They were a dark sapphire blue, almost black deep Pools.

Is he studied us my skin started to tingle slightly. "Okay. definitely not human nor is he in any say 15" I thought to myself until Percy shook me out of my thought.

"Who are you and what is this place?" he demanded. Such a seaweed brain, Always insulting or being disrespectful to people who could kill him.  
But the newcomer just smiled.

He was at lest athletic and had the body of a fencer.  
Me:"How do you know our names and who are you?"  
The unknown:"I am the beginning of your way and I've been watching over you from the shadows."

Me:"uh. Please don't tell me you are one of the ones who always like to speak in riddles."

The unknown:" Forgive me. I am forbidden to tell you anything important about myself. My name is Farodin. The only way I am aloud to say anything is by hinting. This is about you two and not myself. I am one who as claim on both of you even if you don't yet know in what way. If you want to learn more you will have to find out by other means."  
Percy:" Why are we here? Are we dead."

Farodin:" Well you just did die didn't you?"  
Percy:" Yes. I think so. Shouldn't we be heading to the underworld?"  
Farodin:" I grant some mortals, half gods or even some gods who pass on a place in my court"  
Me:" What are the requirements that divide who may join and who doesn´t."  
Farodin:" I am the Patron of Heroes. Those who prove themselves in the ideals I stand for will be offered a seat.

Me:" Do you do this often?"  
Farodin:" By your time standards not often. The last time was seven years ago. She was a nine year old girl. And the Time before that was hmm about 2500 years ago in your Parents homeland."  
Percy:" What do you mean by joining a court. What do we do?"  
Farodin:" What ever you please. Traveling to other worlds of spend your time studying."

Annabeth:" What would the catch be?"  
Farodin:" You will most likely never see your friends and family again but you will have each other and you will make new friends."  
Percy:" You mentioned other worlds. Are there others? And what happens if we decline."  
Farodin:" Yes there are. If you decline you will go to he underworld and will never see Annabeth again."

Me:" What do you mean with out me. Do I not have a choice?"  
Farodin:" Yes. you do but you will not stay in the underworld.  
Me (now confused):" What do you mean?"  
Farodin:" I mean nothing. I was just stating facts. It isn't my story to tell so don't ask."  
Percy and I look at each other. "Is it worth it." I ask?

"Only you can answer that question but I can promise you peace or the adventure of a Lifetime. And one thing is clear. Eternity will not be enoth for the two you." He reply's now smiling softly like he was ingoing a inside joke, then it hit me. " You are offering us immortality?"  
Farodin:" Yes. And a lot more wich you will learn over time."

Percy gabs my hand and turns to face me an grins before he asks, " You have already agreed to spend a lifetime with me." Then he blushes and ask quietly, almost whispering, " You me...for all Times?"

Now I can feel myself smile like an Idiot. He leans down and we kiss. Then I whisper in his ear: " He is right. Eternity with you wouldn't be enoth for me." I face Farodin. " We accept."  
He smiles softly. " We will meat soon. The way you will have to find on your one. Walk through the forest until you reach a river. Then walk stream until you reach the falls. There is a path. Follow it until you reach a small Lake. Someone who know the rest of the way will meat you there. The white light around us started dimming until darkens consumed all. The Last moment before all faded Farodin clear melodic voice rang out, "good Luck".

Thalia pov.  
The Person holding me pulled me up and led me back to the Mess hall. We sat down on the steps. I looked up and saw that it was Nico. He put a arm around me and I accepted the offer of companionship. The next few days pissed heading slowly. Some campers had tried to kill James in his sickbed but Chiron stopped them.

As punishment James would have to go one month without desert. Before you say anything let me explain. Campers die all the Time. They are Killed by Monsters or in trailing (like capture the Flag) accident happen and every one knows the risks so camp tried to encourage people to be more careful. There had never been murder inside camp and know one expected it so the other rule appetite. Anyway.

It was decided that all cabins should help with the shroud. As a surprise to everyone when James woke up he was a hole different person. A much more likable person, it was as if his madness had lifted but know one was realy to Forgive and nobody was realy to forget. Nico, Grover and I drove out to NY to tell percys mother.

Telling percys mother sucked. There was a lot of crying and we stand there for the night and told Stores. Then we drove down to Francisco to tell Annabeth father. He threw a tantrum about Annabeth getting married without telling him of for ignorant he got angry at Percy for not asking for his permission of to marries his daughter until he heard that Percy died.

At that point he demanded to speak with Annabeth forcing us to tell him that Annabeth had died. Mr. Chase then had a breakdown.  
A Day later at the funeral.  
The shroud lay in the middle of the cabin ring.

To our surprise everyone had come. The whole Olympian counsel and the Romans too. Percy and Annabeth were Laid on the with white flowers decorated shroud. My two fallen friends were wearing there full battle armor. Everyone sat down as Zeus walked the the Podium behind the shroud.  
Zeus held a long speech about how heroic and the life of the two. Yes, they were heroes but the rest didn't fit them in the slightest. Poseidon had Tears in eyes and most of the other gods seamed to be sad to.

Artemis also looked close to tears and to my surprise even Athenas eyes were red and swollen and She looked like she had cried a lot but wile she was sitting there her face was impassive as ever. So as zeuses voice drowned on I slowly Startet to tune him out. Finally Nico and I stood and walk up to the shroud. We both grabbed a torch and stood on either side of our friends. I looked down at them. It looked beautiful. Both looked peaceful and calm. Even on there deathbed hey were Holding hands. Suddenly Hades appeared out of thin air.

With all eyes on him he took one breath. "  
"Percy and Anabel are ...mumble...mumble." he mumbled.  
Athena:" We can't hear you Hades. Speak louder!"  
Hades (blushing like crazy):" Percy and Annabeth didn't arrive in the underworld. Thanatos can't even find them."  
Poseidon (Really confused): "What do you mean you can't find them?"  
Hades:"They disappeared as soon as there hearts stopped beating.

Annabeth pov.

I'm curled up against something warm and it has his arms around me. as my eyes flutter open and reveal Percy.

Then I notice our surroundings. We were lying on a clearing. So it all really happened, I slowly relies. A few trees surround us and are lying on a small clearing. I nudge Percy softly in the ribs and he ignores me.

"Percy, wake up" I whisper. His eyes fly open.

" Were are we?" "I don't Know. I suppose on a clearing."

We get up and take our bearings On the around next to us two backpacks are lying. Both Percy and I are wearing our camp cloths and tracking boots but they don't have any whols in them. Inside our backpacks is food, tinder and matches a few bandages a water skin .

One of the bags also has a long silver dagger or a short sword and a matching sheaf inside it. "Well Riptide is still inside my pocket." He takes the deadly pen our and uncaps it. It turns into a greestyle bronze sword. Afterward he turns it back into a pen and puts back in his pocket.

"So since I haven't for a weapon I suppose the bag with the dagger is mine." Percy nods and we get ready to leave. "Wich way are we suppose to go?" "Lets just walk strait on. Staying here won't help us." And so we Start walking.

Percy: "So Wise girl. Who do you think Farodin is?"  
Me: "I've never even heard of him but I think he is a premortal. Did you see his Pointed ears?"  
Percy: " Yes like in lord of the rings. But if he is a premortal can't he change his apprentice at will."  
Me: "I do not know. Age does funny things to any being. I think the gods were also different when hey were young."  
Percy:" Have you ether thought about the possibility that gods are also only chess figures." I look at him surprise. Normally he doesn't think about those kind of things.  
Me: I don't know. But I'm breath sure we are not on earth anymore."  
Percy:" Okay. Sorry but how did you manage to jump to this topick this fast any why do you think that."  
Me: "Because no one has tried to Kontakt us. We are walking three the open and the gods haven't found us and they would realy be interested in why we are still Alive and this place just seems different the air seems clearer. Everything is different but somehow I can't exactly place what's different."

We continued the next few hours joining around until we reached a creek. The we drink as much as we can and fill our water skin. Suddenly I notice that somehow my water skin isn't filling up. Before me the water starts rising from it's bed and forms to a 5ft in diameter big sphere. Then the sphere suddenly rolls toward me and engulfs me. Just a panic starts to rise in me the water suddenly remembers the concept of gravity and drops to the ground and splashes everywhere.

I turned Percy who is grinning like crazy. "Seaweed brain. You didn't just really do that." Percy tuns pail and tries to run away but I jump on his back and rap my arms around his arms neck and legs around his waist. He stumbles a another few steps and lands face forward in the water.

He turns around our lips meet.

–-linebreaker-

We just finished supper were now looking into the fire. Then Percy lay back down in the Grass. We look into the brightest star filled sky I have ever seen. Just as I curled up against his side it comes to me that I have never seen these constellation before nor so many Stars before in my life. It looked like those enhance Photos.

_**I would realy like a few Reviews. I need feedback. Hope you have fun and a few ideas. Sorry for any gramma or spelling mistakes. I havn´t written anything in English for the last 8 years. Henri Locker over and out. The chapters are a bit short and I hope to get the chapters at least 5k long. Please, Please Review**_


	5. A long way to walk

**Chapter 3: A long way to walk I can´t beleave that I forgot to post this whole chapter. This belongs betwean capter 3-4.  
**

* * *

**O****kay. I hope you have fun. Tell me later how you like it.**

Percy pov.

For the first time no crazy dreams from the gods. I thought to myself as I pack our bags. Annabeth already had packed hers and as impatiently standing there with her new dagger strapped to her leg. Since we arrive hear she seemed even more beautiful then usual.

Her skin had lost the light grayish tinge it had since Tartarus. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and her hair also seems to flow down her back in golden waves. Her eyes had back there old happy sparkle they had before the wars.

She realy looks like a goddess in the sunlight.

"Cheeking me out seaweed brain?" She pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I?" I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. At this She blushed. Then we finally were on our way.  
The next 3 days ran pretty much the same. In the morning we get up. Eat breakfast. Walk. Talk. Make out. Some mode walking combined with talking and joking around, lunch. more walking and talking, making of again and then walking again.

Then supper. A very serious make out session. A bit of cuddling and then sleeping and after that the hole chicle Starts form the beginning again.

-line barker-

You could here the thunder of the waterfall from far of but the falls themselves were still hidden behind clouds of mist.

"How far do you think we half to walk" I yell at Annabeth over the thundering of the water. Despite the jury being relatively easy without being attacked or anything dangerous in our way the long journey threw the beautiful world was talking its tole on us. Annabeths cloths are dirty. Her faces covered in grime.

I suspected I'm not looking better but Annabeth still pulled it of. The grime also gave her a dangerous look and didn't diminish her beauty in any way.

And her eyes were as storm gray as ever and sparkle more then ever before. So in my opinion is that she absolute beautiful. We didn't dare take a bath because the water is freezing despite the warm climate and when Annabeth tried to wash her Shirt in it I wasn't capable of drying it of wich meant Annabeth would have to run shirtless. Not that I'd mind but she expected that I would give her mine. In the end and after a lot of painful kicks and punches Annabeth got my shirt. But anyway.

She glares at me,"I don't know seaweed brain. Don't yell at me" she yells. After what seems like ages of climbing over wet Sharp rocks we finally reach the waterfall. It was probably massive but we could barley see our hands threw the mist. The only way I know where to go is through my ability to sense Water.

Wich means I also can sense my surrounding. Holding my hand tightly ( Yes Annabeth is still a bit scared of water. She didn't mind swimming in a Lake or at the beach at camp. But when water moves at these speeds it still Freaks her out) we stumble long the wall of the cliff. Finely we touch rock. Suddenly Annabeth hugs me tightly. Leaning against the rock, I pull her into my arms. She was Trembling slightly ( under normal circumstances that would be a total overkill but the icy could Chrystal clear water was almost freaking me out too. The river was ...Not normal.)

Annabeth pov.  
So embarrassing but having so much water moving so fast around me still Freaks me out. After about a minute we Start moving again. Thankfully way from the water. With only percys hand to guide me, I stumbled threw the thick mist.

After what seems like hours we finely left the cloud and looked back at the waterfall but could we a white mist cloud over 300ft high. Great percys is still dry wile I'm soaked but at least the grime in my hands and face is gone. " Dry me off Seaweed brain"

" I don't think I will" he grins at me evilly Looking up and down my soaked body." You are sub a perv Percy. I looked up at him.  
"Well I can't deny that. " Then he moves close to me his hands on my hips. I Wind my arms around his neck and our lips as he pulls up my Orange camp shirt and pulls it over my head. I judo trow him and find myself lying on him.

Soft Grass under my hands. Our lips meet again.

–-line breaker-

A few hours later we decided that we had traveled enoth for the day. By the Time Percy agreed to clean my cloths they were already dry. Now we just Managed to gather firewood in the darkens. It had taken even longer to find our cloths spread out were we had roped then. Now as I am Leaning against Percy thoughts like possible pregnancy hit me.

We would have to be more careful in the future. Suddenly I could here a soft voice singing. It was Percy. It Know Percy isn't the best singer in the world. And he doesn't get half of the tones right but at this moment to me it is absolutely beautiful. I push Percy on his back and curl up against Percy side and close my eyes. At one time Percy dares to fidget but I just growl at him and he stops moving. A few Moments later I drift of to sleep.

Annabeth pov.  
I open my eyes and saw a lot of black...something. That something turned out to be Percy hair.  
I freed my face from the mass and poke him in the stomach with my finger to wake him up.  
"ump". Ohh well that didn't work. This time I poke him in his ear since that just has to get his atention and as expected he opens his eyes.

"What's going on Wise girl?" He moans his eyes pointing is slightly different directions. He blinks a few times and his eyes come back into focus.  
"Percy, you are drooling again." He wipes the drool away with his hand and grins at me and only now do I notice that I was lying on top of Percy. So I role of him and get up.  
"Come on Percy. Breakfast". A look in our bags Show that we only have the food for one more day. " Seaweed brain. We are going dry on rations." I tell him a bit worried. "But we still have food. Right?" he asks going pail. "Yes but only for today and only if we skip lunch."  
For some reason this seams to calm him down. " So I'm getting breakfast?" I sigh and nod. "So What's the problem?" He asks with a confused look on his face.

"Seaweed brain". I scold him. He also gets up.  
We eat our breakfast sitting across of each other in the soft grass. Wile eating I Listen to the Thundering of waterfall until I notice Percy stating at me." What?" I ask self conscious. "You used to be cute after waking up. Your face used to be all scrunched up and your hair used to stick out in all directions." I run my hands threw crying to find something wrong with them." And now?" I ask nervously.

"You look as if you just came from a stylist. The makeup is missing but you look better without it anyway" he grins sheepishly. I pull out my new dagger/sword (still can't decide wich) and look at my reflection in the perfect smooth silver metal. Percy war right. My face looked as if an artist had perfected me feathers. They were a bit sharper any my lips are a bit darker. Also the little imperfections were gone.

The slightly to big gap between my threat teeth or the little birthmark on the gee of my jaw was also gone. Also there were no hikes and after last night I was destined to have some. I touched my face and feel soft warm skin. Okay this is scary but there nothing to do about it at the moment and it also makes no trouble. I sheaf my dagger and strap it around my leg.

Then we pack our things. Only when Percy takes my bag and finishes packing it for me did Notice that I had lost myself. I couldn't divide if I liked the changes happening to me. That all scars had disappeared was one thing but it now my appearance was also changed slightly. " Is everything alright Percy asks me. " I think so. Let's go"  
We shoulder our bags and follow the path back into a forest. After a few feet I just can't stand it anymore and grab Percy hand. And so we are on our way.

–-line barker-

The Sun was ready setting by the time we made a brake. We still haven't reached the Lake and decided skip dinner to have a meal in our stomach in the morning. At the pace we were walking we wouldn't manager a another day with out breakfast. As we both lay down in the soft grass to sleep I take Percy Hand. For the next few minutes we look into each others eyes.

Next morning.  
We stuff down the food as fast as we can and refill our water bottles at a nearby creek and then we were of again. We didn't Talk much today to save our strength. If we didn't make it today we would be in trouble.

Even though we are in a forest, I do not know what is safe to eat and what not. As I said. We truly are in a new world. . Finally short before sunset we arrive at a huge clearing and find our self at the shore of a big Lake. Suddenly someone steps out the shadow of a tree at the shoreline. She looked as if she was about 17 years old.

She has dark brown hair and the eyes honey collared eyes. Threw her hair pointed ears are revealed. Her face had sharply cut features and her eyebrows were also started slightly. She was inhumane beautiful. Her figure is slim and muscular. What you could See of her arms and legs is also covered in lean hair muscles but they didn't let her look like Clarissa.

She remembers me of a tigers. Elegant and deadly. To finish of he look she had a thin sword in a black sheaf hanging from her hips. And She is wearing brawn leather boots and a simple green top and pants that went shortly under her knees showing her well trained calves.

Around her lower arms she had brown leather bracers. Before either Percy or I could say of do anything apart of starring at her she raised her Hand in freezing spoke up with a low muscle vice. "Greetings Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. I am Lydia out of the house of Farodin.

**I hope this is a bit longer. They will continue to get longer. But I con only write during school and on my way to or from it on my HTC. This is my first real story so I would like any help.**

**I would love a few more Reviews. If anyone would like to help me a bit and overlook my chapters before I post them so I don´t make any embarrassing mistakes then PM me.**

**_Henri Locker over and out._**


	6. A new friend

**Chapter 4: A new friend**

* * *

**Ah it seems like I forgot the disclaimers.**  
**I do not own Percy Jackson but I do own the new world.**  
**All hail Rick Rodin**

**A new friend**  
Annabeth pov.  
"hmm hi hmm" I elbow Percy in the stomach. At this the girl broke a playful and mischievous grin hinting that she was a lot more easy going that she let on at first sight. She walks up to us and moves like a dancer or fencer and grasps my loser arm. I recognize the gesture as a classical greeting under worriers and return it.

"Farodin told me you were coming and sent me to await you here. I've heard a lot about you Annabeth and I also heard a bit about you Percy."

But she said this in a way that made me ask my self how much she actual new about us. " So since you already know our names I won't bother telling you them again."

Lydia nods : "You must be hungry",she asks us and we nod then beacons us to follow her. During the standing still our musicals had started to cramp which meant walking the few steps back to try from were Lydia had came forth first.

Behind a bush lay a blanket and that what layed on it, let my stomach rumble. Jugging from the noises coming from Percys stomach he was hungry to. Especially since we had only eaten dried meat, increasingly dry bread for the last few days this was a real feast on top of the blanked lay half a dozen big silver bowl filled with grapes, strawberries, blueberries, oranges, lemons and watermelons. and everything es imaginable but the best thing was still to come. A few meters away was a rowing fire which I had somehow missed before hand on Top of it stuck on a long metal rod with a handel to turn it was cooking a wild boar with a honey crust.

" And since I know that Farodin always forgets to pack enjoyable food for others I thought you would enjoy a welcoming feast." Lydia told us grinning.  
The next hour we didn't talk much. There wasn't time since our mouth never were Emmy.  
–-Line barker- –-

It had gotten dark and the only light was the fire behind our backs, the stars and fire flies dancing between the trees. We were now sitting on a rock dangling our sore feet in the cool water. Percy had his arm around me and I was leaning my hear against his arm.  
Lydia was sitting next to us looking into the stars. It almost seemed that she was having a silent conversation with them.

Then I notice something,"Percy is everything alright?" You have barley said a word since we arrived here. " he looks at me surprised." Yes I think I'm alright." Suddenly Lydia spoke up, " It's hard getting the hang of something you already understood." Confused I turn to Lydia" Percy nods glumly:"It's like trying to understand something but every time you try to put he fakts together they don't make sense anymore."

I turn even more confused to Percy. What the heck were they talking about. I hate not understand something "Don't worry. You'll get the hang if it in no time". Now I crack: "What the heck are you talking about?" Lydia bursts out laughing and the Sound seems so pure and happy I couldn't help but smile. It was like music. It filled you with hope.

The sound reminded me of a song called Them of the World. Percy replied. " My powers. I can sense the water but I can't control it. I'm pretty shure I could breath under water but every time I try to manipulate it feels like trying to grab mist."

He reach out with his free hand and Points his fingers out at the water and his face scrunched up in concentration at first nothing happens but then the water start rippling a bit and a Single drop of water forgets the concept of gravity. It hovers for a few seconds and drops back into the water.

It was nothing in comparison of hat I had seen him do like creating hurricanes or letting a volcano erupt but Percy looked really please with him self. "I'm alive" he Stated proudly. What a Seaweed brain. Then I can't stand not knowing any more.

Yes, I Know curiosity Killed the cat but I'm an Athenian. So I struggle to find a question that doesn't Sound to noise. "So Lydia. You said you are from he house of Farodin"

She stayed silent for a second but then mumbled something like "Just like her mother" then she sat up a bit starter and started.

"I wasn't born into his house but after my birth parents dyed in battle Farodin took me in. That was about 23 years ago." I looked at her in surprise. I should by now be used to people being a lot older then they look but she unlike Farodin also seemed young. Okay. Apollo is also like an immature Teenager but something always gave him away.  
Lydia looks slightly ofended." Hey...we all Start young at some point. I'm 26 years old"  
"What do you mean young. I had you for 17. "

She smiles sheepishly. "The others always say I'm much to immature for my age although I think Farodin prefers me this ways. 17 you say. Well they normally say I behave like a 12 year old. And with young I mean that Most are thousands over years old. Quite a few are even older then your parents." I breath out.  
she smile softly.

"I can tell that you are struggling not to drown me in questions so I will just answer what I can. Percy speak up. " What are you.?" "I am a elf"  
"You said there were others. How many?"

"There are 4 kingdoms. The name of the one you are standing is Albenmark. Altogether maybe a bit over three billion. We are right now in the oldest and the most powerful. Our Population is about one billion."  
And the next two hours passed with us exchanging Stories until we lay down to sleep. Suddenly a soft, crystal clear voice split the night as Lydia sang in a strange graceful language. I curled up against Percy and closed my eyes. Then I pass into a world of colorful and happy dreams.

**This would be the perfect place to end the chapter but It's Not even noon so I will have to continue.**

In the next morning I woke up first. I nudge Percy and he also wakes up.

Then I stand up and walk over to the place were Lydia was sleeping peacefully sleeping to wake her up. She was cuddling with her sword wich seemed really strange. Who does that?

Just before I touch her skin there was suddenly a blurred movement and I could feel the world spinning around me. Then something icy cold and sharp pressed it self against my throat. Lydia had one knee on my chest and was holding her sword to my throat. The blade was pail silver and slim for its length. Percy shouted in alarm but then Lydia seamed to relies who I was and stood up and helped me to my feet. Then she sheathed her sword. " Sorry Annabeth. You just surprised me." " Its quite alright" I stutter. I had never been so outmatched before. For breakfast an we ate the leftovers from yesterday."

What us with the silver blows?" Noticing that she didn't pack them wile we were getting really to leave. "Then will stay here for the next Person who needs them."

She smiles at us and pulled on a Traveling cloak All her belongings were in a little bag that she had slung over her shoulder and was now waiting for us.

Damn she was fast. We also packed our bags that had become a lot lighter since the beginning of the trip.

"So, how long do we have to travel until we reach were ever we are going." Percy asked.  
"We are traveling to Val Carid. If I were alone it would be there by tomorrow morning but with you we shroud be there by tomorrow evening.

The city is our Capital and it has about 200k citicens. Despite our population we don't have many cities. Most of us live in little villages of wander the wild in little groups or alone. And since of kingdom covers this entire world, most of my kin are spread out pretty fin. Val Arid is the Capital and the crown of our race. And Annabeth. You said you like architecture." I nod  
"Then you will love the place."

Finaly we were already to continue the journey. Packing had taken longer because Percy thought he had lost some of his possessions until 30 minutes later he realized that he had already packed them. He whole wile Lydia and I leaned against a tree with a amused expression on her face wile watching Percy display his helpless.

Under normal circumstances I would help him but it seamed much more fun leaning against the tree with my new friend and watching Percys open display of lack of organization .

Especially since I and Lydia both new where his things were.

When Percy finely got ready he grumbled at us ,"Thanks for your help"  
I couldn't help but laugh and Lydia also cracked a smile.

I walk up to Percy and give him a kiss to cheer him up a bit. Then we follow Lydia threw the forest.  
"You know. Hanging around with you guys is great. All the others are boring and always so Nice and perfect with perfect manors. Even the few other kids in the City always behave perfect and polite. It drives me crazy.

With you guys its always easygoing. My kin have perfected the ability to say something and mean the opposite. You say whats on your mind. You show open what you think and barley hold anything back. It refreshing."  
Both of us give her a startled look. "I think elves don't normally have ADHD." Noticed Percy somehow Lydia got the meeting even though I don't know how s. " I can look into your memories to fill the gaps." Seeing the look on our faces she quickly added.

"It is forbidden to go into the personal memories but it helps to evade misunderstandings. That's how I got the ADHD thing. I'm not sure if elves can get it because if we can then I have it." That falls us down but still. Being friends with someone who can read your thoughts.

"Could I keep you out of my mind?" I ask.

"Yes you will learn how to in due time", Lydia replies.  
"Can you only read thoughts or how fard does hat ability go?" Percy asks. At this Lydia laughs. " Thinking like a warrior. Every member or my race has this ability. How powerful his or her ability is a question of how strong the mind is and how good the individuals ability to concentrate is. I could, of I wanted to talk to you only with my mind. I could read your thoughts, look into your depends memories. I could show you mine. I could overwhelm you and control your body or steal your Life force or give you mine if I wanted to."At this Percy turns pail.  
"Don't worries you will learn how to protect yourself fast enoth. Ohhhh and we can control magic. Not all of us can do the same amount but we all can." "Magic? What do you mean?" Lydia raised one Hand and on her Palm a going white light flankers into existence." But its risky. One mistake and you could be dead so we don't use is often.

"I nod but Percy looks confused. Before he can start asking more question and behave like an Athenian Lydia cuts across him " Now I have told you Quite a lot but now its your turn to tell me a bit. Tell me about your world and what its like. I've never left this one.

" So we both tell her everything about our lives and what the other humans were like and how much it sucked to be a demigod. And I suddenly realize how much there is to tell. Because no madder how much I tell there is always still a story to tell and after a wile Lydia also starts telling her one so we found out that Farodin was the elven king of Albenmark and how he had takes her in.

What she had experienced wile wondering the wild or the pranks she would play on her kin. Also of Farodins best friend. A woman named Aurora who had been his companion since birth (wich most likely meant that she to was a premortal goddess) a. How the two loves each other more then there one lives.

Or the fact that they were not a couple even though Lydia said that it was clear how much they liked each other and how it was impossible to sperate them and how Lydia was desperately trying to get them together. )  
And the Rest of the passed with a lot of laughing. In he evening we sat around the fire and Lydia told us that we would reach the edge if the forest was a bit over one hour walking away. The next morning we quickly packed our things and continued on our way and telling each other story until we reached the end of the forest.  
Percy pov.  
Suddenly we step out of the green murky light and into the sun. I shielded my eyes for a few seconds to get used to the light. We were on the edge of a big plain littler with little farm houses and fields in the distance maybe 7 miles away was a huge gray mountain with shallow slope that get steeper to the top. Although it was hard to estimate in the end I would say the mountain is about 3 miles. Lydia Pointed at the mountain. That is Val Carid.

**This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you readers like it and I do love feedback. This chapter is about 2400 long. I would also like to know what your opinion is. Please please Review**

**I would also like to thank Godsandgoddessesofgreece for Following and Favoriting my story. It was a huge moral booster.**

**Henri Locker over and out**


	7. A new home

**And another chapter. Hope you have fun.**

Percy pov.  
We had finely reached the 90ft high white city walls. We had taken up the better part of the day crossing the plains and it had started raining buckets wile we were crossing a wide open space but we did get to see more elves tending to the Fields. They even managed to look graceful doing that. New we enter the gate. Now we were entering the gates.

Once through it, we found ourselves in a massive courtyard. A few feet away stood a warrior clad in silver armor and a round shield strapped to his arms. In his hands lay a spear with a long thin metal tip on the top. The streets were packed and clean.) It was surprisingly quiet since everyone was speaking in a normal volume and there were also no cars. It seamed like the elves had tried to grow a forest in there stone City and they had succeed. Form the outsider the City looked dead but in the inside is was thriving with plant life.

As soon as we got within a mile of the city Annabeth's jaw dropped open. The City had been carved out of the mountain. The city had 7 walls with towers with Ballista on them. The City was huge and beautiful. The combination of snow white stone and poison ivy gave a beautiful mixture. There were fountains and trees and flowerbeds wherever you looked and the City had earlier been built in the expectation of being attacked. Sometimes the streets looked more like a forest than a part of a city. And everywhere were elves doing what ever they did. Like talking with eachother. Selling and buying food our other things or just staring at a founten. What startled me is that I had only seen a hand full of children and we had now seen thousands of elves but only a hand full of children. By nightfall of wandering through a maze of streets we finally reached the top. The top level was the most impressively fortified. The walls were shaped in a Star form to maximize the number of archers. They were over 100 feet high.

On top of the walls a huge castle was built with dozens of white towers into the sky. Inside the defenses was a courtyard protected by a handful of guards Lydia led us into the Keep and into a maze of corridors. Finely we reached our destination two dark double doors. Lydia pushed them open to revealed a library. By the window stood Farodin but this Farodin had tanned skin and looked about 20 years old. He was as tall and muscular as ever.

For a king he was wearing simple cloths. A Plain white tunic and sandals but his eyes were still deep dark blue pools. By his side stood a young woman who looked to be about his age. She was beautiful with black hair and emerald green eyes and was smaller then Farodin, maybe as tall as me. she has a slim figure and was wearing a light green dress. Then she turned to us and our eyes meet and I can feel my skin starting to tingle and my hair standing on end.

So this was Aurora then. Annabeth quickly grabs my hand and follow Lydia into the room. "The great Hunter returns and has filled (finished instead of filled? or fulfilled) her glorious quest," Farodin said. When he said this, Lydia glared at him, Aurora to our surprise hit him in the back of the head and both burst out laughing. After a few seconds they calm down again. "So we meet (meat is the food) again," Farodin greated us in his low musical voice. Aurora just looked at us curiously. Lydia had told us that Aurora was just as powerful as Farodin the difference was but that Farodin was more of a warrior. He had chosen he way of the sword. Suddenly a wast consensuses consciousness mine and with wast I mean if my mind is a bucket Full of water then this was the Pacific. (This sentence is really confusing, I don't know what you're trying to say, is she speaking into his mind? Like Galadriel?) It was Aurora.

"Greetings Percy Jackson. I have followed your progress. You have done well. The Time will come when you ask yourself what Chance you have to change the outcome of a Story. Remember that most of the Time small things change the tide.  
The times are changing Percy. This will either end in a tragedy or in a comedy. There is the potential for both."  
Then Aurora withdrew from my mind. Well that was helpful...  
"Well you must be tired. You are here now and all else can wait." For the next hour we told him about our journey, then Farodin continued.

We shall talk about more later." We said our good buys and Lydia led us threw the maze of hallways to our rooms. Finally we arrived.

The room was vast and had a balcony that overlooked the black tiled roofs of the city. There was a big bed and a closet and a bookshelf. At one wall lay a fire place and in the middle of the room was a big table. It was a quite nice room. " I will come back in the morning and pick you up for breakfast." And with those words Lydia left the room.

We decided to call it a day and retire so we pulled off our worn-out clothes and tracking boots and then dumped them on a chair. Then we climbed into the soft bed.

**Sorry for waiting so long. I will uplode another chapter later today.**

**Please give me few Reviews**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	8. 21 years

**21 years**

**A few weeks later**

**In reaction to the Review of Godsandgoddessesofgreece.. ** **It is good to hear that you liked it. This story is most likley going to be about 100k long in the end so stay tuned. **

_If written in this cool slanted stile than the speach is in the elven language.  
_

Annabeth pov. (while sparing)

I jumped back and barely managed to evade the swing of Lydia sword and immediately used the chance to counter with a stabe to her stomach,. But she evade the strike with inhuman speed and grace. Her sword came up in a silver arc and I just manage to deflect the swipe with my shield and then duck under another swipe two my head.  
Then I try to cleave Lydia in the hip. To my surprise Lydia deflected the strike instead of evading it. The strike send a painful shock up my arm. Before I could recover Lydia kicked me in the chest sending me flying to the ground and my sword flying from my hands.

Damm that girl is fast. Lydia stretched out her hand and helped me up. As usual I was pointing for breath while Lydia was breathing normal. From the sideline Percy and Alvis ( a friend of Percy) were laughing about me loosing to Lydia...again._ "Do you want to go against Lydia seaweed brain?_" I snap at him.

"_Hmm no_" Percy answered stopping to laugh immediately. What caused Alvis to laugh even more until Lydia started smiling evil. _"I Lydia of Albenmark challenge you to a duel."_ she said to Alvis.  
Alvis stopped laughing on the spot but got up and pulled out his sword. As I passed Lydia to sit next to Percy I whispers to her, "_Give him hell_" knowing fully that Alvis could hear every word I said.

It had been two years since we had come two Albenmark and both Percy and I had learned the native language of the elves. Okay...I had gotten the basics relatively fast and Percy had also gotten the hang if it surprising fast after learning that just because Lydia, Arora and Farodin could speak English didn't mean that other elves could to. Only a handful could because the elves rarely visited earth but most had learned ancient Greek since the elves used to visit earth back in the day, the city of Athens had been a relatively popular.  
But being the immortals that they were most haven't even heard of the language. But most elves had learned basics a wide variety of language they would most likely need in there lives (sadly English wasn't one of them.)  
In any case. Lydia whisper back. _" Oh yes. I shall"_ and we grinned at each other.  
Lydia was the best fighter under our Generation of future knights. She had spent most of her life training with Farodin and I also heard she had been a natural talent.  
Percy had ones again displayed his ability to be liked by people.

He was kind, generous , and Loyal, all were things that elves appreciated. He was also a natural born leader. He inspired loyalty and friendship and so to my surprise he had been voted leader of our group. I had expected Lydia would be voted since she was more or lech the princess of Albenhmark but it seamed that elves didn't give a crap. It seamed that Farodin also doesn't really rule Albenmark. He more or lech represented the Kingdom.

The elven race was quite capable of ruling itself. Of course he lead the armies in war or organized things that needed to be done. (especially huge feasts, elves loves those) but despite of that he doesn't really do anything. Lydia had told me that if it went after him he wouldn't be king at all but he was popular and die a good Job and no one sutable wanted the position so the other elves kept giving him reasons to stay.  
Back to the present. I walked over to Percy and decided to tease him so I sat on his lap. And I wasn't disappointed. " _ahhh you are sweaty_" complained Percy. He quickly noticed that his complains didn't change me sitting on his lap so he gave up. Using the chanse

I laid my hand over a scrape on my knee that I had gotten from falling on the ground after being kicked Lydia and healed it. Yes to everyone surprise I was actual able to preform a limited amount if magic. Percy wasn't able to control magic but had gotten the opportunity to show of his ability during a splash fight wile swimming in a Lake with the other students. He had ones tired his hurricane thing wile fighting Lydia wich had proven a bad tactic because she had retaliated with magic and blasted him 10ft threw the air.

Avis and Lydia had taken position opposite of each other with swords at the ready. Then the battle began. This time Lydia doesn't hold back like she would do with Percy and me. It was clear that every single comrade of ours could overpower us with ease because neither Percy nor I could match the elves natural born strength or speed so we trained to perfect our techniques in wich we surpassed most of the other students.  
Lydia and Alvises sword met with a Clang and they separated again. Then the two students looked at each other for a heartbeat then engaged again. There movements looked as if they were dancing and so they danced back and forth over the courtyard sitting at each other with a speed Know humans could ever hope to match. Then I closed my eyes smiling a bit to myself as Alvis started to lose and started yelping and groaning every time Lydia broke threw his Cover.  
I realy love this Life...

A few years later.  
Lydia pov.  
Only a week ago Percy, Annabeth me and about a dosed other elves had been sworn in as knights and it had been one of the proudest days of my life. There was no debate.  
Percy was our leader and Annabeth was our strategist wile I was second in command. What the two halfbloods lacked in strength and speed they made up with there courage, determination and boldness. we were all waring long silver chain male and a white cloak.  
So now we were hiding in the darkens watching a camp that lay by a river wich was occupied by about 70 solders. The about 50 slaves lay bound and gagged in the middle in one of the many worlds inhabited by humans. Our orders were to free them and out a stop to the Duke who had resorted to slavery to fill his treasury. humans really were a strange race. Who in there right mind would force his one kin to work for them They outnumbered us about 6 to one so it wouldn't be an even fight. Suddenly a tidelwave erupted out of the river sending the solders into disarray. That was the Signal to attack. As one we drew our weapons and charged toward them. Yulivee ( one of the Elves) sent a arrow streaking past me.

It buried itself in the throat of the leader of solders. We were only about 20 seconds away. Finely we reached our enemy who had by now gotten up and picked up there weapons.  
They were cold, wet, scared, had no idea what they were facing, were fiscally weaker then us and now leaderless. Finely we left the darkens and broke into the camp. One soldiers swing a two handed war hammer at me.  
I easily sidestep. Then I spin around my self and use the momentum to deliver a two handed blow into the stomach of my enemy.  
The elven steel cut threw armor flesh and bone like a hot razor threw butter cutting the man in half.  
Wile dodging a sword aiming for my head I wiped around my blade my sword opening op the throat. By now a red mist was surrounding me. I seance the fear and pain of the solider wile he sank to the ground. He was doomed to die.  
I almost felt pretty for him but my blood lust clouded me mind .Now I turn around to dispatch to solider who had tried to cut of my head only to see Yulivee who had caught up to us and now had her bow strung over her back and was wealdig her two slim short swords Stab bother blades into his chest.

Annabeth. Pov  
I had come up with the battle plan and now was charging with the elves Then I saw Lydia reach the enemy troops. I felt a pant of fear for my best friend as a hugs man attacked her but she had easy Killed him and then swung at another solider then I reached the enemy lines. I used my momentum and bashed the enemy with my shield. He stumbled back a few steps. What the heck I thought. I took my chanse ind kicked the solder in the face knocking him out cold.  
After training with elves for over half a dozen years the mortal humans were slow.  
Then another man swung at me with a sword and I just managed to deflect the blow of me shield but the force of the strike knocked me to the ground and sending my dagger flying out of my hand.  
Before I could even try to get up Alvis gracefully jumped in and plunged his sword deep into the man chest and  
immediately ripped the sword back out sending blood splashinh everywere (manly on me). Then jumped back into the Frey without sparing the dying man a another look. I get up cursing and draw my spare sword. Then something cracked behind me and I spin around and see an huge unarmed soldier running pellmell at me. I Stab the man ctrait in the chest but he keeps on coming, knocks me over and buries me under him. Damn that Wade tons. Then I saw the mans face. He was young maybe 20. His eyes were filled with fear and then they unfocused. Suddenly dread filled me. I had taken my first life and I was now buried under the body.

Percy pov.  
After the battle was over I noticed Annabeth was gone. And finding her was what I was afraid of or how I would find her. Wile fighting the mortal soldiers seemed weak, slow and clumsy but it wasn't them. I had became strong, fast and deadly. In comparison to the rest of the elves both Annabeth and I wear week and slow but compared to humans we were death it self. When the fight started I had tried to disarm and  
wounded my enemies. The rest of the elves had shone any mercy what so ever. I only noticed what realy happening when at somepoint. I had run out of enemies and then noticed all the dead on the ground.  
now understand what Farodin had said that I have never been on a real battlefield before. In new york or camp half blood there had been a Hand full of dead on our side but the enemy army was made out of Monster, they disappeared ones they destroyed. The few half bloods we only knocked out. What was missing were the bodies. The dirt that had turned to mud because it is soaked blood. Or the innards that burst out of the torso if cut or limbs that had been cut of, many of the dead had gruesome wounds, one had been cut clean in half at the stomach and all his inner Organs had spilled out of the ribcage...okay to much detail.  
Finelly I found her or more I found her and she wasn't moving. She was buried under a huge dead body waring heavy armor.  
I grabbed him the back of his armor and pulled with barley an effect.  
Suddenly Lydia was there and grabbed straps of the dead guy and and pulled and the man nudged a bit. She cued _"Damm that guy waise at least 130kg. __And he is waring heavy armor."_  
She saw me panicking and readjusts her grip and pulls again and I can see her hard muscles flexing threw her chain mail and now the guy starts lifting of Annabeth now I grip the corpses. shoulders but my help isn't needed.  
In a display of Lydia massive body strength she finely renched the corps up and tosses it a few feet away revealing Annabeths motionless body.  
Her long white cloak and her pail silver chain mail were bathed in blood.  
Suddenly Lydia standes up and starts moving away. At my shocked face she quickly sais _"She needs you. I can't help her now. I may be able to help later but you will also need her when it hits you."_ Then she became one with the shadows.  
Not understanding what what she meant I Lent down to Annabeth to check for her breath only to find her silently crying. Now Lydia words made sense. Her body wasn't wounded. But her mind was. Then she slung her arms around me and started crying. We stake like that for a few minutes. Finelly I looked up not  
notice that I had burried my face in my Wifes hair. The slaves were already long gone. A few feat away in a half circle our brothers and sisters in arms were waiting for us and giving us the time we needed.  
They looked like they had just jumped out of a storybook. Everyone of there armors was sprayed with blood and there cloaks were also coverd with with blood. There drawn blades glinting red in the moonlight._ "Do you want me to Carrie you"_ I quietly ask the beautiful young woman who thanks to her immortality hadn't aged a bit. She still looked 19. Even though in truth she would now be 26. "_ No"_ ,she whispers back. I take her hand and help her up._ "Okay. let us go home. Get everything ready. Lydia you Know what to do."_ Lydia had special orders. She would Set out and kill the man responsible for the slavery. Then she would meet up with us on he way home.  
So we packed up and continued on way home.

Percy pov.  
A few years later.  
In one of the many human worlds a city had been laid wast be an earthquake. We had been deployed to help he untended aind uphold Marshall law so that the heavenly damaged City didn't drop into chaos. Luckily you could access the City from the sea so Farodin had given us a massive 120m long warship ship with over 300 oars and 3 masts. At the stern was a massive cymbalist. And the railing on both sides there were half a dozen more medium sided balistey.

It Kind of reminded me of my time on the Argo II. So my command was kind of upgraded. I was the chosen leader of my fellow knights. That means 14 fighters Plus me and Annabeth Plus a handful of healers that would be needed to help the wounded. Then also 250 elven soldiers, 300 manning the oars and 50 sailors running the ship wich was the crue needed for a full wartime deployment of the Courage (name of the warship). And Benchmarks flagship was a beauty.

The dark braun polished Wood was gleaming in the sunlight.  
Annabeth, Avis, Lydia and I stood at the railing debating the massive Problem.  
We could see the smoking city in the distance. Gishild, the captain of the corage approached us. "_ We will arrive in two hours"_ she reported. _"Okay, we will need to get to work as soon as we arrive."_  
Gishild nodded then turned to he crew.

_" All hands to your stations. Unlock the armory. Balistay crews stand by and man the oars. Recover the sails and lay down the mast."_ Her orders were relayed threw out the ship. The war was ready for battle. Only the huge ammunition for the cymbalist was kept at a minimum since we wouldn't need it.  
The big cargo bays filled with food and another supplies the City would need to survive. Suddenly the vessel exploded with action. Soldiers were pulling on armor and sails were retrieving the sail. The oars were lowered,into the water. Ones the sails had been secured the 3 masts were laid on there sides.

Then deep inside the ship a drum started giving the elves manning the oars there sped.  
After what seemed like ages we reached the harbor the City was a mes. Most pears were destroyed but we managed to find one that had the ability to bear a ship of our side.  
We threw lines over ship and the few of the remaining grads the large City had scrambled to tie the ship up. Then we lowered the gangway.  
I and Annabeth step on the gangway First. On the pier we were awaited by a hand full of grads.  
I waked up to the gards and said. _"We are hear to help."_

Somewhere on a Trip in the wild.  
Annabeth pov.  
Lydia, Avis, Percy, and me were wandering the wild. It was Kind of a double date since Lydia and Avis had started dating a  
Two year ago. We were on a week long trip to some lake in some Valley of Benchmark. Today it was a Special since this was Percy and mine wedding day.  
But Percy didn't Know that. What a Seaweed brain. How could you forget a weading day. Okay. The elves had a different calender then we humans had. But still. He could have just done the math.  
It wasn't that hard. Anyway were just hanging out on a double  
date.

A few years later.  
Someone knocked on Percy and my room door. The door opens and Lydia enters the room, _"Farodin wants to Talk to us."_ So we follow her threw the halls and up flights of stares. Finely after what seemed like hours we reached Aroras and Farodins room. They were standing there waiting for us. Lydia stopped before them and folded her hands behind her back and we stood on either side of them. Farodin stood there and started " As I understand you world has recently experienced two wars. Correct?" " That was more then 20 years ago." Percy Pointed out. "Farodin nodded Looking realy pleased with himself. Aurora just rolled her eyes at her sole mate.

They were so cute together. As far as I new they haven't ever even kissed even even though they slept in one bed for thousands of years. They were even worse then Percy and I had been._ "So. You will return to Earth and maintain a presents wile keeping a low profile. As far as I've heard you went to a high school named goody. Now you three plus Alvis will go to school there since you can all, more or les speak English. We have already signed you in to the school and we've bought a house. There you will meet up with two other warriors who will also be under command for the Time of the mission. Your tools are already stocked and you closet are two we have also already bought school Materials. Your cover story is that you moved to YN from abroad."_  
_"We have no papers."_ Percy jumped in.  
"All taken care of. Now go and prepare." okay Faro dins Behavior started freaking me out. He doesn't seem like a premortal at all at the moment. We looked playful and young with his golden blond hair and tanned skin. his eyes always gave him away. These were the same premortal that they have ever been. We bayed our farewells and left the room.

**And so they travel back to earth. This will be fun. Please Please Review  
**

**It´s kind of suks having to work without them.**

**Henrie Locker.**


	9. Back to earth

** Back to earth**

* * *

**Back to earth**

_If written like this then the speech is in the elven tongue_

Percy pov.  
So we were standing in front of goody high school. _"Damm I haven't been here in 20 years"_ I moan. Our cover story is that Lydia and Annabeth are sisters and Annabeth and I are engaged wile Lydia and Avis are dating.  
We were forced to crash in a Hilton for the night because the two fighters we were supposed to meet would join us during the School Day. First day of Hell I think to myself.

Lydia and Avis looked Kind of lost. I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that Lydia was wearing a miny skirt and a blouse and still pull it of.  
Yes, knowing someone for half your Life you kind of get projective over them. It was strange seeing them as human. Both Alvis and Lydia eyebrows weren't slanted anymore. But the way they moved still wasn't normal.  
Finely we entered the building and went to the secretary office were I walk up to the sectary," Sorry. Could we please have our locker numbers and our schedule?"

The woman behind us look slightly startled. "Would you tell me your names please."  
"Yes I am Percy Jackson and these are Annabeth Chase, Lydia Chase and Alvis Longing." we had to improvise with Lydia and Alvis last name. Alvis chose the name of the city he was born in and Lydia took Annabeths maiden name to pull the sister thing of.

I was also surprised how awkward speaking English felt after not using the language for 20 years. It felt hard and course on my tong. Annabeth had to take her maiden name Chase because her real last name is Jackson since we are married but we were posing as 18 and people would ask questions but we had begged to at least be engaged and the others had said okay. We were given our schedules and then we left. _"Okay, what's our first class today.?"_ asks Annabeth much to excited, being the nerd she was deep down. Lydia reads our timetable since we have dyslexia._" Okay. First class is History."_

Madalena Pov  
So we had our first class today and if I heard right, we would be getting six new students today. I thought to my self as I walked to history class with Elisabeth and Linda. Maybe there would be one among them who was maid of boyfriend material. Hopefully they wouldn't be nerds.  
I vaguely hear Linda and Elisabeth chatting about some Boy as we weave threw to packed halls toward our goop. We are one of the poplars of the school.

Then we finely reached the classroom. This would be the most tiresome class of the day. We entered the class with all the other students and take our seats in the last row of chairs. Remembering about the students in our class I study the crowed of teenagers entering the classroom for new faces. But non were there. The last not new faces had finished entering the classroom followed by the elderly teacher, Ms Hooper. Ms Hooper walked to the front of the class. "Good morning children"

Yes this teacher can't tell 12th grade from 6th. She treats everyone same. To no ones surprise know one replied. Suddenly the classroom door opens again and 4 people step in. Hey all looked to he about 18-19 years old. One was a boy with Jet black hair and Sea green eyes. The other boy also had black hair with Ice blue eyes. Both boys looked muscular and looked hansom  
There were also two girls. The first had golden blond hair and Grey eyes. She looked like she was thinking about something, for instance how to take the people around her out in a fight. Her skin looked like it glowed in a soft white light. She had a beautiful face and her eyes sparkled like ice crystals.

She also had the body of an athlete The second girl was tall lean with dark brown hair and proud honey collard eyes. She was extremely athletic with hard muscles clearly visible but with out letting her look bulky it gave her something eery. The also had perfect skin and a of possible a even more beautiful face that the first. Both of the girls moved like dancers. Most would say the girls lack of curves would be a fault but it was obvious that there absents was a product of hard training.  
The blond girl spoke up with a strange ascent that gave her words something graceful.

" We are the new students." Ms Hoover blinked a few times. " Yes you can take seats as you please but first introduce yourself. They nodded and walked to the front of the class. The brunet spoke up first. "My name is Lydia Chase and my hobbies are fencing, archery, closequorter combat and singing." She had a musical, soft and crystal clear voice and had the same strange accent that the first girl had. The green eyed boy spoke up. He also had the strange acsent but his voice sounded human. "Okay. My name is Percy Jackson. I love swimming (at this all others rolled there eyes) fenceing and horse back riding." The blond girl cleared her voice. I still couldn't place that acsent. "

My name is Annabeth Jack... I mean Annabeth Chase. My Hobbies are chess, fencing, desining buildings." Okay these people like fencing much to much.  
The second boy so spoke up. He had a light voice. " My name is Avis Longing. I like fencing, reading and archery."  
They looked questioningly at Ms Hooper who had her eyebrows raised. She nodded and they looked there the class and noticing that them wouldn't be able to sit together. To Elisabeth, Linda and my pleasure the boy named Percy sat down next to me. Annabeth immediately took course for a goop of nerds. Avis sat down next to some Computer nerds and Lydia took the last empty seat next to some boys from the Football Team.  
This is the Perfect chanse to start a conversation with my will to be boyfriend.  
He pulls out his History book and listens two Ms Hoover.  
"Hi, I'm Madalena." There was no recreation. I tentatively let my leg brush his. He only looked up for a moment, raised an eyebrow and turns his atention back to Ms Hoover. "Not very conversational are you." I try again to start a conversation. "Can I help you with something?" Finely a reaction.

"I just wanted to Know of you wanted to hang out with me and my friends." I ask winking at him. "No thanks. I'd rather not." What's the matter with him. I'm like the popular girl around here. He has no right to not acsept my offer. I'll give him one more chanse. " We could go to the movies and get to know each other." The turns to me,"thanks but no thanks." His boy doesn't get that I like him. Suddenly I notice something shining on his ringfinger. It was a ring carved out of a glittering mountain crystal.

I could tell it wasn't glass ore anything es because my parents own a jewelry store It was carved from a single raw crystal. Before I could ask him about it a loud high pitshed scream filled the room. Ever ones head spun around to were that girl, Lydia was sitting. The captain of the Football Teams face was a mask of pain and was holding his hand wich was turning blue and swelling up and looking very broken. Ms Hooper asked what we all wanted to know, Lydia looked around as if just noticing everyone and smiled innocently. "He was trying to do inappropriate things so I gave his hands a little squeeze." Ms Hoover. "A little squeeze?" This time Lydia grinned. How strong is that girl?

**Hello. Yes I know this is really short. My next chapters will be a lot longer. I hope you have a lot of fun. Please Please Please Please Review. I love feedback more then Percy loves Annabeth and blue cookies.  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	10. Not a good first day

**In response to Reviews **

**Caro: I am really trying to get the spelling right but I´ve lived in germany for the last eight years and I don´t have the practice. I am happy that you liked it.**

**Godsandgoddessesofgreece: Good to hear that you liked it.**

**Not a good first day.**

_When written like this the words spoken are spoken in the elven tongue._

Madlena pov  
Tears were running down the jocks face as he gazed at his hand. "Elisabeth would you please bring Mark to the nurse?" Ms Hoover asks. Percy seemed to be amused by everything. That Annabeth girl was laughing silently. Alvis was also seemed to have problems keeping a straight face. Apparently I wasn't the only person who noticed there lack of appropriate behavior.

" Could you please explain what you find funny. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Ms Chase Breaking someones hand." This time Percy burst out laughing out loud. Annabeth answered Ms Hoovers question threw fits of giggles. " I'm sorry. Can't do that. It's just that we are surprised that Lydia only broke his hand." Before Ms Hooper could say anything Lydia put in,

"If you find that I didn't react appropriately I could follow Mark or what ever his name was and brake a few more bones." With that she gave Ms Hooper a perfect dazzling smile. Now Ms Hooper finely remembered that she was supposed to be the teacher and should enforce discipline in her own classroom.

#"Lydia Chase. You will Report to the principles office at ones. Ms Chase and Mr Jackson Mr Longolin, cut the laughing, someone getting hurt is not funny" next to me I could just make out Percy mumbling, "but someone getting Killed is."

Lydia pov.  
I stood up and gave the class a mock bow. Then I could feel Annabeths mind brush mine so I let down my defences. "Lydia, as funny it was you can't just brake peoples bones."

I snap back, I had seen how humans treat those at there mercy often enoth. _"He was trying to rape me._" I could sense Annabeth amusement. _" He wasn't. If this world didn't change in the Last 20 years he was trying to her you attention. Probably most girls he knows wouldn't take it that bad."_ before I could give a clever retort Annabeth quickly added. _" If you don't control yourself you will get kicked of this school."_

I ponder the madder and was able to feel Annabeths smugness at winning. She loves winning much to much. _"If that I is the case I'm sorry. But I can not comprehend how someone can stoop so low to let him or himself be reduced to there body. It is not respectful."_ Annabeths smugness grew.

_" You are right. Next time I will go to my dad. I mean Farodin and tell him to bring my displeasure to count."_ At this I could fee Annabeths smugness turn to a flood of emotions and images that screamed overkill. _"I will ask him to be discreet." I quickly add._

Annabeth internally rolled her eyes. _"That would mean only New York will be wiped of the map. Not the hole continent._ " That wasn't true. Farodin could be very selective in who would feel his rage. I think back to the last time a human or a half human got to feel Farodins and Aroras rage in person. What was his name again? Luke Castellan with this a flood of breath memories and images flooded my mind. I was able to remember the contempt I had felt for him.

Suddenly anger came from Annabeth side._ " What. Luke is still alive? You saw him? When, were?"_ Startled ay Annabeths response I answer._ "About three years before you came to Albenmark wile Farodin and Aurora were judging him. He is most likely in some dungeon deep under Val Crid._"

She felt something for him._ "Luke is a her-_" but I cut across her. She wouldn't taint the things my father stands for by calling that thing a hero._ " Your Luke is a monster. He was willing to kill those he supposedly held dearly and those he called friends and commit genocide just to have his vengeance. Do not dare taint Farodins name by bestowing on him the title of a hero."_

Surprised by my anger my adopted sister stayed silent. Annabeth had learned how reach out with her mind about a year ago. We kept it a secret to keep the upper hand over her husband and my boyfriend.  
The hole conversation didn't take more then a few seconds. I got up and walked to the door to leave the room like Ms Hooper had requested. Even tho most other would refrain from doing so, I let my mind brush the mind of the people around me. It gave me the ability to know what someone realy wanted from me. Most human minds were a chaos of primitive desires, memories and emotions. Surprisingly these were usually the students who Annabeth had identified as Popular.

Ironic that they should be called that. They were mostly feared not liked. And they hated each other more then anyone els. The so called geeks and nerds were the more clever and smart. They used there minds to solve problems. There minds and instincts were more controlled. Wile I open the door I new exactly in which Social class I would search for my friends and in which I would have my enemies. I am the princess of Albenmark and I will not tolerate Tyranny around me.

I raise my head high and leave the room. Then I walk to the principles office. Wile walking I let a part of my disguise Fall. I would not blow out cover nor will I hold back and if someone wants to face me they will face me at my full force and glory. I could feel my skin tingle from as my magic flooder three my body. In the minds of the humans I could seance the reaction. To them I was dazzling. To me I was myself. As I reach the main office a voice spoke threw the intercom. "Lydia Chase. Please report to the head office."

Well I'm hear. I push open the double door and enter. The Lady who had given me my schedule let then an out ago was staring at me wide eyed. "I was summoned?" She nods and sends me threw to the principals office.

The Principal and that Mark boy were already there. Marks Hand was burred under a bag of Ice. They saw me coming and suddenly there eyes widen.

Percy pov.  
As Lydia got up her expression turned from Innocent amusement to one of annoyance. Annabeth face was frozen in shock. As Lydia walks to the door her mood change rapidly form annoyance to contempt.

For a heartbeat she seemed to be shaking with barely contained rage and anger. Then her eyes filled with pride and cold determination. The opens the door and she gracefully leaves the room. The door shuts with a snap.

The rest of my first period ends with Ms Hooper trying defensively to continue her class who were discussing what had happened. Madalena or what ever her name was had finely given up trying to flirt with me.

She was staring at my ring thinger. Ohh well. Finely the bell rings. I hastily stuff my books and other equipment into my gab and as I stand up Annabeth stands next to me. Her face betrayed one Emotion. Something had shaken her up badly but it was clear she didn't want go talk about it now or here. I take her hand to comfort her. Suddenly Madalena screeches. "her! her!" I turn around to see her pointing her finger at out entwined hands and our clearly matching crystal rings we had gotten from the Elves as a present.

"What about her?" I snap at her."You are engaged to her?" I was tempted to tell her we were married but I stuck to the official story that we were engaged. " We are engaged yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I snap at her.

She suddenly notices that if she didn't back down she would look like a jealous bitch. "Well congratulations and good luck." She purrs with a sickly sweet voice but adds under her voice "wile it lasts." Ohh great. Trouble incoming. We weren't really in trouble but Magdalena still could cause a migraine and if she did mannage do make some damage we both had a familie that had no problems with just letting her dissapear. We turn back around and leave the classroom hand in hand with out a word.

We weave threw the groops of students wile we cross the building suddenly the crowds brake in the middle to make way for someone. It was Lydia but something had charged. She was dazzling and seemed unapproachable. It looked like she was emanating warm sunlight or was bathed in it. Her perfect tanned skin was gleaming in what seemed like warm golden light.. It was as if someone had pulled away a curtain and revealed what was there the whole form. Her eyes shone with pride and determination and she was radiating power.

Something had changed her. I almost was to intimidated to speak to her but when she saw us her face broke into her old playful grin._ "How is life?"_ I was to surprised to answer but Annabeth saved me but her voice seemed a bit guarded._ " Great. You look happy"_ at this Lydia trademark enchanting laugh filled the air and suddenly the Ice was broken. It was like a switch and been turned and the old Lydia was back. _"So you talked to the principal?"_ I ask.

_"Yes, as it would appear the principal is Marks uncle. Mark threatened to sue me but I hinted that I would sue him for harassment and get a restraining order on him if he didn't change classes so I wouldn't have to be in a room with him."_

I could image the dazzling and intimidating Lydia I just met a few seconds ago sitting there in the principals Office and scaring the hell out of everyone in the room._ "Well we have math now."_ Annabeth mumbles as she deciphers her time table. Alvis runs up to us.

_"Thanks you for waiting for me._ " he tells us. Just as we start on our way toward the new classroom someone steps in out way."Who are you and what language were you speaking?" Wait what do you mean wich language. Then I relised we had switched to Elves native language with out noticing. " Lydia seemed to have a good run today because she snapped back._"It's a secret language that comes from my family. And my name is Lydia Chase. Now don't even bother of telling me your name because I don't give a crap either way."_

With those words she grabbed Alvis hand and set of towed the math classroom dragging Alvis behind her_. "We really need to train her in human interaction. Her social skills are not existent. "_ Annabeth mumbles to me. With that she takes my hand again and we continue on our way ignoring the boy who had stopped us. After what seemed like hours we finely reached the math room.

_"Annabeth, has it hit you that the second period starts now. We have been here for les then an hour and we are already causing massive collateral damage. "_ she smiles at me. "_ Yes I know. The time flies by. Lydia will get better."_ Okay strange. I had meant that time is crawling by. suddenly Annabeth Starts giggling. _"We are speaking in the Elven language again."_  
She was right. The language had taken its place as our first language. English felt awkward for us.

James Grace pov.  
There were the new students. I could see from the way they walk that they were trained fighters and there muscular bods were evidences of hard training. Both of the Girls were beautiful. The Blond girl looked like she could be from the Athena cabin at camp. The other didn't have any trademark looked but a few moments ago she was more beautiful then any Aphrodite girl and more dazzeling then Apollo. Her Laugh had been like music or sunlight. It practicality forced a smile on my face. The boy looked like a mail Version of Sophie. The first and only child of Poseidon since Percy Jackson. They looked like they could be half bloods so I walked closer to investigative and Listen in on there conversation. Ones close enough to eavesdrop I notice a problem. They were speaking in a unknown language. It sounded like music. It was graceful.

Confused I walk up to them and demand who they are and what language they were speaking. It came out much more arrogant and demanding then I had wanted it to sound. They turned there atention to me. The blond girl also had he gray eyes of a Athena Child but hers had a unnatural sparkle to them. The black haired green eyed boy looked quite normal. More hansom then most and better built but nothing unprecedented. The brown haired girl snaped at me.

"It's a secret language that comes from my family. And my name is Lydia Chase. Now don't even bother of telling me your name because I don't give a crap either way." With that she grabbed the boys whose name was Alvis hand and dragged him of. The other spoke to each other for a few seconds in there unknown language. Then they take each others hand and walk away as if I didn't exists wich gave me a feeling I didn't often . I was getting a crush on the blond girl and I didn´t even know there name. The next few hours nothing important happened except a rumor that that new girl, Lydia, had crushed Marks hand.  
-Line barker-  
Finely lunch. I entered to see a angry Madalena storming past me away from a table that my friends and I usually occupied. We stooped. Our table was already filled. The 4 new students were sitting there. I looked left to Fred Zang who shrugged his shoulders. His girlfriend Selena Valdez  
decides for us go not go on a confrontation curse by pulling Fred to the naboring Table. We sat down and slayed our Tablets down on the Table.

I was sitting so my face was turned go our now occupied table. They were talking in there strange language. Suddenly my cousin Melanie Di Angelo waved a hand in front of my face. "Hi Melanie." She grins at me. "Did you find something you like." "Of course not." But I could never lie to her so I gave up." What's her name?" I ask her my eyes on her face.

"Her name is Annabeth" I raise my eyes at here. "Like the hero who died 21 years ago." She nodded. Now I  
decide to get to business. " Do you think I should try to ask her out?" Melanie shrugged her shoulders. You might think I'm a bit to confident but being the grandson of both Zeus and Aphrodite just be worth something. Melanie giggled . She often maid fun of me for being the ladys man of the school. I got up and walked over to the blond girl.

See what most guys don't get is that there is no reason to be afraid when asking a girl out. The worst thing that could happen is that they say no and Despite what everyone says I get a lot of nos. Everyone just hears about the times it works. So I walk up to her and tip her on the shoulder. The hole table looked or glared at me.

I just wanted to say sorry if I offended you earlier. She nodded and looked at expectantly as if she new that wasn't it. "My name is James. I wanted to ask you if you have a boyfriend." "No I don't". This was going better then expected. "Would you go out on a date with me." I suddenly noticed what wasn't right. By now most Girls would be giggling if they were singles and if they had a boyfriend they would have shone they wasn't interested but Annabeths Grey sparkling eyes were Icy orbs looking at me like she was trying to solve a puzzle and she wasn't sure if I was a part of the puzzle or not, this girl didn't look interested in me, she didn't even seem to care that I had asked her out.

Something had changed that girl. The other two boys and that Lydia girl were grinning like I was missing a joke. Okay that girl Lydia was grinning evilly I raise my hands in surrender " Am I missing something?" Annabeth grabs the hand of the black haired green eyed boy next to next to her and raised there hands over the table. On there ring finger something was glittering. She didn't have a boyfriend. She was engaged. The Boy smiled at me warmly like he wasn't angry at me for asking out his girl.

"Hi. My name is Percy Jackson." Wait wait Percy Jackson...Annabeth Jackson or Chase. Everyone from my world know them. Suddenly Lydia called something in in her strange language. They all stood up and ran out of the Hall. I stood there stunned for a second and turned to my friends. Did you here that? They nodded. If this really were Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson then why were they so young. And why were they alive in any case. We need to get to the bottom of this.

**I´m updating jet again. What do you think ill happen when Percys old Stepfather is still English Teacher. And why do you think our Heros left the room so fast. I love Feedback so please give me somthing to work with.** **A few chapters ago I forgot a whole chapter.  
**

**Plus I would like to thank another for helping me out but I don´t know ifhe/she would like being named out loud.  
**

**Please Review**


	11. Parents and Premortals

**Parents and Premortals**

_**To doesnt matter: I am happy that you liked it.. **_

_**nabears101: I am really trying to get better in spelling and gramma but as I said. I live in germany and I do not write much in english.**_

_**Godsandgoddessesofgreece: Good to hear from happy readers. **_

_When written like this then the speach is in elvish_

Alvis pov.  
We were finely going to meet the two who would be joining us. Finely we reached the entrance hall I freeze just like my companions. There was one male and one female Holding hands. Both looked to also be about 18. The male was tall with almost snow white skin. He had white blond hare and high cheekbones and a sword fighters built. Threw his white T shirt you could see his perfect muscled chest. He was wearing a dark blue jeans. His eyes were cold dark sapphire blue, almost black pools and I could just make out rainbows dancing on the outer edge of his Irises. His face is a expressionless mask. He seemed to almost have a cold silver aura around him.

He remembered me of a clear arctic winter with a bright stray night sky and Aroras dancing in the heavens. cold, beauty full pure and a hostile environment for those who don't careful. The female was tall and had long black hair, sparkling war emerald green eyes and tanned skin. Her body had more curves then Annabeths or Lydias had but still she looked athletic. She was wearing a white blouse and Jeans. Her skin was fair even if not as white as the one of her companion. Her face was breathtaking. On her perfect red lips was a hint if a warm smile. If her companions was a arctic winter then she remembered me of a forest in the summer. Warm and full of life. There was no doubt.

There stood Farodin and Arora. Possibly the most powerful beings ever to walk the face of this world and they had schoolbags slung over there shoulder. _" Hi people . Did you miss me."_ Farodin joked in his melodic voice. Aurora rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head. If Farodin turned up looking like a winter price then he should at least act like it._ " We are your reinforcements" Arora told us. Annabeth as usual caught up quickly. _

_" Is there any reason why you came in person."_ She asks suspiciously and a bit worried_." You mean apart from being bored?_" Arora gives us her soft, kind, trademark smile. For them being as old as they are they often behave like children. I didn't even know bow old they were. "Farodin speaks up, "_Percy this is still your show. You are the boss."_  
Percy nods looking a little baffled.  
_"What is our next class."_ asks Aurora. _"English"_ comes the answer from Lydia. Suddenly a little elderly woman approaches us. _"How may I help you?"_ Asks Farodin polity. She falters for a second under his cold dark eyes that didn't fit at all to his behavior. "We have a school policy that enforces Students to speak only English as long as they can speak it." I just notice again that we had spoken in our native language. Farodin opens his mouth in protests but Arora cuts across him. "Of course we shall cooperate. " the teacher looked like she was thinking. "who the hell talks like that."

The two immortals looked questioningly at Percy. "em mm okay. Let's go then." He grabs Annabeths hand and starts on there way. This was only the second half of the first day and the day was much to eventful. How were we supposed to survive a hole year. Suddenly Annabeth stops and turns around. "We need a cover story for you two. " Lydia butted in like usual." Okay. Your cover story will be that you to are brother and sister and that you hate each other." The two ancients looked horrified. "Or you two pose as a couple." I have to grin. Lydia had mentioned that she had spent years of trying to her those two together At this they for some reason they looked evermore horrified. After a few seconds Farodin made a choose wile Arora glared at Lydia. "We will take the second option." Annabeth had to but in. " Come on were are going to be late for English." " We have to her our time tables and locker numbers first. We will meet you there."

Percy pov.  
The door opened and Farodin and Arora rushed in. The teacher wasn't there Jet. This time we had managed to secure six seats close next each other. The two immortals dropped there schoolbags and sit down next to each other. Then the door opens again. A familiar looking elderly loosing man with sandy blond hair enters the room and walked to the front of the class. "Good morning." He got a few half hearted replies. Why was that man so familiar. A girl raised her hand and the teacher nodded to her, "Mr Bofis. I wanted to ask you when the next english test takes place." Wait I new that Name...Mr Bowlfish hm Bofis... Paul... Stepladder. Ohh shit. We had never thought about the possibility that we would meet someone we new.

I looked to Annabeth whose face was filled with surprise to. Farodin and Arora looked interested but not worried. Easy for them. They had planned to stay clear of Olympus and camp. After answering the girls question paul looked around the class and his eyes came to rest on us. His expression was graded. Who are you. Lydia answered" My name is Lydia Chase. Blondie here is my sister." "Names please?" Lydia sighed. " Blnodies name is Annabeth Chase. The guy cuddling with her is Percy Jackson. The other black haired boy is Alvis Longolin and the the lovebirds are Farodin Alvenmark and Arora Val Carid." Paula mouth opens in shock. Suddenly his face filled with fear for a second and then he and his eyes shot to Arora who blinked ones. He nodded. "Well then. I hope you have fun at this school. Come to me after classes are over and I will tell you what you've missed. " we nodded.

Ohh shit. This wasn't going as planned. The rest of the class went over fast. After class Madalena had also seemed to be interested in Farodin until she got a good look at his eyes. Then she backed of. She glared at Annabeth every time she got a chanse to. The Rrest of the day passed uneventful. After the school the six of us reported to the retirement room.  
After a few minuets Paul came up to us."So you two are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Annabeth Jackson or Chase daughter of Athena." "Yes we are Paul." I answer exasperated.  
"Does sally Know you are back." Annabeth and I shake my head. "Percy, Aurora and I got something to do, here are the house keeper and the address." Farodin gave us a envelope. Just as Farodin turns around paul exclaims, "Now wait just one second. I have right to know.

No one goes anywhere until you've told both me and my wife the whole story. " He exclaims and trys to grabs Farodins shoulder to stop him from leaving. Paula fingers just brushed Farodin and suddenly there was a bluer of movement and my stepfathers was hanging on the wall by the throat, trying to pries Aroras thingers of his throat. Her expression had changed in a heartbeat. A few seconds before her green eyes had been sparkling playfully. Now they were two black orbs and her face had lost all collar and looked like a mask. She was intimidating. The room temperature had also dropped and the son seemed to lose a lot of its strength. Until this moment I had considers Arora peaceful. I had been wrong. Farodin had also frozen. His deep melodic voice was cold and emotionless. "Do not touch me human." Suddenly I unfroze. "Lady Arora. Peace! Stop! He meant no harm." I attempted to talk her down. There was no question. Arora would kill Paul without remorse if no one stopped her. Finally Aurora let go and steps back." Forgive me. I wasn't thinking." Then she grabbed Farodins hand and dragges him down the hall to the school parking lot leaving Paul on he ground gasping for breath. Annabeth and I surge forward and help him onto his feet. "Should we move this discussion some were els? " Lydia asks tentatively. We all agree.  
"You should speak to your mother." I nod  
"We can take my car." Paul offers.

- line breaker-  
Paul unlocks the door to the flat. "Sally. Guess whose back" he calls into the flat. A about 65 year old version of Sally Bofis appears. At the sight of her guests she freezes. " Percy? Annabeth? " we both grin at her. Then she launches herself at us and gives us a rib cracking hug. Then she notices Lydia and Alvis and wile she is at it she is already at it and being the mother that she was she hugged Alvis who looked absolutely horrified. Then she hugged Lydia. Her face was priceless. I had never seen Lydia nervous or even scarred and the expression on Lydia face was one of up most horror. The only ones that had hugged her in her 44 years were Farodin and Arora and they had arrived her and Annabeth and me after weave known each other for 10 years. Now she was being embraced by someone who she had known from story and in person not for more then a few seconds. Her body went ridged and also for the first time Lydia of Albenmark was utterly helpless. For a few seconds I already got worried that Lydia would freak out and crush my mother like a twig. After a few seconds mom pulled back. Then she noticed that my two friends were in some kind of shock. You just have to tell me everything.  
Somehow mom managed to conjure up dozens of big blue chocolate chip cookies from no ware. Lydia looked at them side eyed. I had mentions them and how they they were the best this in the world. The asked in a awed voice. "Are these the cookies the We started the story from our failed death skipping the chat with Farodin to meeting Lydia. I didn't want to betray the elves secrets so I just hinted that Lydia and Alvis wasn't human and my mother new that I has holding back. At one point Paul asked what Aroras problem was earlier. Lydia laughed and answered the question. "She and Farodin have been unrepeatable form the moment they started existing and were extremely close and have had each others back in many battles." My mother laughed at this. "So they are like Percy and Annabeth." Lydia nodded._"yep right down to being in love with each other for years._

_"_ Then I remember something. Knowing that Lydia was listening I rethought my earlier question. _"_ Then I feel Lydia mind. It remembered me of a clear pool with a strange early music. "They didn't have a real birth. They have always existed. They are timeless. At some point they just decided to form a consensuses. That would be about 8.5 billion years ago. They formed as far as I know a few decades before Chaos did but they aren't the oldest ones out there." I let that sink in. 8,5 billion years. They let Gaea look young. Lydia nodded. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Paul opens it and reveal Farodin and Aurora. "We need to leave. We have a house to move Into." Farodin announces. "You have to leave." Mom exclaims. " Weal be back tomorrow or the day after that." I calm her down. "You can come by tomorrow. Just don't tell them about us being back." Farodin tells her, My mother nods . Annabeth laughs softly. "Yes Mrs Boris. We will be back."

Annabeth pov.  
In front of the Apartment stood a black Audi Q8. Percy takes a in Sharp breath and asks. _"Farodin why did you buy a armored_  
_vehicle. This car is a Tank. Hostile proof glass, armor plaiting in the sides, front, behind, Top and the heaviest in the bottom. Plus this car has active armory and blast grenades, flares, and a smokescreen system. Or it had those back in 2014 when the German Annealer drove on of these. I have no idea what it has today."_ Farodin grins and Aroras eyes widen then she rolls her eyes at her companion. _"Only the best for my knights."_ He got in the drivers seat. Arora rode shotgun. Leaving me sitting in the back between Lydia and Annabeth. Farodin started the engine and we were on our way. Lydia was watching everything Farodin did wile steering the car most likely. Somehow I couldn't get my mind around the fact that Farodin is able to drive car.

-line barker-

We left the city into the country side. Finally we reached a big house and with big I mean 4 stories and each story over 700 square meters. On the roof was a glass dome and it looked like there was also a garden on the roof but to be sure it was to dark. Farodin pulled into the drive way and pressed on a remote for the garage door. It revealed 4 very expensive looking sport cars. I almost laughed, "Farodin, how did you pay for all this?"  
He grinned. "King of Albenmark. Remember?"  
We got out and entered the house. There was a big living room with soft sofas and a large flat screen. Also a big modern kitchen and behind a safe door was a armory filled with elven weapons and armor. In the Story above that were three large bedrooms. Each with a large balcony, walk threw closet stocked with a wife verity of clothes reaching from normal everyday clothes to Designer dresses and also elven clothing and dresses and our ceremonial white robes and long silver chain mail.  
We also had a bathroom for each bedroom. The second floor had a library, fitness room and a disco that could also be used just for practice. Farodin had also Provided a wide verity of instrument. The Top floor was Faro dins and Aroras room. It had a desk with two Laptops and 4 normal screens.

The room was littered with little tables covered with little Bronze, silver, and Gold ornamental. In one corner stood a large Bronze telescope. One corner held a large double bed. The opposite wall was occupied by one massive flat screen facing it were a few couches and armchairs. The walls and floors were made of a dark brown wood. The ceiling was maid of a glass dome. The room only filled half the floor. The other half was a outdoor Garden with a little pond and little trees it bushes. He trees were covered with poison ivy. At the edge of the pond stands a bench. The garden and the room were connected by a class door.

When we had finally settled in we returned to the ground floor to find Arora preparing the table and Farodin standing in the kitchen wearing a flowery apron cooking the food. It looked hilarious.  
We ate dinner in silences. Arora noted at some point that this was the worst undercover operation ever. We didn't even last One day. Hopefully the Olympians didn't find out because that would mean trouble. Once finished with dinner we all cleaned up. Percy was thrilled to find out that behind the house lay a large 50m long 3m deep swimming pool so he was away. Arora was lying in the living room reading a book. Lydia and Avis had driven back into the city to try out a cinema and Farodin was somewhere doing something.

I naturally went to the library, grabbed a book and sat down in a armchair. At some point Percy had come in to tell me he was going to bed. A few minutes later I closed the book and put it back into the shelf and walked down to the living room. Arora had disappeared. Farodin sat there writing something on a scroll. I approach him. Goosebumps appeared in my skin as I got the feeling that something important was happening. _"Hey Farodin, what are you writing about?"_  
He looks up and smiles." About what being a premortal is like?"  
Interested I sit down._ "Well what is it like?"_ He grins._ "You are so like your mother. You Know what puts normal gods including Gaea and Tartars apart from mortals apart from the fact that hey are immortal and more powerful then mortals?"_ I mole the question over for a few seconds. Then I remember something I had heard in the Morpheus cabin. _" Gods take many forms and spend a lot of time in many places at ones." he nods impressed. "Well we premortals do something similar and on a much larger scale. _"

I scrunch my eyebrows thinking hard. _" Could you please explain what you mean?"_ Farodin shakes his head smiling and I feel slightly disappointed._ "Everyone thinks that being a premortal being Jeans being very old and powerful. That is not the case. You could definitely learn to be one. If you want me to I will show you what being a premortal realy is about."_ I look at him wide eyed. _"What do you mean?"_  
Farodin stands up grinning and starts glowing in a bright cold silver light. He stretches his hand out and offers it to me._ " You will get to experience it for your shelf."_ Shocked I stand up. In my mind my caution and curiosity had a short showdown and curiosity won. I reach out and grasp his Hand. I didn't know what to expect. His hand felt cool in mine. Suddenly he erupted in bright light. Looking down I notice that I was now also glowing to. Suddenly I could feel the atoms of my body turn to pure energy. It wasn't unpleasant. I didn't even feel different. After what could have been a few seconds or millennia I was every time. I could sense every thing.

I can feel the thoughts and feelings of every being on earth. But if I tried to focus on one being. It just slipped away. And not only humans and animals. I could see Jason and Piper eating dinner watching a movie or Athena staring down at the City and Zeus making out with a mortal woman in a hotel room. No I couldn't only See them. I was them. I could sense something I recognize as Farodin and something else to. Probably another premortal. Then I understood. I didn't exists. Everything else was me if that made any sense. I haven't only every consensuses. I was the air they breathed. I was the water raining from the sky. I was the Wind in the sky. I was everyone, everything that exists at ones .

A part of the sky. I didn't exist. I just am. I let myself just be, not thinking, not judging and not caring. I just existed. Suddenly everything dimmed and I formed a consciousness and a body, I was back in the living room. My name is Annabeth Jackson. My knees gave away under me and I started to fall but Farodin caught me and laid me on the couch. I suddenly noticed that something was of. I had forgotten something important. Then Farodins calm voice reached my ears. _"Breath Annabeth"_

Now I know what I had forgotten. Breathing...wasn't that something critical...like a ritual...that you had to do over and over again or die._ "You have a body again Annabeth. You need to breath."_ Ahh breathing. Wasn't that the thing were you filled your lung with air.. Then it hit me. I had been bodiless. I hadn't needed to breath. Now I had a body and it needed Oxygen to survive. I try to take a breath. Nothing happened. Breathing ! How did you do that? Now panic filled me. _" Don't think Annabeth. Calm down."_ Farodin told me.

Yes. easy for him to say. He didn't forget how to breath. Hell I was by birth a Athenian. We thought about problems. Suddenly something me in the face and broke my tail of thoughts. It didn't hurt but I sure did get my atention. Farodin had just slapped me in the face. I look up at him with wide eyes. He had never before hit me nor had I seen him hit anyone ever. Then I noticed something. I was breathing again. Now I take deep breaths. _"You know you think to much Annabeth. You had a long day. Turning into a full fledged premortal goddess. Go to bed._ " he turned to leave. I sit up. _"Farodin, what do you mean I turned into a premortal."_  
He turns to face me. "Exactly what I say. Do not worry. You are still yourself. You won't have any special ability of powers."  
_"So does that mean that I can do what ever we just did again?"_  
He smiles._ "Of course you can. But you didn't do anything. You just turned it to something else and you will have to find out for your self how to do it."._ I was about to ask what exactly I had turned into when I realize that I already new. I had turned into everything.

Percy pov.  
Alvis was lying dead on the ground. Come on Percy. We need to get out of here. I looked to the voices. Here stood Annabeth and Lydia. Lydia had a long, deep cut with blood dripping down from it, running down her face and Annabeth was clutching her side. We were all waring heavy battle armor. We were heading toward a bridge. I look around and realize that I was standing in the ruins of a city. There were burning cars and building parts littering the streets. What also hit me that there were thousands of bodies lying around on the ground. Then I ran up at joined Annabeth and Lydia._ "We need to get back to Albenmark before Farodin and Arora engage Chaos and his minions. The gods and half bloods alone with a few thousand humans are already evacuated but we are out of time."_ She yells at me. Suddenly Lydia stops. Her face Fills with fear then determination and her eyes turning with a fire that I had never seen before.

In combination with that and the dirt and blood covering her whole body, she looked fiercer then ever before. I turn around. Chaos had enslaved the minds of the human race and they were coming. There were thousands of them. They all had a blank expression on there faces. Most were empty handed but some were carrying Baseball bats or hunting knives. When Lydia spoke her voice was calm but filled with pride and passion._"I will hold them of as long as I can. Take Annabeth and run as fast as you can. Return to Albenmark."_

I couldn't just leave her but then I realize that she was right. If I didn't leave and did not help Annabeth she would die. Lydia alone would have no problem escaping but she would be slowed down by Annabeth and I would never be able to hold them of for long enoth. But Lydia could. I nodded. _"See you on the other side Percy."_ She calls to me. Annabeths knees buckle out from under her. I lift her up into my arms and the Last thing I would ever from Lydia was her beautiful face covered on blood and filled worth rage and determination. Then she raised her sword with both hands and kissed the blade then Charter. I readjust my grip on Annabeth and start running down the bridge.

After a minute i have the feeling like someone had dropped a chunk of Ice into my stomach. I turn around to and see Lydia in the distance she was surrounded be dozens of bodies. Something was sticking out of Lydia back. It was a very long knife. Lydia swung sword wildly the air and cutting down 4 people. Suddenly she disappeared in a swarm of bodies. There was nothing I could do to help my sister. _"And so goes Lydia the daughter of Farodin."_ I start running again. Then the air around me started to hum. Farodin and Arora had engaged Chaos, Nix, Gaea and Tartars in battle. This world was most likely going to be ripped apart in the showdown. Finely I reach the concealed path between earth and Albenmark.

I take one more look and my old home. The city of New york was standing in flames and I could see hundreds of thousands of humans charging toward me. Then the hole world shook. The earth split apart and revealed molten rock miles under ground. Suddenly the entire city disappeared into the deep. Hastily I turn around and step on the pathway between the two worlds. Just before I leave earth forever the hole world lights up. That could mean only one thing. One of the premortals had taken his or her tree form. There wasn't enoth time. I tossed Annabeth onto the pathway and she disappeared into Albenmark.

I look back and a shock wave was rapidly approaching. And just as I flex my muscles to jump to safety the shock wave reaches me, suddenly I sit bolt upright in my bed panting heavily. A voice speaks in my head. _"Calm down youngling. You now know what will happen if you fail."_ then the door of my room opens and Annabeth comes whispering into the room. Something was different about her. She pulls of all her cloths except her undergarments and crawls into bed. _"Dream?"_ She asks. I nod. _"I love you"_ we whisper at the same time. She presses her lips against mine and then snuggles up against me and promptly falls asleep. Just before I pass into the world of dreams myself I notices what was different with Annabeth. She was emitting a soft silver light. Then I lose my consciousnes.

**I hope you had fun. This chapter is a bit longer. I really hope you had fun. Please Review. I know my spelling and gramma is really. Please forgive me.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	12. One of us

**Haha I´m back,**

One of us

_When written like this the speech is in elvish._

Annabeth pov.  
I open eyes and see Percy sleeping. Then I look around at the alarm clock. 10:34 am. Perfect late for school. Much to late on the second day. _"Percy, wake up."_ I hiss. Nothing. Time for more drastic measures. I take a deep breath and blow air into his ear. Then he sits up and knocks me of the bed. _"You are such a seaweed brain."_ I groan wile getting up.  
He jumps it of the bed and is at my side in a heartbeat._ "Are you alright wise girl?"_ He asks in a worried voice.  
I nod. _"Percy, we slept in late."_ "Of course this Information lets him grin. We both take a quick shower and pull some cloths on. Then we leave the room. Downstairs, at the dining table, sit Farodin and Arora. We all say good morning._"Where are Lydia and Avis?" "They are at school."_ answers Arora.  
_"Why didn't you wake us up?"_ I ask a bit pissed of wile Percy smile thankfully.  
_"You both had a long night."_ Farodin reasoned. _"Sit down. I will get you something to eat."_

We sit down wile Farodin walks into the kitchen to get something to eat. Arora smiles at us. _"If you want to you can still go to school."_ Arora points out. I contemplate the madder. Then I see Percy pleading face._ "Okay well go."_ The horror struck look on his face was definitive worth it. _"Can we go on a date after wards._" I didn't realy know why I asked Farodin for permission. Percy was the leader in our operation. But guess Farodin and Arora kind of were our parents in one way or another. " Of course you can."  
This cheers Percy up a bit. _"You know what. We will go to. By the way, you need to get a driver license."_ Arora points out. I nod. _"Let's get going then."_ I announce. We grab our schoolbags and walk to the Audi and were on our way.

Stella pov.  
"I hate school. I hate the human race and I am ashamed to be a part of it. The human race is a brutal, primitive and barbaric race that destroys everything that can't protect itself. I am not a fighter, even if I was it wouldn't do me any good. Yes, I have a pretty face but my pride forbids me from using it. I am 1,56m high and with my big brown eyes plus my second hand clothes because my family had no money, no one will ever take me serious and if ever given the chanse, I shall leave the human race behind without a look back." This I promise myself as I grab a tray and get inline for lunch. Suddenly I hear the voice I fear and hate most in the world, " So, how is your day." No madder what I said it would go against me but this time I wouldn't bow down.

I look up a bit and see a heavily bandaged hand. "So, I heard someone broke you hand, I hope it hurt Mark." I spit at him. He and his friends laugh. "Fisty aren't you?" He drawls.  
Before he can say anything els I finely get my food and walk of to pay for it. Then I look around the cafeteria and find a empty table at the back of the hall. I briskly walk to the table looking down at my feat hoping no one would notice me. Finely I reach the table and sit down without any problems for ones.  
Then I hear them coming. I count down the seconds and eat as much as I can because I new that ones they were there I wouldn't be able to. Suddenly someone sat down beside me and my heart sinks, I didn't even look up but the verbal assault stayed out. I look up. It wasn't Mark. It was the new girl, Lydia. The very one that had broken Marks hand.  
"Not alone for ones. Maybe you might even make a friend."

She was the first person that had chosen to sit down next to me without planning to make my life hell. "If you want to be popular then leave and sit somewhere es." Her eyes turned hard. " You mean liked by them?" nodding toward Mark and his gang. "When they start liking me then I know I'm doing something wrong."  
"Hey, we are talking to you." Lydia ignores him. "Are you deaf bitch?" he yells at me. Lydia stiffens next to me and now I notice how muscular she is. Before she can do anything a deep voice sounds out. "Is there a problem here?" My head wipes around there stand the new students. Mark was also looking at him and sizing the one who spoke up. His name, I had heard was Farodin.  
Mark is a giant. He is 2m tall and covered with muscles. I would have to ask Lydia, if she stuck around, how she had broken his hand.  
Farodin was just as tall but he wasn't as wide built. He was also muscular but there was one difference. Marks muscles were so big he looked bulky. It was unnatural and he had worked out to look like that. Farodin wasn't as wide. But his muscled where hard and lean. They were a product from training. He looked deadly. Apparently Mark thought so too because he turned around and walked away. "May we sit down to?" He asks me. I nod.

They sit down around me and skin we were all eating together.  
I found out that Percy and Annabeth were engaged, Lydia and Avis were dating and Farodin and Arora had some kind of ethereal flirting relationship but they were unbelievable close. Then I noticed something. This was the first time a goop gave me the feeling to belong somewhere.

This was the first time people at school were interested at me. At some point Alvis joined us. He had had detention for something. Little did I know that one day I would get to fulfill my promise.  
-line barker-  
It turned out that Lydia, Annabeth, Percy and I had most classes together. Which was great since I didn't have to run around alone. In math I was surprised when Lydia asked were I was going when I took my usual seat in the front of the class. She even looked a bit hurt so I sat down between Farodin and Lydia. As expected everyone was staring at me. The new goop had been the one that was expected to become popular since they all looked like supermodels that advertised for beachwear. Well everyone except Farodin who looked like he would advertise for warm clothing for people who wanted to go on Arctic expedition.

He practically looked like he was born for the Arctic. And in that goop of tall beautiful people sat I. Okay, Annabeth was only 5,9. But they were all beautiful. And then was me. I didn't look ugly. I even looked quite good but I managed to hide it well since I tried hard not to draw atention to myself. Annabeth leans over to me and whispers into my ear: "Stop hiding." I look at her confused. She learns forward again. " You are making yourself small. That way you mark your self as prey. Sit strait and hold your head high. Tell the world that you are hear and you are hear to stay. Let them deal with it." She smiles at me. "I am small. It won't help." I whisper back. Annabeth just rolls her eyes and looks at me expectantly. I sigh and sit up a bit straight. "You are hopeless" Annabeth wines at me. Seeing my offended expression she adds. "Don't take it personally. Percy is also hopeless." Percy wines in protest and I giggle. Wait I giggled. What is wrong with me. I had never giggled in my life.

On my other side I could see Lydia smile as if she knew what I had thought. Annabeth sighs and pushes my shoulder back and presses by back so I sit at my full not so impressive height but I still feel a bit better. Annabeth looks me up and down with her piercing gray eyes and nods approving wich gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. Finely the teacher comes in and writes down on the blackboard what our task for the day was. Annabeth leans other to me. "Can you tell me the questions are?" I look at her questioningly but Percy explains for her. " Wise girl and I have dyslexia. I nod now understanding. I tell her what we are supposed to do and Annabeth writes it down in what I recognize as ancient Greek.

Seeing my questioning look she quickly explains in a whisper that for some reason she and Percy for some reason could read and write in ancient Greek.  
I nod and pretend I understand. But Annabeths brains obvious compensated for her dyslexia. Then I notice that both Percy and Annabeth were alyways moving in some way. If you didn't look for it you didn't notice the small taping with a foot or the playing piano with her fingers. Lydia, Farodin, Alvis and Arora had obviously mastered the ability of pretending to be statues. While they were listing to the teacher they didn't move a muscle. I had seen statues in Rome that moved more then they did. And When they moved they seemed always to expect a fight. Farodin and Arora always tried to shield the other with there body without noticing what they were doing, the same was with Percy and Annabeth. They all also moved like dancers. They were graceful. If I had to do a wild guess I would say that all of them had been trained in the marshal Arts. Yes I know. I am paranoid but after being societies pushing bag for 18 years you learn to read the person in front of you. You learn to tell if someone wants to harm you.

Annabeth is brilliant. She had solved all the math problems before I even had the first one finished. Farodin and Arora weren't any slower. They for some reason seemed to be old. Okay that was the wrong word for it. They seemed timeless. If someone had told me that those two had been around when Athens was founded I wouldn't have been surprised. Something was wrong with them but I wasn't going to hold that against them. They were the first people to accept me apart from my parents and they were nice and treated each other with respect.

Plus they had taken me in and treated me like I belonged with them. They treated me as if I had always been one of them.  
Finely we had break. We stood by my locker chatting away. I was having more fun then I ever had at school before. When I pointed out to Lydia that everybody was staring at us she didn't seem to care.. History passed quickly and in the end Lydia and I got teamed up on a after school protect about the city of Athens. After the school day Farodin, Arora, Percy, Annabeth, Lydia and I met up in the entrance hall of the school. "So,... when and were should we meet...you know for the project." Lydia asks tentatively.

I got a bit nervous. They didn't know how poor my families was and I wasn't ready to tell anyone. My parents and I live in a tiny three room flat in New York. My father worked for MC Donald and also did some low level level maintenance for the municipal utilities and they were saving every dollar so I could go to collage. In high school he used to be a strait A student but then my mom had gotten pregnant and but he had drooped out to help her. So bad luck.  
"I don't know. Your place I guess." A answer. "Do you need to ask you parents first?". I blush and mumbles. "I don't have a mobile phone." Lydia smiles. "Don't worry. I got my first phone yesterday. She hands my a sleek black phone with a huge screen. I carefully take it and dial in our phone number and held the phone to my ear. My mother answered. "Hello?"  
Me: Hi. It's me Stella.  
Mom.:"Hi darling. Everything alright?"  
My mother knows and suffered under my (hard social position).  
Me: "Yes. Everything is great."  
There was a short pause on the other side. My school day had never been good. Alright meant I hadn't taken any physical punishment. Little did I know then no one in that school would ever be able to harm me again without facing a devastating reply.  
Me:" We have a school project for History. I was planning on going to my partners place and working on it."  
She was now getting suspicious. Normally I would beg them to excuse me from the project.  
Mom:"Well as long as you can find a way to get home."  
Well we couldn't afford a car.  
As if Farodin had heard the problem he offered:" I could take you back afterward."  
Me:" Someone will drop me of afterward."  
Mom:" Okay. if there is any problem do not hesitate to call me."  
Me:" Okay. I love you. Bye"  
Mom:" I love you to. Bye."  
I grin at my hopefully new friends. "All set then."  
Percy and Annabeth excused them self. They wanted to go on a date. After Lydia had thrown them the  
car keys they were off. "Do any of you want to grab lunch some were?" Lydia face lit up.

I could hear my stomach grumbling to but since I didn't have any money to spend I decline. Farodin smiled at me. " I can hear you are lying. I insist. The bills are on me."  
He new that I didn't have any money. Before I can protest Lydia lifts me oft my feet and drags me toward the closest Piza hut.  
-line barker-  
Lydia, Avis, Farodin, Arora and I sat in the dimly lit restaurant and we were waiting for our food.  
"So Stella. Tell us something about you." Arora asks me and then takes another drink of water.  
I blush. "There is really nothing know about me."  
"I disagree with you. The only reason you can't answer is because you haven't ever really seen or thought anout yourself." Arora shoots at me. Before I can retaliate there is a loud slurping sound. Lydia was siping on the straw her empty coke wich she stoped after a sharp look from Farodin. Finely our food came and we eat in silence. After eating we pay and leave. We walk back to the school parking lot. My heart sinks as soon as I see the Audi. It was sleek, black and looked very very expensive. They were rich. A cold sensation spread in my stomach. They would drop me as soon as they heard that my family was poor. I got into the car. It was conferrable. In the next twenty minutes we left the city behind us.

When we finely reached the house my heart sank even deeper. The house was huge and beautiful. Farodin parked the car in the front of the long garage. We got out and walked up to the house. Wile Farodin unlocks the house I try to hide my sadness. We enter the building. Lydia tells me to follow her and we walk up a fight of stairs and threw one of the doors. "Well this is my room." Lydia tells me. The "room" was two times as big as the flat my family lived in and it had a big bathroom attached to it. The interior of the room was a bit spartan. A big bed in one corner. At the opposite wall stood against the wall a desk with a Laptop on it. Next to it hangs a large flat screen with a white leather couch facing it. On the other side a half drawn picture painted on the wall. Before it, on the floor were a handful of paint buckets.

It picture let you feel like you looked threw a window on a huge city with white buildings and black roofs in the night time. The drawing was flawless. The third wall was a big window threw wich you can see the New York skyline in the distance bathed golden light by the setting sun. "Come on lets get some work done." She says. We get our books out and Lydia gets her Laptop from the desk and turns it on. The next few hours were great. Farodin brought some snacks in at some point and even helped us. He had a so vast knowledge about the Athens in 700bc that it almost seamed he knew it by first hand. With Farodins help we got all the work finished before the time and in the end we were lying on the couch watching until Farodin came in and told me to me ready to go home. Shortly before I left the house Lydia gave me to my surprise a soft hug and whispered I handful of soft words in a graceful unknown language but I knew that even if I didn't know what they meant I would remember them for as long as I lived. It had gotten dark outside. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back?" He asks me. "In the front please" I answer. He smiles and we get in the Audi. Then we are off. After a wile I ask if he new what the the words that Lydia had told meant. He was silent for a moment and a soft smile played his lips. "Lydia said that to you don't she?" I nod. "It means "peace for the friend."" I hold back a sob.

Nobody in my whole life had called me friend. As if noticing my change in mood Farodin asks,"Was it perhaps the first time someone had called you there friend?" I nod and before I know it tears are running out of my eyes. I can vaguely notice Farodin pulling the car over and laying comforting arm around me and for the next half hour I cry all the pain, sorrow and anger that I had built up for the last few years into Farodins shoulder. After about half an hour I was able to control myself and Farodin gave me a bottle of water then drove on. That had just been embarrassing. "Sorry about that." I mumble. "You have no need to apologize. Everyone is week ones in a wile." He smiles at me. "You to?" I ask him. He nods. "My shoulder to cry into is Aroras." "Do you love her." He is silent for a minute before he answers. "Arora has been my companion since I opened my eyes for the first time. There has never been a day in wich we haven't seen each other. Yes I do love her more then my own life. Most likely in a Romantic way too. Either way, she is my soul mate."  
I nod at this. Finally we reach the building my family and I live in. Before I can go in Farodin gives me a medium sized Box. In the front of it is a picture of the same Type of expensive telephone that Lydia and lent me after school.  
"What is this?" I ask him. "A gift. It sometimes comes in handy being able to reach somebody in a time of need." " Sorry. I cannot take this." I try to give it back to him but he steps back. "Its been given as a gift and it can't be taken back. Lydias, Annabeths, Percys, Alvises, Aroras and my numbers and contact details are saved on it. Also the number of your and our home number are saved on it to. I believe Arora also filled the 150gb hard drive with music. Have a nice evening." I just mumble a simple, "bye". Turn around and walk inside the apartment building. Then I walk to the elevator and drive up the 54 floor. Then I knock on the door. It opens after a few seconds revealing my mother. She looks tired. When I had pulled of my shoes and we sat down around the dining table. "How was it?" she asks tentatively. "It was great. I think I actually made a few friends today. My mom looked up positively surprised. "Really. Who?" "Who they really are I don't know jet but they are nice. I spent my with a girl named Lydia. But the rest of them are okay to. There is a girl named Annabeth. I met her fiance Percy to. Then there are also Farodin and Arora. Even though we are all in the same grade they definitely seem like they are the oldest." For the next few minutes I told them everything I new about them and when she heard that Lydia had broken Marks hand my mother actually laughed. At some point my dad joined us. We had a great evening right up to the moment when my dad asked what was in the box. I put the box onto the table and open it. "Were did you get this?" My dad asks me. "Farodin gave it to me."  
My dad sighs. "We can' except it. You shouldn't have taken it."  
" I tried to give it back but he wouldn't take it."  
Then I touch the screen of the phone. It lights up and shows the back ground photo. When I see it I have to smile. It was a picture Lydia had asked a waiter to make, much to Farodins annoyance. We were all on it and we were smiling. "Are they your new friends?" I nod. They smile. That night was the first night since I went went to school that I went to sleep looking hopeful into the future.

Percy pov.

Annabeth and I had had a great date. I was just getting out of the car after parking it in front of the house. Wile Annabeth and I walk up to the door a scream from the house. He look at each other then run to the door, unlock it and run up the stairs. Around on the floor of the disco lay a handful of unconscious bound teenagers. Lydia was standing in front of a girl who was tied up to a chair.

Thalia pov.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying around on the floor of what looked like a little private disco. Around me lay James, Fred, Selena and Melanie. They like I tied up and they were still unconscious. "Ahhh you are up." I crane my hear around and a tall beautiful girl with brown hair and honey collard eyes. She was waring a white blouse and blue Jeans. On her hip hangs a long slim sword in a black scabbard. Then I remember. James and his gang had possibly found Percy and Annabeth so we went to investigative were we bereaved them to be. Wile we were scouting around the large property this girl Lydia and a black haired boy had somehow found us. It hadn't been a real fight. They had been a lot faster and stronger then any of us and we had been overpowered with in a few seconds. "Are you Lydia?" I croak to her. "I'm not the one answering questions here. Then she lifts me up with ease and sits me down on a chair. Now I notice how muscular she was That boy Alvis comes up and binds me tightly to the chair. "So, Who are you and why were you trying to spy on us?"  
"We weren't spying."

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain exploding on the side of my face. As soon as I get my bearings back, Lydia asked the question again. I lie again and this time I had a split second warning before Lydia fist crashed into my stomach. "Who do you report to." She asks me. I look at her. She sigh and grabs my upper arm. Suddenly her grip tightens and I scream. "What were you hoping to find." She asks me coldly. Lydia warm honey colored eyes were now cold as Ice. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Anger welled up inside me and I do the best thing I could. I spit her in the face. She calmly wipes the spit away. "You are strong. How long do you think your friends will Last." Now tears escape my eyes. I hadn't cried since Percy and Annabeths funeral. They had gone threw tartarus and hadn't lost there mind and I was cracking user torture. They haven't even been at it for more then a few minutes. My face hardens and Lydia nods approvingly. Then she tightens her grip on my arm and I can feel my bone brake like a twig . Now I am truly screaming. Then a hail of powerful blows impact my chest and stomach. The impact crush the air out of my Lungs and my screams are cut of. Then the mail speaks up.

"She will not talk. Humans are a lot more fragile then we are. If you aren't careful you will kill her." My torturer sighs. " I truly am sorry about this she whispers into my ear." Now cold fear was spreading through me. What was going to happen now if even my torturer apologized to me. Suddenly it felt like something was flooding my consensuses. Naturally I try to block it out and then the pain erupts in my head. That being in my mind was slowly crushing my mind into submission. There is a ringing in my ears as my whole being is slowly being crushed to peaces. Suddenly the pressure disappears and I can hear someone scream my. Threw my swollen blood covered face I make out long golden blond hair and before I loose my consensuses I make out two piercing grey eyes.

**I hope you liked it. I really had a lot of fun with this chapter. My school day was very very boring. I´m going to have to lern for exsams if I want to surivie the school year. That means I will be hard pressed to keep up the rate uf updates. I am having a lot of fun on FanFiction. There are so many great stories here. Plus there are also so many great authors and people to talk to and it sometimes it is kind of cool when you come to terms with the fact that those people are half a world away. Please Please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	13. Clouds of War

**I would like to thank , Godsandgoddessesofgreece, PixelUp, axm025, nabears101 for following my story. **

**To reads 10hrsday: I am getting better with the spelling...I think. Good tho know you like it.  
**

Clouds of War

Thalia prov.  
When I woke I wished I had really died. My body hurt and so did my mind but the mental pain was much worse. It felt as if I had been broken. The strength of my will, that I had always been proud of had been wiped out. I was a wisp of smoke waiting to be dissolved. "Thalia. Are you awake?" I knew that voice but it didn't madder. "Please wake up."l I sigh. There would be no rest. Finally I open my eyes.

There sat a beautifull girl with golden blond hair and gray eyes. She had slightly tanned, snow white skin. Then I recognized the girl. It was Annabeth Jackson. Ones my best friend and husband of my hopelessly brave, loyal and idiotic dead cousin. Wait Percy and Annabeth had died together.

Did this mean that Percy was alive to.  
"Annabeth?", I ask tentatively." She smiled sadly. Then I remembered everything that had happened. I had been tortured. "Quick Annabeth. We have to find the others and get out of hear. We have to tell the others that Lydia and her friends are evil."  
Annabeth sat down on the side of my bed. "There is a lot you don't understand."  
I can now feel frustration growing inside me.

"Annabeth, Lydia tortured me. By now she is probably threw with the others."  
Annabeth touched my swollen cheek and a cooling sensation spread threw my burning skin. It was bliss.  
"Thalia, Lydia is my sister in arms and one of my friends."  
Then dread shoots threw me. "You are one of them. I never thought you would betray you fellow half bloods."  
Annabeths eyes sparkle coldly.  
"I've betrayed no one. As for Melanie and the rest of your friends.

I think are watching this old twilight movie. Bye the way. Lydia asked me to say how truly sorry she is." I nod calming down a bit. Only one question remained. "Why?" I ask her.  
"You mean why Lydia and Alvis gave you such a warm welcome?

" I nod. "Can't you think of a reason why?" I ponder the madder for some time. "They didn't know were half bloods or that we had been friends? Did they?" The Athenian across me shook her head. "She new nothing." Now I understood.

"She thought we had been scouting to prepare a atack."  
Annabeth nods.

"The Lydia I know and love like a sister is a kind, playful, funny, spontaneous and compassionate woman but she is also a fighter that even the most bloodthirsty, ruthless and cruel warrior have learned to fear. Lydia is a deadly, skilled and ruthless fighter that will show no remorse to her enemies and there is nothing she wouldn't do protect the ones she loves. As far as she knew you were planning to harm us. And you didn't cooperate when they found you. " I nod sighing. I try to sit up but my right arm explodes in pain. Then I remember that Lydia had broken my arm.

"Let me help you." Annabeth offers. With her supporting or carrying me we maid our way out of the bedroom.  
Then she helped me down the steps. There was the Disco in wich I had been interrogated. I could hear someone playing on a grand piano in some corner not visible from the door. The music was slow, soft, said but maybe a bit hopeful. It was beautiful and it was bliss for my wounded soul. "Who is playing that?" I ask her. She smiles, "This is Lydia." I flinched at the name.

"It's beautiful." I whisper. Then we walk down the next flight of steps. There sit James, Fred, Selena and to my daughter Melanie. They spot us. Melanie jumped up and rushes over to us. "Mother are you alright?" As an explanation. Percy and Annabeths failed death things changed. Artemis had decided that since the hunters had settled she would turn a blind eye if they fell in love a started a relationship.

This meant Artemis was now turning lots of blind eyes. Nico and I had started dating and in the end about 18 years ago the moron had gotten me pregnant. At this Artemis pretended to go blind and just gave the newborn her blessing. The goddess adored Melanie.  
"I'm alright." The two help me over the the couch. I'm going to kill whoever did this."

He says angrily gazing at my face. "I wouldn't try to it I were you. She could kill you in a heartbeat and I wouldn't stop her."

The voice came from a tall male that had to by Farodin. Fred mumbles something. Then he spots us :"Annabeth. Percy went sleeping and so did Alvis." The doorbell rang and a beauty full girl that looked to be about 18 walked over to answer it. It turned out that the Kids had called Piper and Calypso to pick them up. They came in and Froze. "Holy shit what happened to you." Asks Piper.

"ummm I got tortured." Before she can say anything I give her a I will tell you later look. Farodin and the girl who opened the door flinished at the swearwords. Right then Lydia comes down the stairs.

Flashes of what had happened only hours ago past threw me. Then I notice that I am afraid of that girl. She smiles at me sadly.  
Melanie pulls me out of my thoughts. "Mom are alright? You just turned pail and started trembling." I look away."Wait you did this to her" she demands form Lydia. Lydia moods and Melanie did my trademark reaction. She launched her self on Lydia.

A split second later Lydia stands behind Melanie her hands on my daughter forehead and jaw. She could brake my daughters neck in any moment. A few hours ago I would try to help my daughter. Now I collapse and start crying. To my surprise Lydia lets go of Melanie. "I have already caused enoth damage." With those words the worrier turns around and leave to her room."  
The now free Melanie and Annabeth help me to the couch. The next half hour we all reunited. I quickly noticed that Annabeth wasn't sharing anything about were she had been been for the last twenty years or who her friends were. Finely Farodin announce that it was half past one and that we had gone to school.

Tomorrow so our new guests. Annabeth stopped forward to get everyone atention. "Listen people. We are here under cover. You cannot tell anyone expect who needs to know that we are back. Tomorrow we don't know each other anymore. I Know this is the worst undercover operation and we don't even need a week to blow our cover so please don't tell anyone" I tried to Show my not being happy but I couldn't stand without Melanie.

After arguing a lot we agreed to stay quite. Then we said goodbye  
A minute later we sat in the car. From the weal Piper suddenly turnes to her son James, "Ohhh and James. Do not even dream of making a move on Annabeth. If you try to I will rip your head of." James gulped. "And Melanie. Why were you staring at this Farodin boy the hole time?"

What! My daughter has a crush on someone she doesn´t even know. I would have to ask my daughter about this. But not today.

Stella pov.  
I take a deep breath and walk toward the school. Then I see the black Audi followed bye a black Yamaha motorcycle drive on the parking and pull in to a parking space. The person on the motorbike was waring a black jacket and helmet. Then the person pulled of her helmet and revealed Lydia. I hesitantly walk up to her. The rest of the gang get out of the Audi. "Good morning Stella." Arora greets me.

Then we all say our hellos. Lydia, Percy, Annabeth and I now have English. We each go to our lockers to get our stuff. I had been in such good mood that I forgot that there were still people that had problems with me. So I wasn't prepared when Mark and his friends stopped me. "So you bitch. We haven't had a good chat in the last few days." I did as Annabeth told me and stood strait and as tall as I could. "Don't feel to bad. I had no interest in talking to you anyway."  
"Linda, Elisabeth would you please teach this slut a lesson in manners." Mark orders. Linda hesitates and nervously plays with her long black hair. Her green eyes filled with fear and what I now realized as contempt. Then her eyes harden.

"I'm not taking part in this shit." She walked over to my and turned around and crossed her arms. Madlena scoffs. "Are you really siding with this looser who hides behind new students until they relies what kind of looser she is. Now do what Mark said." I frantically look around. A goop of watching students surrounded us. Great, no teachers when you need them. At my side Linda whisper more to herself.

"I should have done this long ago." Then Mark walks toward me. Linda tries to put herself between me and Mark but he just pushes her aside and garbs me. "Let her go." Some shouted out. He turned around to look who had spoken. Now I could see Annabeth standing at the edge of the crowd flanked by Percy and Alvis. "Or what?" Mark asks. From the other side comes another voice "We will hurt you, a lot." Lydia seamed to be boiling in anger. "Go now. Stay away from my friends and family." Mark and his friends turned on the Spot. Farodin crouched down next to Linda.

She was unconscious. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Lydia, Annabeth and I also crouched down next to her. Then Arora joined Farodins side. It seamed like those to gave this moment a lot more importance than I could see in it because they actually seemed to be nervous maybe even afraid. "Why now Linda?". Arora asks almost in a whisper. "I don't know. I should have did it a lot earlier." Then she looked at me.

She looked a lot like Annabeths seaweed brain. "I'm sorry I took so long." "Why now?" Arora asked again. She was definitive afraid of something and Lydia and the others were noticing it to. "I guess I just chose a side."

Farodin and Arora stood up as one. Farodin garbed Aroras hand. "It has begone my old friend." Arora tells Farodin. Tears were forming in her eyes. "What has begone?" Linda asks scared and she was not the only one. I was getting nervous to and my new friends didn't look any netter. "Come on Arora. We have a lot to do and little Time." Farodin says. She stands up."Agreed Let's get going." And without another word of explanation the two got up and broke threw the crowd and disappeared."  
"What is all this about?" I ask my friends. "I do not know". Lydia answers me but I could tell that she was only partly telling the truth and what she didn't know she intended to find out.  
Annabeth helps Linda up. "What's going on?" She asks.  
"Go to Melanie and her gang. Tell her I said that you are made of Camper material." Annabeth tells Linda.  
Linda hurries of. "Lydia, Annabeth what is going on.

" They look at me with a pained expression. My heart sinks a bit. "I guess you just don't trust me enoth jet. Suddenly Lydia stand directly in front of me and holds me in a kind of half hug." You think me not telling you this is because I don't trust you. I don't make friends easy and we have known each other for lech then two days and I already count you to my best friends. Ignorance is bliss.

There are just some things that you don't want to know. It you value to sleep with out nightmares then remain ignorant for as long as you can." I look at her shocked. "Are you trying to scare me?" I ask her. Her face darkness. " I´m trying to do the exact opposite."  
The bell rings and I look around startled. We were still at school. The crowd of students around us had dissolved and we were late for class.

Melanie pov.  
At some point before class started and that bitch Linda had come to us. Much to my surprise she was alone and Annabeth thought she might be a halfbloods. She could be a Poseidon child of something es entirely but I had decided to trust her since she used to be a hero. Now she was bf with the girl who had tortured my mother. She said that Lydia had acted in self defense but good guys just don't torture people.

I had ways thought my mother, Thalia as unbreakable but Lydia didn't even need 10 min. This morning my mom had been quite and pail and always looked nervous or afraid. There was something wrong with her and I intend to find out what. And for some reason she picked out Stella Jensen as a friend. I had nothing against her. But as much as I hate to admit it, Lydia is strong and a fighter. Stella is the exact opposite.

She runs away from problems. Suddenly I can feel something brushing my mind and a deep female voice speaks in my mind. "You are wrong. Lydia is a much more fragile then she seems, she will need you before the end. Also, do not underestimate Stella.", the presence started to withdraw. "Wait. What do you mean? What will happen with Lydia?" I quickly thought. "Brace yourself." The  
presence disappeared. "Melanie! Melanie!" Fred was waving his hand in front of my face. "Sorry. I just zoomed out."  
What did all this mean. Was Lydia going to die?

**This is a new chapter. A bit to short for one chapter but I didn´t have any time. Sorry people. **

**If you like it then please Review**


	14. The game begins

**The game begins**

**Important**

_When the text is written slanted like this the words that are spoken are in the Elven tongue._

The game begins

Percy pov.

The rest of the school day went by fast. We didn't really concentrate on school, even Annabeth

didn't really follow the classes. In English my step father noticed but he kept his worries to himself.

Stella definitely knew by now that something was not alright.

Why would Farodin and Arora leave like that? If there is some major problem, why didn't they tell

us? Were we not here to help? Now Lydia and I are sitting here at a table in a cafe while Stella and

Annabeth were getting some Ice cream.

Then a thought occurs. "_Lydia. I think I know how to get the information we need. But there is a _

_problem._"

Lydia nods and looks at me expectantly. "_We could get the information the same way Annabeth and _

_I used to before we went on a quest. We could ask the Oracle of Delphi. The problem is we would _

_need to blow the cover we have left._"

Lydia seems to ponder the madder for a second. "Okay, Let's do it. We will visit your old friends

after your mother leaves and after I drop Stella off at home." I nod. "I will tell Annabeth, what we're

going to do while you bring Stella back home." Then Annabeth and Stella returned with our Ice

Cream.

-line barker-

After finishing the Ice Cream, Stella put on the spare helmet that Lydia had produced out of

nowhere and climbed also on the racing bike behind Lydia. She looked ready to freak out and Lydia

wasn't famous for her slow driving.

Lydia powered up the engine, pulled out of the school parking lot and off they were. I tossed

Annabeth the car keys that had somehow appeared in my pocket after Farodin had left. I got in the

shotgun seat wile Annabeth climbed into the drivers seat. Then we were off, too.

"_Annabeth_?" I ask tentatively.

"_Yes, seaweed brain?_", she answered.

"_While you and Stella and were off to get some Ice Cream, I had an idea how we could rise some _

_information. Lydia has already agreed even though it will blow our cover."_

"_And your plan is?_" she asks.

"_Just like we used to do it in the past. We ask an Oracle._" I grinned at her.

"_This is quite a good idea, seaweed brain._", she smiles at me.

"_Now let's get home so your mother doesn't stand in front of closed doors._"

And with those words she let the armored vehicle exhilarate. Finely we pull up in front of the house

to find my mother and Paul waiting. Paul looks at the car with wide eyes.

"Annabeth. How did you get hold of an armored vehicle?"

"Ask Farodin. He most likely got it because of Lydia."

We walked up to the door and I unlocked it. As we entered the house my mother looks around

approvingly.

Annabeth noticed this. "Farodin and Aurora decorated this house."

" Percy, do you know what happened at school today? Why did Farodin and Aurora skip school?"

"Well, Mark and his gang teamed up on Stella again but this time Linda sided with Stella. Things

got messy and we intervened." I answered him.

We sat down at the dining table.

"And why did Farodin and Aurora skip school? Even though Aurora almost killed me the two of

them shouldn't skip school. Should I talk to them?"

I almost laughed at this. "Farodin and Aurora really don't need school."

"Why wouldn't they need education?"

I quickly tried to find an answer to her question but Annabeth waved me off.

"Well, Farodin and Aurora are the oldest beings you have ever met."

My mother's mouth dropped open. "Are they gods?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not really. They are premortals."

Mom:" You mean like Gaia?"

Annabeth:" I mean more like Chaos."

Mom:" What exactly are you saying?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. Farodin is the premortal patron of heroes. He is known as the creator

of the Elven race. He is Lydia's foster parent and he is known as the most skilled warrior who ever

existed. He is the Lord of starlight. He is also the elven king of Albenmark. In the human world he

is known as the dawn breaker or the archangel.

Aurora is also a premortal. Even if she didn't create the elven race she's seen as its mother. And

although she doesn't have as many titles as Farodin she represents almost the same things as

Farodin. She has been Farodins companion since they first formed and she is maybe just a bit more

powerful then Farodin. She and Farodin are known as the bane of Chaos."

Annabeth smiles at herself smugly.

My mom gathers her senses quickly while Paul looks like he is waiting for us to tell him that we are

joking.

"How do you two fit in all this?", my mom asks softly.

This time I answered. "We are knights. We are the sword and the shield of Albenmark."

"Before you tell me the whole story, tell me how Lydia and Avis fit in.", she said.

It didn't look to me like she was giving me a choice, so I told her.

"Lydia is Farodins daughter. Well, not really. But Farodin adopted her. Now she is the princess

of Albenmark and our sister in arms. She is also a very good friend. Alvis is more or less Lydia's

boyfriend and also a fellow knight and a friend of ours."

Paul: "Is Lydia by any chance an elf?"

We nod slowly, not knowing were this talk wass going.

Paul:" Can it also be that elves are a lot stronger then humans?"

Me:" Yes, they are. In combat they let Annabeth and me look like little children holding a wooden

sword for the first time in our lives."

Annabeth quickly adds proudly: "Percy got appointed to the leader of a group of knights who went

through the training with us."

At this my mother smiles proudly.

I quickly added: "Annabeth is our Leading strategist and Lydia is the best fencer. Everyone says

that she is a natural talent, plus she trained with Farodin for the last 40 years."

Paul: „Wait, Lydia is over 40 years old?"

Me: "Paul. Annabeth and I are 40. Lydia is 44."

Mom: "You seem much younger."

Annabeth: "By elven standards Lydia is very young. The average elf is about two thousand years

old. But sometimes Lydia behaves even more childish then Percy." At this I wince in protest and

Annabeth patts me on the head. Then I and, judging by Annabeths expression, remembered the

times Lydia didn't act like a child. My mom of course picked up the change in our mood and looks

at us questionly.

"Let's just say that you do not want to be her target and you definitely don't want to stand in her way

and those she loves."

My mom looks shocked.

Me: "But I think you really managed to scare her."

Mom: "How?"

Annabeth giggles: "When you hugged her she looked like she was about to role into the fetus

position. The people that Lydia has hugged in her life can be counted on two hands. For a moment I

was actual afraid that she would panic and break your ribs by accident."

Now my mom laughs.

"What about Avis?", Paul asked.

"He is a lot like Nico. Always depressed and likes black."

After a few seconds silence my mom speaks up again: "Now tell me the story. All of it."

And so the next hours passed by.

Lydia pov.

I weaved in and out of the dense New York traffic. Finally I reached the road. I had spent some

time with Stella and her family and forgot the time. Finally I managed to leave the City. I pulled out

into the driveway and jumped of my bike. We had work to do. It felt good finally doing something

again. It was better then seeing her screaming.

I had heard about Thalia from Annabeth before. She had been one of her best friends. And I had

broken her. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I quickly read the message. Avis was on his way back

from the library. While singing I unlocked the door and walked into the house to see the Percabeth

talking with Percy's stepdad and Percy's mother. Something cold spread threw my stomach.

I had never felt inferior to anyone but when she hugged me I had been utterly helpless. So in other

words she really freaked me out. I eyed the woman nervously. Her cookies might be legendary but

she really was scary. They heard me and looked at me. Sally got up. Ohh no. Is she going to hug me

again? I flexed my legs and sprinted to the stairs as fast as I can knowing that for Mrs Boris I would

only be a blurr.

I smile smugly as I bound up until I heard ringing laughter. They had played with me. So I walked

into into the disco and looked around. As soon as I came into it I thought I would have to hug

Farodin to death.

He was the only one apart of Aurora who knew my true secret passion. Everyone thought it was

fencing. True I like fencing but above all I love music. I had immediately fallen in love with the

flute and the Grand piano. Yesterday was the first time ever I had seen one.

I sit down on the leather bench and lay my hands on the ivory keys. Then I close my eyes and start

playing. I just let my hands dance over the keys without thinking, just letting all my emotions run

free.

After what felt like hours or seconds the last sweet soft tunes faded.

"That was beautyfull." I turn around. There stood Sally Jackson or Boris.

"Lydia, is everything alright with you?" Percy's mother smiled kindly at me.

I now believed Percy when he said that his mom was the kindest person in the world.

I decide to take a chance and told her what had happened last night. We were quite after that for a

while.

"I understand why you did it but still it seems so heartless.", she sais.

I sigh. " I've been trained to defeat my enemies. If needed with deadly force."

She nods. "Do you want a hug?"

I slowly nod.

Annabeth pov.

Sally had followed Lydia upstairs to talk to her. After 20 years Lydia still remained a mystery. I

love her like I would have loved a big sister and most of the time she was joyful and impulsive.

At the same time she was a ruthless killer and at other times she turned into an unapproachable

beautyfull and intimidating woman.

I just couldn't make sense of my best friend. It seemed like the only one who could really read and

understand her was Farodin and maybe Aurora.

"Percy we should get ready. We have to visit Thalia."

He looks at me confused. There are two things that turn me on more than anything else with Percy.

1. When he talks about our Future.

2. When he looks confused.

And he is often Confused. That is one of the reasons why I call him seaweed brain. I walk up to him

and Judo throw him. Then I kiss him on the mouth totally forgetting everything else.

-Line Barker-

We said Sally goodbye. The last few minutes had been embarrassing. The makeout session had

moved from the floor to the dining table and then into our bedroom. There we had at some point

both lost our clothes. It's a good thing that the bedrooms were soundproof.

In the end I was snuggled up against Percy. We were both breathing heavily. Suddenly Sally had

walked in and she reacted like every mother who catches her son and his girlfriend snuggled up

together while being naked. It had ended in a long embarrassing speech about pregnancy.

Hell, Percy and I have been married for over 20 years!

And in Albenmark we had enough free time to just lock ourselves into our rooms for days at the

time doing you know what and I still never got pregnant. She somehow just didn't understand that

a married couple did things once there own. And Percy wasn't helpful either. In the end we were

saved by Lydia who had come down the stairs with her sword bound to her hip. She told us that

we needed to get going. Then my mother in law told me that Frederic and Sue and the twins were

vising New York and that we should surprise them with:

1. Being alive.

2. Being Teenager.

Finally we managed to get into the Audi and drive to the place were Thalia, Melanie, Piper, Jason,

Leo, Calypso, James, Sienna, Hazel, Frank and Fred lived. After an hour of driving we reached the

place. Lydia went to the back of the armored Clavicle and opened the trunk. She grabbed out a light

black leather armor and pulled it over her Shirt. Then she pulled on some arm grads.

Percy just rolls his eyes so I ask: "Lydia, really?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"I would rather now be laughed at then need it later and not have anything on."

"You are so much like Farodin." I told her.

"Ohh shut up", she snaps at me but pride shone in her eyes after being told that she was so like the

hero who raised her. Wile walking up to the door Lydia's hand noticeably rested on the handel of

her sword. Then I knocked at the door.

A few seconds later a woman that just had to he Hazel opened the door. She looked at me

and then at Percy wide eyed. It seemed like our guests had kept there promise and kept the

secret. "Annabeth, Percy? Is that really you?"

Before we could answer she crushed us in a big hug. Suddenly Piper appeared behind her.

"Ann, Percy" she sequels.

Then she notices Lydia who had managed to melt into she shadows behind us so well that Nico

would have been impressed. Piper gives her a smile and told us to enter the house.

Then she calls everyone into the dining room. The next hours are spent with a lot of hellos and

Happy reunions. Then it hit me that of Percy and I hadn't died we would most likely be here to.

-line breaker-

After everyone had settled down, we could finally get to business.

"How come you still look 19?" Piper asks us.

"How come you, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel still look like 25? And why do Nico and

Thalia look like 16?" I mock them.

"The goods turned us immortal." Jason tells us proudly.

"We are mortal." Lydia held against him.

"Okay. To business. We need to talk to Rachel." I announce.

"She is in France right now. But she will be back in the US in three days" Piper tells us.

"By the way. Were do you come from?" she asks Lydia.

"Lydia would you mind dropping your disguise?" I ask the princess. She closed her eyes closes for

a few seconds. When she opens them again she starts glowing in a soft warm golden light. Her

ears turn back to their natural pointed self and her eyebrows become much more slanted. There

are also other small changes and suddenly it was impossible to mistake her for a human. She was

definitely beautiful but also not human. Everyone gasps. "She is an elf. Farodin, Aurora and Avis

are also elves." I had decided to keep the full existence of Farodins and Auroras powers as secret.

Since we had finished everything that we had come to do we spent the rest of the evening telling

each other stories. At some point I went outside to get some fresh air. Then Melanie approached

me. "Where is Farodin?" she asks me sounding a bit disappointed.

"I don't know. Melanie? Do you by any chance like him?"

She blushes like crazy. "I admit it. I do like him but he loves Aurora."

She had no idea for what she had fallen for. "True. But they aren't dating as far as I know. Still

they are in Love. One Tip. Forget him. He is much to old for you."

Melanie looks at me shocked. "How old is he?"

„He is old enough to have raised Lydia and she is 44 years old."

Her face falls.

"Melanie, If you want to try your luck with him him ask him out. I promise you he won't laugh or

humiliate you in any way. Just don't get you hopes up to high."

Thalia and Nicos daughter nods slowly.

"Love is something crazy. It hits everyone. From the greatest premortal to the lowest begger and in

both cases it has the power to overwhelm the one who has fallen."

Melanie nods.

"Annabeth, what kind of person is Lydia?" I contemplate the question for a few seconds.

"She is Loyal, caring and playful most of the time. That yesterday with Thalia was really a bad

example. Lydia will not hesitate to strike back to defend herself and she will strike first to defend

those she loves and when she does she will act without remorse."

-line barker-

Three days later.

The convoy of cars arrives at camp and we all get out. Avis, Lydia, Percy and I are wearing our

matrimonial white robes and Log silver chain mail. Lydia and I have our swords bound around our

hips and Percy has his deadly ballpoint pen in a Pocket. Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso,

Frank, Hazel, Melanie, James, Selena and Fred were wearing their normal camp clothes. Finally we

reached the steps of the big house. We knocked and the door was opened by Chiron.

James pov.

As we walk up to the front house I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. She looked like an Ice

princes in her white robes and silver chain mail. The moonlight let her hair look snow white.

Dad knocks on the door and a few seconds later the door opens to reveal Chiron.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" he exclaims.

"Hey. I'm here to." Percy buds in like a child.

I have no idea what she actually sees in that boy. We all entered the house. He notices Avis and

Lydia.

"Who are you?" Lydia ignores the question.

"I heard there is a Oracle here. Isn't it that Rachel girl?"

Startled Chiron nods. "Well we need her to tell us some things."

Chiron looks questionly to Piper who grins at him.

-line barker-

Percy had been with Rachel for a few minutes. Suddenly the back door opens and Percy and Rachel

come back in. Rachel sits back down next to me and Percy sits down, much to my displeasure

between me and Annabeth.

"Would you please present the prophecy?" Chiron asks.

Percy sighs.

" With a fall of a princes a legacy shall be given.

A mortal child shall rise from the shadows.

When Starlight child masters her gift and looks through deception,

Two companions will stand down and not claim vengeance.

If two friends should make a last stand the world will fall.

Well that's it." sais Percy.

"This is depressing." Clarissa comments.

Malcolm: "Okay. This one doesn't make any sense. Tell me what you know."

Annabeth mumbled something uncomprehending. She had somehow managed to climb onto Percy's

lap the wrong way around so that she was facing him. She had her face buried in Percy chest and

her arms and legs slung around him. Jealousy started burning in my stomach.

"Stop using Percy as your pillow and speak clearly." Malcolm snapped at her wile glaring at Percy.

He still plays the over protective brother after 20 years.

Annabeth pulled her head back a few centimeters and speaks clearly.

"I know of one princess among us."

That was helpful. "Who might that be?" Chiron asks very calm.

"That would be me." Lydia speaks up.

"You are a princess." Melanie exclaims.

"Yes." Lydia said.

"Of what?" Piper asks.

Suddenly something cold brushed our minds. "That is non of your business."

"Do you have any ideas on the rest of the prophecy?"

"No we don't. " Annabeth mumbled.

Percy pov.

A few hours later.

A girl with green eyes approached me , "Hello my name is Sophie. Are you really Percy Jackson?"

I nod, not knowing where this is heading.

"Then I guess you are my brother."

"What? You are a daughter of Poseidon?"

She nods.

"Well, hi sister."

Suddenly my skin starts to tingle and I look around.

"Is everything alright?" Sophie asks me.

"Someones coming" Then I see Lydia and Annabeth also looking around frantic with swords in

their hands.

Suddenly a handful of figures appeared. They stepped into the light and once I recognized them I

uncapped my sword and hastily joined Lydia and Annabeth. A second later Avis also appeared with

his sword in his hand. The newcomers were Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Apollo and

Artemis.

Malcolm pov.

This day was really strange. Annabeth and Percy spontaneously reappeared accompanied by a more

muscular and hansom Version of Nico and a brown haired supermodel who for some reason really

freaked Thalia out. I noticed it because everytime Lydia spoke Thalia flinched like a beaten dog.

Now we are all bowing the the gods in front of us.

Well all except Lydia, Avis, my sister and her husband. Instead of bowing they had drawn their

swords. Percy had his old Greek sword while Annabeth, Lydia and Avis sword were made from a

pale silver mental and glowed in a silver light.

"Bow half-bloods." Zeus thundered to the standing group.

Percy rolls his shoulders a bit to loosen his muscles. Then Annabeth grabbed his hand. Lydia and

Avis were statues. Then Lydia spoke up in her crystal clear, melodic voice.

" You do not command me."

Was she trying to die?

"Show some respect!" The king of Olympus thunders.

They were all paying attention now to Lydia, ignoring the supposedly dead half bloods and I got the

feeling that was exactly what Lydia was hoping for. Everyone except Lydia who easy looked threw

the crowd and was staring at Annabeth.

"If it's time you deserve it." Lydia throws back at the god and raises her sword higher.

Then lighting shoots from the sky and hits the unpolitical girl.

To my surprise Lydia scrambles to her feet cursing and raises her hand. A Jet of blinding white light

erupts from her palm and hits the lord of the sky square in the chest sending him to the ground. Before Zeus or any other of the

gods got a chance to react to Lydia's counterstrike, Percy steps forward with Annabeth and Avis at

his flanks.

"Stop this now Lydia.", Percy orders. Lydia moves to his side in a heartbeat.

"Hey mom." Annabeth greets Athena.

"Hi Annabeth. Did Percy get you pregnant?"

**I hope you had fun beacause I did. If you liked the chapter then please Review. **

**p. should know. I am thinking about condemning Nico to death in my story for seriously endangering the Percabeth in the Story ( ****Choices by ezeil) in chapter 41. Read it and tell me if you agree with me. It really is a good story. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	15. Love is a strange thing

**So i´m back again. Please Review. A simple" good chapter" or "what the Hell. Were you on drugs" would be more then ****enough.**

_When __written__ like this then the speach is in the elven __tongue__._

Love is a strange thing.

Reyna Pov.  
The Legion lifted there shields up and formed a wall blocking the way to the senate building in Rome.

"Stand fast. Draw swords"  
The was the sound of three hundred swords being drawn from there scarpers. Then I saw them.

Maybe 24 young men and woman clad in silver battle armor and with white capes billowing from there shoulders. They looked impressive but against us they didn't stand a chance. What they were playing a?. They walked up to us until we were only 40ft apart.

Then two of them pulled there helmets of. My breath caught. It was Percy and Annabeth but something had hardened them. There was a fire burning inside them.

There eyes were filled with grief and anger. Percy and I meet at the muscle between our lines. "Hello Percy. I hope you have a good explanation for this."  
"Yes I do. I'm taking down Rome as punishment for invading Greece two thousand years ago." My cringe from my two old friends.  
Annabeth spoke up. "Surrender. Your death is pointless. I do not want you to die."  
Now I gather my wits. "We are superior in numbers. If you wish to attack then be prepared go be treated like enemy of Rome.  
They nod and turn on there heals and walk back toward there line.

Percy barks an order and as one they draw there swords.  
Percy turns to us and points his sword to the sky and yells."For Lydia." His companies scream the same thing and start grinning toward us. I find myself smiling as the little goop charging the entire legion. This was going as planned. A open battle against a inferior force. Everything went as planned until they reached us. Then they just over ran our first row. I pull out my sword and grab my shield and charge.

I could see the worried clad in silver taring threw my friends. Silver blades cutting threw shields and armor as If they were only paper. The air is filled with the mist from the blood of my friends and the ground is covered with bodies of Roman soldiers. They moved so fast that it was nearly impossible to follow there movements. One of them charged me. There is a silver flash and my shields splitters. I am tossed back go the ground. I Scramble to my feet as fast as I can. I swing my sword at his shoulder as fast and powerful as I can but he dances under my swing with apparent ease.

There is a another flash of silver and suddenly my left let gives away and I hit the ground. Then I see my leg. My upper leg was opened up to the bone and I was loosing blood fast. I looked up to my opponent. He pulled of his helmet and then I saw that my opponent was a blond haired inhuman beautiful girl. He had pointed ears sticking threw her hair. She raises her sword for the final strike. "Yulivee wait." Then I saw Annabeth running up to us..

" Take her prisoner." The woman nods and starts tending to my let.  
The battle subsided after a few minutes. Then Percy also comes over and holds Annabeths hand.  
A black haired man comes over to us. "Alvis. Status Report."  
The man answers. "We have 73 prisoners. All of them are wounded." Percy sighs. "Okay. Tend to them." Only 73 of my friends had survived the battle. "Why?" I ask Percy weakly. "This is a counterstrike against the goods." Then I loose my conciousness from the bloodlos. Suddenly I sit upright in my bed drenched in sweat, breathing heavenly. "A calm deep female voice sounds in my mind. Calm down. Take a deep breath. This was just a dream. Something much worse might happen If we fail."

James pov.  
Annabeths mouth dropped open and I could feel anger bubbling in my stomach. Zeus butted in. "This isn't important at the moment. I command you to tall us how you are still alive and were you spent the last 20 years. And you..." He pointed at Lydia "will tell me how you not only survived a lightning strike but also how you are able to still strike back." Lydia Leaned forward looking very eager to get the fighting started but these weren't some humans that she could beat up with hands tied behind her back.

These were the gods. Percy obviously thought the same because he garbed her by a chain mail sleeve and pulled her back.  
Poseidon and Athena were staring at there children with open mouths.  
"Lord Zeus. Twenty years ago you could have forced us to tell you everything the things change. We are with the elves now.  
Imagine. Our attitude, there battle power."  
The other gods looked surprised and glanced at Lydia but Zeus scoffed. "Year right. The elves?"

They haven't visited this world since the fall of Athens. Suddenly Lydia started glowing like she was standing in the setting son. Her ears turned pointed and her face looked a lot les human and a lot more beautiful. On her head a silver circlet appeared..

When she spoke her voice turned a lot deeper and richer. It sounded like music. "The Princess of Albenmark greets you."  
"You? The princess of Albenmark? Do you have anything to prove this claim."  
"I can confirm her claim." Alvis spoke up. He two had taken his true form but it was nearly as impressive as Lydia had been.  
Before Zeus could retort Athena butted in. "For the sake of peace. Can we just accept there claims. My daughter has returned."  
"So has my sun." Poseidon added.  
"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

Annabeth pov.  
Finely, after few hours off braking to Zeus that we wouldn't tell him anything about the elves and checking up with Athena that I was realy pregnant Percy and I retire to the Poseidon cabin.  
We change onto our PJ's since Sophie would also be there.  
Percy goes to the bathroom First. After he comes back.  
I go into the bathroom. I collapse onto the floor and pull my knees to my body.

I was pregnant. I have no Idea what Percy thinks about this. Suddenly I feel Lydia in my mind. _"Go to Percy and talk to him."_ She withdrew, not waiting for a reply. I brush my teeth and go back to the bedroom to find Percy already in bed. I crawl into bed with him and pres my back against his chest. He puts an arm around me. Finely I gather my courage and turn around to him. _"Percy? I'm sorry about everything?"_  
He looks at me startled. _"For what in Farodins name are you sorry for?"_ I gulp.

_"You know. You being pregnant?"_  
_"Maybe this isn't bad. To be honest. I quite like the Idea of a little you running around."_ I couldn't help but smile. _"A little me with a lot of you."_ I lean forward toward him and kiss him softly on the lips. "_In a few mouths we will have to drop out of school."_  
I mumble. I can feel him smile against my neck. _"You know. My moms speech came to late. You just got pregnant only a few minutes earlier."_ I couldn't help but giggle.  
_"Percy. You know we are going to meet my dad tomorrow? Should we tell him?"_

He pulls me closer to him. _"We will see about that tomorrow."_  
Suddenly percys laughs softly. _"What?" _I ask  
_"I already can hardly wait to chase away her boyfriends. She will hate me."_  
I giggle._ "How are you so sure it's going to be a girl?"_  
_"I'm not. It would just be nice."_ he answers  
Suddenly Sophie voice sounds from another bunk in Cabin.  
_"As much as I enjoy having my brother and his girlfriend in my cabin I would still like to sleep."_  
Respecting her move in even closer to Percy burring my face in his neck.  
I few seconds later I fall asleep.  
-next day-  
We had to leave camp to return to the city and meet up with Mr and Mrs Bofis and then head to the airport and pick my parents up.

Lydia had parked normal cloths for us.  
So we stowed our larger weapons into the trunk. I still had the long dagger that I had gotten on my first day hidden under my leather jacked and Percy of course had riptide. Avis had a dagger concealed in his sleeve wile Lydia was unarmed. Not that she needed a weapon go kill. She didn't even need to Touch her opponent.  
we pulled onto the parking lot in front of Starbucks. A few minutes later Paul and Sally also arrived. After a short break fest we continued on our way to the airport.  
-Two hours later.-  
We were all standing at the airport waiting for my step father and step mother and step brothers to come threw the arrival gate.

Percy had his arms around me and had zooned out. I was engaged in a private telepathic discussion of how best to tell everyone that I was pregnant.  
Lydia was the opinion that not telling anyone anything was the best course of action and Paul and Sally were standing a few feet ahead of us.  
Then the double glass doors opened and my old family came threw with hundreds of over passengers. My parents waved them over. My Father and Step mother had aged and also seemed to be about 65 years old wile my twin step brothers looked about 35-36 years old.

They walked up to Sally and Paul and everyone exchanged hellos and hugs. Suddenly one of the twins noticed Lydia, Percy, Avis and me standing there. He stared at me. The others noticed us two. Frederic stopped forward. "Annabeth?" he asked tentatively. I step forward to be eminently blocked by Lydia and Alvis. Really? Were they so paranoid that they didn't even trust my dad. The cold sparkle in there eyes confirmed my suspicion. "It's alright." I hiss. They looked unhappy but moved aside. Why the hell were they so protective all of the sudden.  
"Annabeth" he whispers and steps forward to embrace me and collapses. I look to Lydia. Her narrowed eyes confirm that she had started a "cyder" or mental attack on my dad.  
My dad opens his eyes and sits strait up with help from Sue.  
Sally looks at Lydia questioningly. "We better go." We move the the packinghouse. Lydia and I take Frederic, Mathew and Sue in our Audi. The rest take a ride with Mr Bofis. We had decided to drive to our house. Lydia sat down in the drivers seat and I rode shotgun. The others sat in the back.  
Then we were on our way. When we pulled onto the highway my father started.  
"So I heard you and Percy are married." I nod?

"Where were you for the last 20 years and why didn't you tell us were you are. We thought you were dead."  
"I left this world in the Time. Yes, I realy did die. So did Percy.

"We only returned les then two weeks ago and planed to stay undercover. Sadly Mr Bofis recognized us and forced us to tell Sally. At some point we met the people from camp." I had no interest in telling them the whole story.  
"I think I have the right to know were my daughter has been for the last 20 years and what she was doing." I guess you can say that my father is a bit dominant and now he is angry because I never contacted him. How should I have called him.

Okay to be honest. I haven't even thought about him for the last 20 years.  
Now Lydia lost her patience. "No. You do not have the automatic right to know what we were doing or were we were in the last 20 years." My dad turned on Lydia whose knuckles were turning white against the seating weal. Sue looked at me apologetic  
"I do not like you attitude young Lady. Who do you think you are?"  
Now Lydia snapped. "In this world I'm known as Lydia Chase, Annabeths sister. But at my home I am Lydia of Albenmark. I'm also the crown princess of Albenmark. It is your tone I do not like and If you wish to arrive at your destination alive then I suggest you stop demanding things and mind your manners."  
"Are you threatening me?" My father had changed. I quickly decide to jump in before Lydia goes Ballistic.

" Dad Lydia wasn't joking when threatening to kill you. Please stop." I buried my face in my hands. Dr. Chase had changed in the Last 20 years. Matthew looked at Lydia wide eyed. Nobody had ever dared to speak to Dr. Chase in that way.

Finely we reach the big house. To my surprise we find a Bentley parked in front of it. We all get out and a few seconds later the second car arrives. Everyone gets out and Percy walks up to me and takes my hand. Mr Chase glares at Percy.  
As we walk up to the house I start hearing shrieking and laughter. "Annabeth whose in there?" I'm not sure. Maybe it's Farodin and Arora. We get our things from the trunk. Mathews and Bobbies eyes go wide when they see all the pail silver weapons.  
Lydia quietly unlocks the door and enters. We enter the front room and look from were all the noise was coming. A dripping wet Arora was chasing Farodin around the living room. After a few seconds Arora tackles him and straddles him. She reaches over to the Sofa and grabs two pillows and stars hitting Farodin with them. Farodin manages to block the first few strikes but he starts laughing even harder and his defence collapses. Arora hits him in the face wile laughing loudly. Lydia, was grinning from ear to ear cleaned her throat but the two are much to carried away to notice.  
"We are Home!" Arora stops, her eyes shining and looks at us. Then I notice a few differences in Farodin. He now had short golden blond hair and tanned perfect skin but his eyes were still the same dark pools.  
"Would you please stop beating Farodin up. We still need him."

Arora giggles like a teenager. " I can do with him what ever I want."

"Don't forget that he pays the bills." My dad was looking at the two "teenagers" disapproving. He obviously didn't have the slightest idea who was before him. Wile Sally and Paul who knew what Farodin and Arora looked approvingly at them. The rest of us were just amused. Farodin suddenly shoves Arora of him and rolls after her. He scoops the wet girl into his arms bridal style. Arora was screeming, laughing and thrashing around again.

Farodin walks through the living room and out of the glass dubble doors. Then he dumps Arora into the Pool. Arora manages to grab hold of her friend and pulls him down with her. With a huge splash they land in the water. After a few seconds they break the surface a few feet apart of each other. Arora looked like she couldn't decide between laughing and attacking so she does both. She launches herself at Farodin and they go under again. By now. Lydia is lying on the ground, holding her stomach from laughing and the rest of us expect my dad were also having problems staying on our feet.

The two break the surface and freeze. They were so close that the chests were touching and staring into the others eyes. Because Arora is 5.9 and Farodin is about 6.9. Arora has to crane her head back to look at him. Farodin lowers has face and Arora leans up and there lips meet. Arora slings her arms around Farodins neck and Farodin slings his arms around her waist. Then he stands up to his full height letting Arora hang from him. Just as Arora begins to deepen the kiss a 4ft wave spontaneous crushed into them knocking the two lovebirds over. Percy now also collapses laughing. What a seaweed brain. He should know that it isn't nice to interrupt a first kiss. Farodin and Arora surface and head to the edge of the Pool and climb out.

Then they see us holding our stomachs laughing. Farodin gives Percy a death glare who doesn't notice the danger. Then it seems like suddenly a large gust of wind blew against Percy and sends him hurtling into the Pool. The new couple takes each others hand and walk into the house as If nothing had happened. My father of course has to ruin the moment. "Annabeth? Do you live here?" I nod without really thinking.

"I would like to talk to the adult supervising you. The people you live with are a danger to themselves and there surroundings"  
Before I could tell my dad of for forgetting that I'm 40 years old Arora cuts over me. "Dr Chase. Annabeth is 40 years old. I think she can take care of herself." Her voice was soft.  
"Oh and and Annabeth, Congrats on your unborn daughter."  
Did she have to to that now...wait daughter. Percy and I are having a daughter!? I spin around and run to Percy who had just climbed out of the Water. "We're having a daughter!" I scream to the hole world. Then I reach Percy and hug him as tightly as I could. "You are pregnant? You are 19!" Then he rounded on Percy."You got my daughter pregnant!"  
Being her diplomatic self Lydia throws in. "Haven't you listened to Arora. Annabeth is 40."

Before the situation could escalate. Farodin intervened with his deep voice. "Enough. As far as I can tell both Percy and Annabeth are happy with becoming parents and as far as I can tell Annabeth will be a great mother."  
Seeing that my fathers real problem is that I had grown up and he mourned after the time he had lost when I ran away when I was 7 years old. He added, "Let us not fight today. Let us catch up and reunite. I beleave me have much to talk about."  
My father likely agreed. Damn calling him dad is awkward.

Arora went to Farodin and stood up onto the tips of her toes. Farodin bowed down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Then she seemed to notice that we were still there. She smiled happy and her emerald eyes lie up. I'm struck by how beautiful Arora is. She definitely outshone Piper, me or Lydia. I would even go so far that she outgunned Aphrodite. She had perfect white skin and long gleaming black hair and shining emerald eyes.  
Then she spoke up with her clear soft voice. "I invite our guests into our home. Please. It shall not be said that our hospitality failed. Well Annabeths hospitality will not fail. I will have a little chat with Farodin in our room. "  
And so we walked back into the house to dine and drink.

**Please Please Please Review**

**My favorit chapter. I really hope you had fun.**

**Hi people. My HTC is broken so I will update a lot les frequent but this story is not dead. I swear on the river of Styxe this story is not over. I already have the most awesome and beautifull ending of all times planned for this story. I promis you will love it. . (I hope I spelled it right.) **

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	16. Force of destiny

**Sorry people. I can´t update that fast anymore. I hope you have fun with this chapter even if it is a bit short.**

Force of destiny

Percy and Avis had already gone to bed but fortunately Arora and Farodin were still up. So my dad, Sue, Mathew, Bobbie, Farodin, Arora, Paul ,Sally and me sat around the dining table.

My dad being his new very annoying self had to ruin the moment. " What are you going to do with the thing in you stomach." I look down my self. "Percy and I are going to raise it. " I couldn´t help but smile. My dad goes pail. " Annabeth...you are to young,"

I sigh. Hear we go again. " For the last time. I am 40 years old. Just because my body hasn´t changes in the last 20 years doesn´t mean I haven´t. I want this child."

My dad gives me a pained look. Then I notice that everyone els around the table was following our discussion like a tennis match. .

"Dad. Lay of her.?" Bobbie shot in. Frederic sighed but complied. The next two hours past with small talk and me telling a very wage story of what I had been doing the last few years.

"Annabeth?" My father started. I could feel my heart sinking. Hear we go again. "Yes?" "Would you mind moving to San Francisco with us. I mean just you. You can get a bit distance to all this dangerous stuff."

Did he really think I would leave my husband for him? Plus he should know that as soon as the sent of the elves faded around me I would be targeted by monsters. Monsters knew to stay clear of the elves. "Dad. I am not leaving Percy. And by the way. I have sworn an oath of Loyalty to Farodin. I can´t go anywhere." I glare at the blond elf hoping he would get it but it seemed that a 8,5 billion years old premortal was some times just as slow as Percy was.

"You know Annabeth. You can go with him if you want to." My father smiles.

Fortunately Arora saves me by elbowing Farodin in the stomach. Then Farodin notices what we were playing at. "Sorry I remembered something. You can´t go. You being here is absolutely critical. "

Of course no one bought it. "Okay dad. Listen. I am only going to say this ones. I am not leaving Percy for you. I know you are angry that you lost all this time but trying to brake me and my husband apart isn´t going to make you happy. I have a new family now. I also do not have any interest it going to Francisco. " I know I was being harsh but he was really getting on my nerves.

"Maybe it really is time to let Annabeth go." Sally tried.

"I am Annabeths father. I know what is best for her. "

Okay. This was almost worse then some old story. The father trying to control his 40 year old daughter.

I could seance Lydia tensing next to me. Suddenly Dr. Chases eyes turned in there sockets and he slumped onto the table. He was unconscious. Sue, Mathew and Bobbie scrambled to her feet.

"Don´t worrie. He will be awake in a few minutes. " Lydia tried. My poor step mother butted looked ready to panic, "How do you know?"

"Because I knocked him out." Lydia smiled at her.

"What? How?" Sue asked her.

"Ohh please. I just overloaded his brain and it crashed-"

I should have guessed Lydia was involved in this.

Mathew and Bobbie were grinning wildly.

"Why did you do that?" Sue asked my best friend weekly.

"Because he was really annoying me. " Lydia grinned at me and be bumped fists."

Sue nodded and sat back down.

She seemed to be looking for a now subject.

Sally saved her. "So Forwarding. You and that very beautiful girl on your lap seem to have found each other."

Arora smiled at sally. " I have always had him." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked, now getting interested.

"Farodin and I have been together for a very, very long time. Just not in a romantic way. He has been my companion for my entire life and there has´t been a day in wich we didn´t spend time together."

Sue nodded. "So this. So this is a pre destined relationship."

Arora looked up two Farodin. The ancient elven kind leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

–-Line barker-

We had a great evening. Even after my father a woken up again. He seemed to finely respect the fact that I had grown up. " Okay. We have school tomorrow. It´s time to go to bed." I nod tiredly

"Can you believe it. Farodin and Arora are now officially a pair." the princess squealed.

I looked at her shocked. "Ohh Please. I´be been trying for years to get them together and now they finely are. I am aloud to be happy about this. I could´t help but laugh,

You still sound like a Aphrodite girl. "Lydia giggles." Ohh well. We brush our teeth and then I leave the room. I carefully open the door to percys and my room and sneak in.

I drop my cloths and crawl in bed. Then I snuggle up against Percy and close my eyes.

Stella pov.

Bleep Bleep Bleep. I reach out and punch my clock until it shuts up. I open my eyes and stand up and leave my tiny room and head to even smaller bathroom to take a shower. Then I close my eyes and sigh wile letting the warm water running over my back.

A few minutes later I turn the water off and get out of the shower. Ones I dried my self of I pull on some fresh cloths I sit down at the breakfast table with my parents and eat breakfast. It had been a boring weekend and I couldn´t wait for school. I pack my bag and put in my headphones and listen to some sot music wile walking to school. I could already see the the black Audi standing next to what seemed to be a black Bentley on the school grounds. I was already getting excited. Finely the streetlight turned green and I crossed the street.

Suddenly Lydia appears out of nowhere in front of my looking determined and a bit scared. Before I could say anything grabs the front of my jacked and a heartbeat later I am sailing threw the air. Then I hit the ground and m vision flickers as pain shoots threw my body. Suddenly I could hear a scream and the screeching of tires.

I groan and manage to scramble to my feet. There were people running toward a bus that I hadn´t noticed before. Then I notice that the people wern´t running toward the bus but toward someone lying 15ft before it. Horror fills me. I ignore the pain and also run toward the body lying on the ground. Before me lay the broken body of Lydia chase. There was something curved and pointed sticking out of her chest and a few second s later I realize that it was a rib. Her whole torso seemed a bit out of place. Then I notice the blood rapidly flowing from my best friends body. I looked like almost every of Lydias bones had been broken,

I kneel down next to Lydia. Someone grabs my hand and I see that it is Lydia.

"I barley know you and you are already one of the best friends I ever had." The dieing girl whispers to me. I start crying, not caring about the mass of people watching us.

"Please don´t go." I beg my friend. Someone kneels down on Lydias other side. It was Annabeth. Percy knelt down next to her. Both had tears running down her faces.

Then I relies what had happened. Lydia had pushed me out of the way of a bus and took the hit for me.

I hold Lydia in my arms and stare into her warm honney collerd eyes. She whispers, "I often imagined how I would die. But this is a guess a better way to go then I could ever hope for. Annabeth, Stella , Percy." She looks at us. "See you on the other side" Then she stopped breathing. I burried my face in my friends chest and just let my tears flow.

Annabeth leans forward and presses her lips to Lydias forehead.

"So goes Lydia. Princess of Albenmark. Rest in peace my sister."

**This is the most depressing Chapter so far but I hope you had fun. Please Please Review. A simple "Good work. Keep it up"or a "WTF were you doing. Are you ding drugs?" Whould be more then ****enough****.**

**Henrie Locker over and out. **


	17. Ohhh Hell

**Okay. I hate myself too for killing Lydia but I had to. You will understand later. I hope you will still have fun.**

First blood

Stella pov.

My mom, dad, Parcy, Annabeth, Alvis and I were sitting around the dining table of the place were Lydia used to live. We were all very quite. There was just nothing to say. I almost laughed at the Irony of my life. I had always wished I had a friend. Finely I get one and she sarifices herself for me. Then I find out that she never had been human.

Flashback

"So goes Lydia. Princess of Albenmark. Rest in peace my sister"

I wipe my tears away. Sudenly Lydia started to glow in a golden light. Then her face changed. Her cheekbones moved a bit higher. Her eyebrows turned more slanted and then pointed ears poked threw her long gleaming brown hair. I couldn´t help but gasp. Lydia had always been the most beautiful girl I had ever met apart of Arora but now she was well...glowing. Now she also seemed to ba …..a...well a elf. But to be thurethull. It didn´t madder to me.

In the distence I could here sirens of a abulance aproching fast. But they were to late. I somehow had the fealing that all the power in the world wouldn´t have been enough to save her. Annabeth put her hand on Lyias forehead and whispers a few words in a strange language. When she finished Lydia returned back o her old self or the old fake self...well she turned back into a human. It didn´t madder that dozens of people were watching.

Finely the ambulance arrived and Paramedics shoved there way threw the crowd of spectates, A paramedic that looked to be about 19 years old checked for a pulse then cursed. They quickly lifted Lydia onto a stretcher and wealed her into the Ambulance. The door closed and they sped of to the nearest hospital.

Flashback over.

"Stella. Would you go to the top floor and please call Farodin and Arora down. Although they see earth a lot different from us they should still be hear."

I nod and get up .Then I walk up the stairs. In the top floor I hesitate for a second, then open the door. I enter the wide room. I looked around. Bed, Desk, Couch, TV open glass door to the outside rooftop garden. As I walk threw I gasp. It was beautiful. It looked like a patch of a rain forest. And there on a bench sat Arora. Farodin lay on the bench and his head lay on Aroras lap. He had his eyes closed and Arora was softly stroking his head. I stand there not knowing what to do. Then I clear my voice. Farodin opens his dark eyes and the two look at me. " Annabeth told me to get you two." " We are coming." They get up.

"I will come down shortly. I have to do something first." Farodin told us. Arora nodded and leaves the room with me on her heal. We sit down and continue with not talking. After a minute or so Farodin also comes down. In one hand he was holding a long slim sword in a black scabbard.

He sat down next to Arora and laid the weapon down in the table. My parents and I look at it wide eyed,

"This was Lydias." I know Lydia would want you to have it.

"What? No?" I can´t take this.

"Yes you can. It´s yours now. " Farodin pulls a roll of parchment from his pocket and unfolds it.

"This is Lydias will. It sais here. I Lydia of Albenmark leave Stella Jenson in case of my death all my possessions, May she use them wisely."

I look at the blade in shock. "Lydia wasn´t human right?" My parents look at m with raised eyebrows

Annabeth answered. " No she wans´t."

My mother:" What do you mean with not human."

Percy:"With not human I mean not human. She never was. Lydia was a elf."

My dad:" Wow that is crazy."

Alvis:" Well Annabeth and Percy are only half human. I am as much human as Lydia was and Farodin and Arora...well they are a lot les human then we are."

My dad:" Prove it."

Everyone looks at Farodin. He sighs and starts glowing in a cold silver light. Suddenly the glow gets a lot brighter until he is consumed in light. When the glow fads Farodin was waring a heavy silver battle armor. On his side hung a long beautiful sword in a silver scabbard.

His skin had turned from tanned to snow white and his hair from golden blond to snow white His ears became pointed and his eyebrows slanted. He seemed to timeless but he definitely didn´t l look like a teenager anymore. From his shoulders hangs a snow white cape.

The thing that really scared me was the pure power he was radiating. It let every cell in my body tingle. Then it was all over and Farodin was the same old teenager he was before. He smiled at us.

My parents had turned pail wile Annabeth, Percy and Alvis were looking quite bored.

Arora rolls her eyes. " Farodin you really are a show of."

"But I look good while doing it. " He grins. It looks really strange because his eyes always stayed dark. Except when he looks at Arora. Then his dark eyes held a tenderness that could get you to cry.

My clear my throat. " Could we get back to the madder at hand? I think we can all agree that you people aren´t human but I still can´t take that sword."

Alvis:"Why not?"

Me:"Because it isn´t mine."

Annabeth:" It was Lydias. Wich now means it is yours."

Percy grabs the sword and frees it from it´s scabbard to reveal a gleaming silver blade.

He holds the handle toward me. I hesitantly reach out for it and grab the handle ignoring the warning from my parents. The dark leather felt warm to my hand,

Percy:" Treat it with respect. That sword has claimed many lives. "

I look at him shocked. "Lydia killed other people?

Annabeth:"Lydia killed a lot of people in combat. She was a knight after all."

Me:"How many?"

Percy:"Well I think about 50..maybe 60."

Annabeth pov.

I couldn´t beleave that Lydia was died. In the end we had convinced Stella to take the sword. She and her parents had to go to a police station to fill out some paperwork My and Percys families would be coming in 30 min. They were out shopping for the day.

Farodin and Arora seemed to be fully at ease about Lydias death but I think they only put up a show.

The door bell rings. Before I could get up from Percys lap Farodin and Arora get up and walk to the door to let our guests in.

A few seconds later a little crowd of people came in. They drop there bags and join us in the living room. Sally bearthlesly asks. "Were is Lydia. I brought her some dresses."

I grab percys hand wile I tear up.

"Lydia is..." Alvis saves me:"Lydia is dead."

Sue;"What?"

I mannage to control my crying. " Lydia got hit by a bus today. She is dead."

They all looked like they waited for Lydia jump out and laugh at there faces. All except Sally who looked to be close to tears."Why didn´t you call us?"

Arora:"There was nothing you could do about it. At least she died as a hero. She pushed a friend of hers out of the way instead of saving herself."

–-line braker-

Journal of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

-Farodin recovered Lydias body before they could make an autopsy. They had maid an DNA test and found out that Lydia wasn´t human. Before the goverment could desecrate her body in the name of science. Farodin sent the body into the starlight. I had found out that only Farodin could do that. It turnes out that Artemis had Prayed to Farodin all thoes years ago to send Zoe into the stars. Well thatis were Lydia now is to.

In school the other students stay away from us. I think they might be scared. Everyone had seen the raw display of strength Lydia had shone when she threw Stella out of the way.

- The NYPDs SWAT kicked our door down to recover Lydias body. Aperently they thought they had more rights on the body then we did. Sadly for them the body was already in the heavens. A good thing we all had our weapons locked away in the amory or we would have to answer a lot of questions. But Arora really got pissed of when some officer kicked down the bathroom door while she and Farodin where taking a bath together (don´t ask questions.). . The poor cop. Arora lifted him up by the throte and threw him out of the window. He was lucky to have survived.

Farodin also callled in a "Few more friends" as he put it. Our whole groop knights were now camping behind the house.

2 months later.

- Things are starting to get messy. The first humans are starting to act strange. It looks like Chaos is now starting his move. I had to kill a little girl today bacouse she started atacking me with a baceball bat.

The goverment said that maybe a virus is going around making people act strange. But I know that this is on chaos. Farodin and Arora told me that this is how it begune first time. It looks like Athena Arora and Farodin know eachother. Bacause Athena started hanging out at our place a lot

-.

Annabeth. Pov

My first ultrasound. Omg I am going to panic. Do they still say Omg in this decade. Ahh who cares anyway, The doctor tells me to lay down on the table. Then he puts some blue gel on my stomach. Percy grabs my hand and pressies his lips to my temple. In the corner of the room stand Alvis, Farodin, Arora. Sally and our Families were standing outside. Yes even Poseidon and Athena.. The two premortals seemed to be trying to hide there smiles. They were acting like then know something I didn´t or there was a surprise in this for me. I just didn´t know jet. Ohhh I hate not knowing something.

Now I didn´t know something and I am always hungry. I want some really strange things. Like hmm cookies with ketchup and so on. Oh and Percy got me into this mess. If he hadn´t been so adorable that afternoon I wouldn´ t be lying here. What a seaweed brain. Why did he always have to be adorable. Anger boils threw me. Why ohh why did he have to get me into this mess. I punch him across the jaw and he falls of his chair.

The doctor and everyone els started laughing as Percy scrambled back to his feet. "What was that for?" he scowls at me. Ohhh great now he is angry... I can feel my eyes getting wet. Damn hormones. Damn damn damn. Farodin and Arora were two super powerful beings. Couldn´t they just do something against the hormones.

Arora shook her head grinning evilly. Ohh great now she is listening in on my thoughts. That is just a embarrassing as when I bite Percy...oh yes did I mention that I love biting Percy. I don´t know why. In the last few weeks I always wanted to. I didn´t even know why. It started at the same time as I me wanting to eat strange things. I glance a percys arm and couldn´t help but smirk at the halfmoon marks that came from my teeth. Before I could stop myself I lunge for percys arm and sink my teeth into it. He Yelps but didn´t pull away. He had given that up after almost ripping his own skin of.

The doctor laughs and everyone as in the room apart of Percy grins madly.

"Ms Chase. Would you please turn you attention to the screen."

I reluctanty let go. Not because Percy tasted so good but because bighting him just felt so good and right. Then I see the two little things on the screen. I tear up again. Omg Why does Percy even stay with me when I am like this. I hope he dosn´t hate me and only stays with me because of the children. I grab his arm and snuggle against it.. Those were my children. Wait two strange things. Wasn´t there only supposed to be one thing. I glare at Arora for keeping that secret. She smiles back at me.

"I can tell you the gender if you want me to?"

Arora butted in. "I bet they are two girls."

The doctor scratched his head. "Yes they are. How did you know?"

"Because I´m just awesome like that."

Now tears start running down my face. Percy leans over my and kissed my on my lips. " I love you."

good He loves me I kiss him back hungrily. Ohhh I hate being pregnant. I hate those two things in my stomach for giving me there moods. My life is a mixture of sleeping. Being hungry for food. Wanting to bite Percy and wanting to have sex. Damn you Percy. I punch him again and knock him to the ground. Ohhhh shit. I start tearing up again. Had I gone to far? A big bruise was starting to form under percys eye.

"I´m...sorry...Percy. " I manage threw a stream of sobs. He was by my side in les then a second and took hold of my hand. He wipes my tears away and we stare at the two unborn children on the screen.. Then I notice percys arm over my chest. A beautiful muscular arm coverd with dozens of bite marks, My head surges forward and I sink my teeth into his skin.

**Now this story is really getting started and the siduation will spike up quite fast. **

**If you liked the story so far then Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out..**


	18. War is othing against this

**I´m back. I hope you have fun.**

_When written in this totaly cool slanted writng then the spoken part is spoken in the elven language_

Percy pov.

I yelped at the blond girl sank her teeth into my arm. Before I could do anything she looks at me with those big round beautiful grey eyes and only the thought of taking my arm...okay now her arm away fills me with guild. She looked so innocent with those huge eyes...like taking the arm away would destroy her world... damn. There was blood running down my arm...wait blood. Ohhh well

. I kiss Annabeth on her forehead and look at the screen.

"Well that´s it" the doctor sais. Then he turnes the machine off.

After a. few seconds Annabeth lets go of my arm and I help her to her feet.

"Do you want a nurse to look at that?" The doctor nods to my arm.

"Na, I will let Farodin look at it." They are after all battlefield medics."

The doctor nods with raised eyebrows.

I look down at my pregnant wife. She stares at me with her big grey eyes. "I love you." I whisper.

"Shall we tell the others the good nurse?"

She nods.

–-line braker-

Farodin, Alvis, James and I mannage to find a seats next to each other in the English classroom. We were going to have a substitute today. The reason why we were hanging out with James dated a few weeks back.

All the girls had teamed up with the very mody and pregnant Annabeth. Sophie, my half sister also started going to school. That means Annabeth had Arora, Melanie, Stella, Sophie and Selina were with Annabeth 12/7 what meant that James, Fred, Farodin and I had started bonding. But that they were helping Annabeth didn´t mean that they did the work. Every 20min Annabeth decided that she was hungry so I had to get the food.

The classroom door opens and a 25year old man comes in.

"Hi. I will be you substitute today. Mr Bofis is in a meeting with the principal"

I groan. "If you want to you can work on what ever Mr Bofis gave you, if not you can do what ever you want as long as it dosn´t bother others."

We ended up chatting. After about 10 min Farodin leans over to me and whispers. "_Arora just told me that Annabeths hungry._" Damn I should have guessed that Farodin and Arora would try to make up the Physical distance by a close metal exchange.

"_Thank you."_ I get up to go to the nearest Starbucks.

"Mr Jackson. Where are you going?" The young teacher asks me.

"Sorry sir. My fiancee is hungry."

The teacher sighs. "Then she should be able to help herself." Farodin, Alvis and James filinich. Even Farodin didn´t dare mess with a pregnan Annabeth.

"Sir. Annabeth is a trained fighter. Plus she always hungry, very moody and very pregnant. Do you know what that means? Woman form her mothers side of the familie are very vicious when pregnant. Do you want me to die a very painfull death?"

The teacher turnes pail. "She is pregnant?"

I nod. "Okay. Do what you must. My girlfriend is pregnant to and she usualy is about as agressive as a goldfish." I grin at him and star running. Maybe she won´t knock me out cold this time.

As I aproched the classroom Annabeth sat it with the three large bags full of food I had just gotten from starbuks dread filled me.

A loud angry voice filled the air. "Where is that seaweedbrain. He got me into this. I´m going to kill him."

I paused infront of the door and took a deap breath. Then I enter the room. Half the class was holding there ears. The teacher seemed to be on the verge of a panic atack. Then the class saw me and sighed in releaf. Annabeth didn´t notice anything and kept on yealling about what a big seaweed brain I am. I take a bagle out of the bag and sneak up to her. Then I stuff one side in her mouth wile she is yealling effectively shutting her up .

Suprisingly I was still suprised when I got a punch in my face. Groaning I get up again. There sat Annabeth looking uterly at peace with the world wile holding and eating the Bagle like a hamster would. She looked around with her big round grey eyes as if she was araid that someone would take the bagle away.

Stealla mouthed me a "Thank you," Melanie also looked really releaved. Arora looked like she hadn´t notices a thing. Yep she was most likely in a mental chat with Farodin.

_"__I love you seaweed brain._" I couldn´t help but grin at my Wise Girl.

I walk up an kiss her on her forehead. "I will see you later." She nods wile happily eating her muffin.

Then I leave the classroom and walk back to mine. Wile walking I rub my cheek. Damn, there was going to be a large bruise.

Then I walk back into the class room. The teacher looks at me sympatheticly." How did it go?"

"I only got punshed onse."

At this most boys groan and walk over to Farodin and hand him money. "What´s going on?" The teacher smilied. " They placed bets if you girl would hurt you. Most thought that Annabeth couldn´t hurt ou." I glare at Farodin. " _You cheated. Arora told you that Annabeth hit me again?_"

He grins.

"Uhm Percy?" One of the girls asked me. "Yes?" "Do you already know if it is a girl or boy?"

I grin. "We found out yesturday. There are two girls." I couldn´t help but smile. All the girls squeal loud.

All the boys just roll there eyes. All the boys that knew Annabeth personaly looked simpathedic.

Finely the bell rings.

"_Come on. We need to hurry up. I need to get Annabeth lunsch before she arives at the cafitaria_. Ieop bet you anything she already finished the 5 bagles."

My friends nod and quickly pack there things. We all knew first hand what happened if you didn´t fill Annabeths mouth fast enough with food. Okay I knew it and I had a lot of bightmarks on my arm to proove it.

We sprinted to the chafitaria.

"She´s coming. I´m going to delay them." Farodin yelled to us and turned a corner. That lucky bastard. Annabeth was just physically not capable of hurting Farodin. She ones tried to punch him. The product was that Annabeth nearly broke her hand. We round the cafeteria and run to the line waiting for the food.

Ohh damn. We were to late. Suddenly Paul turned up with two trays with food mounting on top of them.

I guess you will need this or Annabeth will kill you. For some reason all the students stared at us.

We quickly ran to our table were Fred, Selena, Linda and Sophie were already waiting for us. We laid the trays down. "I well get you something to eat to. "_Wait for your girl._" Farodin tells me, spearing from no were and Walks back to the long line of hungry students with James and Alvis.

Then my beautiful wife came in followed by Arora, Melanie and Stella. Annabeths sat down next to me in front of the two full trays without bothering to ask if they were hers. Then she looks at me with her big round eyes. I push her over a bit and move to were she was sitting. Then I pull her on my lap and lay my hand on her stomach, . Annabeth stomach was surprisingly small if you take in account that she was carrying twins.

I kiss her cheek and she giggles in a very un Annabeth way. " I see you are still together with your blond bitch." Ohh why couldn´t Madlena just give up.

"Ohh and blondie. Maybe you shouldn´t eat so much. You are already to fat as it is." Normally Annabeth wouldn´t mind those insults but now she was filled to bursting point with hormones. Her eyes start getting wet and she sobs. Before I could give a reply Farodin was on his feet and glared at Madlena, his dark eyes filled with anger. We walked up to her. Madlena tried to glare back but it looked pathetic. It didn´t help that she had to look up so far seeing that Farodin was 7ft tall and she only 5.5.

"Madlena. You know very well that Annabeth is pregnant. Don´t you dare use that against her. Stay away from her and Percy."

she sneered at him most likely not knowing in how much danger he was.

"Or you will do what?"

"Well. I could hurt you...a lot."

Her eyes went wide. "You would hurt a girl."

He smiled coldly. "You are a special case. I could also always ask Arora to beat the crap out of you...or Melanie, Sophie, Selena or Stella. Don´t worrie I would never ask them."

Madlena almost started smiling. "I would kill you personally." Madlena now looked scared. From his tone you could hear that he meant the threat very serious.

**Hi people. I hope you likeed it, Please please Review. This is getting really depressing.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	19. And so we go again

**Hey. I´m back. I hope you have fun.**

Stella pov.

After school at Farodins place.

Piper, Jasosn, Frank, Hazel, Leo. Calypso, Thaila and Nico were and the place were Annabeth lived. So were Sally and Paul. Plus our halfblood friends from school had decided to do do there homework here like they did the past two months. It was clear that they did this because of the two dozen elves that were now camping behind the house. They were so...beautiful.

I stood acors from Farodin and and held Lydias sword. We´ve been training since I got the blade. The elf pulled out his sword. I kept on wondering how old he was. It was clear that he and Arora were a lot older that they let on on first site.

Here we go again... I step forward and take a swing at him only to hit air. He had dogged under my swing. Then I take another swing him and acheaved the same result.

Now I start a complex series of blows that Farodin kept dancing threw not even bothering to block. Finely my sword met resistance. The ancient warrior strikes at me so fast that I barley had time do lift my sword.

"Really Farodin. Teasing a mortal child. How about you take on some one your own size."

I look around to see Arora. She was holding a long, slim, silver, slightly curved blade. Farodin grinned. "Do you mind?" He asks me. I shake my head and step back to let Arora take my place. There was a bluer and a loud clang as Arora struck at Farodin. There swords met in a shower of sparks. There was a pause for a second then the two met again. For a few seconds the world was cut apart by silver blades cutting threw the air. They were so fast that it was impossible to follow the single moments. Then they broke apart again.

Faordin moved on Arora and struck at her chest. She danced out of the way and countered with a blow to his knee wich was blocked. Then they met again. For the next minute they danced over the backyard. There blows came so fast that you didn´t see the single moments only the motion. Then Aroras sword flew from her hand and a heartbeat later she was lying one the ground with Farodins blade two her throat. "Do you yield?" Arora just grins and points her hand at him. There is a flash of white light and Farodin crashes into the pool.

We stand there for a few seconds waiting for him to reappear until a jet of solver light hits her in the back and she also lands in the water. I look around and see a perfectly dry Farodin standing a few feet behind me grinning. "How did you get there? I just saw you landing in the water."

"I never got close to it. Stella. You should know by now that nothing is as it seems."

Arora climbs out of the Water. "You cheater." She exclaims.

"What are you talking about?"

"I never fought him. He deceived us. You didn´t notice it because you know nothing about magic and I didn´t notice because I saw what I wanted to see. " Arora glares at him.

"Annabeth walkout out of the house. "I want to train to." From the house comes percys voice. "Know you won´t. You are pregnant."

She looked slightly crestfallen. " I hate you Seaweed brain.."

Percy came out of the house and pics the pregnant woman bridle style. Then he started walking toward the pool. "Seaweed brain. Don´t you dare. If you do this I will kill you. Perc..." The rest of what ever she said was cut of by Percy jumping into the pool. They surfaced and started making out. Suddenly Farodin and Arora both tensed. Then they looked at each other. Then turned there attention back to us. "We need to leave. There is something we must do." Before any of us could say anything they disappear in a brilliant flash of light.

We all stare at each other in shock. What had just happened.

–-line braker-

Finely supper and still no sine from from Farodin and Arora. We were all hanging out with all the elves in the back yard when I little seven year old girl speared in the garden.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asks bluntly. "You could say I´m Farodins older sister."

Everyone Jaw except mine drops.

"I do not have much time. I ask a another premortal to call for Farodin and Arora so I can send you on a quest."

"What do you need us to do?" asks Sophie out loud.

"I need not only you but every drop of godly blood you can muster. Even the Olympians. I need you to awake Farodin and Arora."

Annabeth:"They just left."

The unknown premortal.:" No. They were dreaming. The real ancients are asleep in there birthplace. You only met the dreams of them. They are about as powerful as Geae. Awake and at full strength they are many times stronger That is by our standers the lowest class. Two billion years ago after the last personal encounter with Chaos the two decided to take a nap. If they are to stop Chaos and his allies this time then they must be at full strength. You have two weeks to prepare.. Gather all Olympians and every halfblood you can muster. Then I shall return and guide you there."

Percy:" Why don´t you do it you´re self?"

"All put together you can maybe muster the strength to awaken them but get inside the temple unnoticed. They would sense me as soon as I set foot onto that world and I am not interested in meeting Aroras and Farodins fully unleashed rage. You might pass unnoticed but still have the power to awaken them. Annabeth. I do hope for you you´ve practiced what Farodin showed you a few months ago." And with those words she turned into gray mist.

**This was fun. I hope you had fun to. Please Please Review,**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	20. Dreams of the living

**Hey. I´m back. I hope you hve fun. Okay. It is really time to start ranting about something...okay. how about Perico. Really. There are almost more Perico stories then Percabeth stories. I do not understand why you peaople all so in love with them. It will never ever in any possible future happen. Not without massive charakter changes on Percys side. Annabeth is a part of him. She is the person who keeps him on track. Without her Percy would be nothing.**

**Well that felt good. I hope you have fun.**  
Annabeth pov.

Ohhh great . Now we have a quest and I am still pregnant and hungry and wet. "Dry me of Seeweadbrain." He sighs and then my cloths and hair spontaneously turn dry .

"So what now?" I ask.

Yulivee steps forward. "We do as Norana told us." At some confused looks she rools her eyes. "Norana is her name."

"We go to Olympus and tell them what we were ordered to do. We will alos need the Legon. Everyone we can muster. We elves can not enter that place without being invided. The temple is the most secret place of our race. We schall gard earth in your absence."

Melanie: "Well then. We have contact our camps. James and I schould go to camp and rally the greeks and Frank and Hazel should go to to New Rome and call everyone together. Sophie, Percy, Annabeth, Yulivee, Jason, Piper, Stella, Thalia and Nico will go to Olympus and do anything needed muster the gods."

Yulivee pov.

**You didn´t expect that, did you?**

We walk into the Lobby of the Empire state building and walk up to the suecurety desk. "We need to head up to the 200th flore. Annabeth steps forward. "We need to get to the 200th flore." The securety looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Don´t even try that. You know what we are, get moving." The gard contemplated his siduation and dicided not to provoke the very pregnant and aggressive Annabeth.

He led us to the elevator and handed us the pass card and sat back down at his desk. Percy pressed the up botton and we for the doors to open. "Here goes nothing." Percy mumbels. Annabeth nervoisly grabs his hand, then the door opens and we step in.

Inside the elevator the most horrible music sounded. "They havn´t changed the music in the last 20 years."

Percy mumbles.

I couldn´t help but smile.

Finely the door opens again and Stella gasps. "Wisegirl desined this" braggs. Annabeth blushed and Stella looked at the place in wonder. Olypmpus was beautifull. Not as impressive as Val Carid but still beautiful. "Living or dieing. Let´s get this over." I mumble. Then we were of. On the brige I let my discuise fall and take my true form.

–-Line Braker-

We are standing in the troneroom looking up at the gods. "Chaos is rising and we need them at full strength." Annabeth tries. If we fail this will not be the only world that will fall into the shadow."

"We beat Geae and everyone said that we were doomed." Chaos let´s Geae look like a playground bully and he isn´t alone." I try

"I will not be ordered on a quest. I am the king of Olympus"

Athena stood up. "I will go. Even if this means going against the counsel."

Tues headd turned red.

Artemis sighed." I owe Farodin. He tought me how to hold a bow when I was young and he also granted me a few other favoers over the years. I will also come."

In the end Athena, Poseidon, Hermis, Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Athrodite, Kithone and Hecate agread to come with us dispite Zuses orders.

Stella pov.

I couldn´t beleave my luck. I two weeks I would leave this world behind for the first time. I know there was a good chanse this would be a one way trip but this felt like the right thing to do.

Both the Greek camp and the Roman camp had agreed to join us dispite Zueuses orders so we had nothing to do but going to school.

I sat next to Annabeth in the Audi. She had her teeth buried in Percy arm...again and didn´t let go. Annabeth used to be a very rational person. Due to her hormones she turned very emotional and was about as happy to lash out as the average Hydra.

Finally she noticed that she was hurting Percy and started tearing up until Percy had convinced her with lot´s of kisses that it wasn´t as bed as it looked. Ones sheared up her moods took over and sank her teeth into Percys arm.

Sophie who was driving the car and Piper who was sitting in the shotgun seat were lathing there asses off and giving Percy a look that clearly said, "sucks to be you."

Then Percy and Annabeth started chatting away in the elven language. I had started learning the language but I sill didn´t understand a singe work when they were talking at full speed.

Sophie pulled the car onto the school parking lot and we get out.

In the parking lots next to us the black Bentley and red Jeep stop and the rest of our fiends get out.

Then we walk into the school building. By now Mark and Madlena didn´t dare to even get close to me. I now had friends and after Lydia sacrificed her self for me people looked at me different.

I look around at my friends. Sophie was standing next to her brother smiling happily and watching as he was cheering up his distraught pregnant wife who was in her teary faze. James was watching the Percabeth and looked realy jellos. Melanie was looking like she was thinking of how much she could blackmail James for this.

I almost laughed at the memory of Melanies face when she found out that her crush Farodin was one of the most powerful beings in existence.

Percy pov.

I slung my arm around Annabeths wast, damn that girl his beautiful. Stay focused. Stupid ADHD.

With my free hand I wipe her tears away with my free hand and kiss her on the mouth,

"I love you Annabeth." She sniffs. "Really."

I kiss her softly. "Forever and always Wisegirl."

Then she crashes her lips to mine. Yulivee cleared her throat. (She had also joined us. Now that we had lost Lydia she was our most skilled fighter. She was also "Very young, .Only a bit older then Lydia" as Farodin had said it. That meant that Yulivee was only a bit over one hundred years old. For Farodin 60 years obviously wasn´t a time span worth mentioning. Lydia had been 44."

"Annabeth, Percy. I understand that you and Annabeth are desperate but can you please wait until after school is over. Let´s get to class." We both blushed and Annabeth hided her face in my chest. The embarrassing thing was that Yulivee was right with her teasing.

Yulivee, Melanie, Sophie, James, Annabeth and I walk to the classroom. Then we sat down. I lay my head on Annabeths shoulder. Then the teacher comes in.

Annabeth pov.

When the teacher came in I wanted to sit up straighter but that was impossible because percys heave seaweed filled head lay on my shoulder. "Seaweed brain. Wake up." I hiss. No movement. Great. The Biology teacher raised her her eyebrows. She used to be nice but ever since it had become obvious that I was pregnant she had started to become strange and she didn´t understand be as good as when I had first come to school. " Mr Jackson. Is my class bothering you."

"No. It´s okay. You can continue with your class" Percy answered her tiredly and went back to sleep.

Just as the teachers face got red Sophie defended her brother. " Ms Holony. Percy being is tired isn´t his fault. Annabeth has been keeping him up very much. He had to get up at 02:00 tonight because Annabeth got hungry and wanted Chinese food."

I glare at her. "Traitor."

"Its true. Isn´t it?" She grins at me. "Well yes...but."

The biology teacher sighed. "Percy. Go back to sleep." Percy mumbles something.

Sophie that traitor had had abandoned me and sided with Percy. Ohhh great. I was starting to tear up again. To hide that I bury my face in Percys soft black hair.

Suddenly someone shakes my shoulder. I look around disoriented, ohh great I had fallen asleep. I sit up and Percy kisses my cheek. What a seaweed brain. I yawn. "Do you want me to take you home. " School was boring anyway. Wait had I really just thought that. Damn hormones. I nod.

Ms Holony looks at me concerned. " Is everything alright dear."

"I pregnant because that stupid seaweed brain just had to be so adorable." I snap back.

Ms Holony looked paramedic. "You poor girl."

"I´m taking her home Percy tells the teacher." Percy reels the teacher.

"I will excuse you." I say goodbye to my friends and Percy half carries half steadies me back to the Audi and we are off.

Suddenly someone shakes me awake. Great I had fallen asleep again. Sudenly I am lifted out of the car and carried in to the house. Before I know it I lying on Percys and my bed. Then I am lying in Percys arms looking into those green eyes and before I know it I drift of to sleep.

**I hope you had fun. Please please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	21. More then just acward

**Hey I´m back. I hope you had lots of fun.**

**To Kitty-aka-Fanqueen: Thank you for your Review. I am trying very hard to get that grama right. It is good to hear that you like the story.**

**This chapter is a bit longer then the last. **

_Elven language._

More then just acward.

Annabeth pov.

I wake up up lying in Percys arms bridle stile with my face buried in his cheek. The son of Poseidon was playing with my blond hair. I lean forward an kiss him softly on the lips.

"_Percy." I whisper. "Yes?"_

_"I´m sorry for driving you crazy and biting you_." He kisses my forehead, "_It´s okay. I did get you into this mess._" I think about what Farodin had showed me all those months ago and that I still hadn´t told Percy jet.

Me:"_Percy?_"

"_Yes wise-girl?_" He kissed my hair.

"_There is something I haven´t told you._" "_You are scaring me wise-girl."_

I try not to sob a sob. "Farodin_ showed me something a few months ago."_

"_Just tell me. I promise you I will not be angry." _

"_I don´t know how to tell you."_ I wine_. "Just spit it out wise girl."_

Me:_"I am a premortal." _

Percy:_"What?". _

Me" _Well. I am more or les a dosn´t really change anything."_

And so I tell him everything I know.. He listens to me with out saying a word wich makes me nervios. After I´m finished talking Percy just stayed silent and looks at me.

"_Say something Seaweed brain."_

"_I don´t know what to say Wise girl. I´m not angry at you because I understand why you didn´t tell anyone. You didn´t know to make of this. Plus you are and will always be my Wise girl. I am happy you told me now instead of me having to find out later because you do something Arora style." _I grin at him and lean for a kiss but Percy pulls away. "_I´m taking a bath. If you want that kiss you will have to come join me." _

I smack him on the head and he gets out bed and goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. What a seaweed brain. After a few minutes I relies that I want that stupid kiss. Then a thought hits me. I pull my cloths of and walk to the bathroom. Crap the door was locked. That seaweed brain had forgotten his offer. I lay a hand over the lock and whisper a few words. The lock clicks and I open the door. Then I peek in. Percy was lying in the bathtub and sleeping. The bubbles were on. Percy seemed to be dreaming because thousands of water drops from the size of a marble to the size of a sand corn were orbiting around him like stars around the center of a galaxy. Then I tiptoe up to him until I stand behind his head. Then I lean down and kiss him on the nose. Percy jerks awake and sees me. Then his jaw drops. _"Uhm...Wise girl...uhm why are you?" _

"_Naked. Is you head really stuffed with so much Kelp that you have to ask?"_

He looks at me open mouthed. His eyes were wondering over my body like he couldn´t believe what he was seeing. I could feel my face getting warm. Why did he half to look at me like that. It is not like he hasn´t seen me like this before. Before I could loose my courage I climb into the tub and crash my lips to his.

About an hour later.

Sophie pov.

Finely peace from the teachers. I wonder what Percy and Annabeth are doing. Knowing Annabeth she was most likely forcing Percy to learn for school.

I had to ask Annabeth to help me with math or els I would fail my tests big time.

We walk from the car to the house. The elves that hadn´t joined us in school were now somewhere on a hiking trip. We enter the room. Everyone else crashed on the couches and I walk upstairs to talk to Annabeth. Then I open the door. There room was empty. Great. Then I notice that the cloths Annabeth was wearing today was lying on the ground. Then I walk to the bathroom door, open it and freeze at what I was seeing.

Annabeth and my big brother were fast asleep in the bathtub. Annabeth was using Percys chest as a pillow and percys had buried his face in Annabeths hair and his arms were slung around Annabeths body in a way that maid clear that he was going to take ever hit coming for her. A soft smile reaches my lips at there tenderness until I relies that they were naked. Of course they don´t have cloths on in the bathtub but now it was quite clear what they had been doing not long ago. Write then James decides to bust in. " Sopfie. What are you looking..." Then he saw the sleeping pair and his face fills with anger.

That melts me out of my freeze and I grab James arm to push him out of the bathroom. Sadly Annabeth also wakes up. Even more sadly is that her situational awarnes wasn´t compromised by her pregnancy an dshe caught up at onse. She pointed her hand at us and yield something. I flash off silver gray light lit the world up and the next thing I knew was that me and James were flying threw the air and then landed a few feet away. We role over our backs instinctively to take the force of the hit climatically. The bathroom door snaps shut and there were hurried foot steps on the other side and then the door was locked.

"I´m going to kill him" James snarls and I round on him. "Annabeth blew us out not Percy and I can´t say I blame her. I should have knocked."

"Not because of that." He snarls. "Then why." I demand slowly getting a really bad feeling about were this is going. "He...He" Now anger bubbles threw me. It wasn´t his business what my brother and his wife did.

"He had sex with Annabeth. So what? They´ve been married for 20 years. It´s non of your business."

James looks at me in shock. I had never in my life yelled at anyone.

"Listen James. Just because you have a crush on Annabeth dosn´t mean you have the right to tell her what to do and just because Zues is you grandad doesn´t mean that you have the right to judge others for what they do in there free time."

Only a few years ago you always begged you parents to tell you stories about the great Percy Jackson. He was your role model and you hero and now just because you have a crush on his wife you behave like he was doing something wrong." I scream at him. His face fills with shock and I relies that every word I had spoken was true.

"Stay away from my brother and my sister in law." With those words I storm out of the room.

I storm past my friends to the back door. "Sophie, what´s wrong."

"Nothing except that James is a jellos jerk. " Before any one can ask any more questions I step into the pool and walk on it´s floor to the deep end. Then I sit down were the water is deepest and let the water star circling around me at high speed so no one can approach me.

Why did James half to be such an idiot and why did I have to forget to knock the door.

Melanie pov.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask a red headed James. He snarls at me and storms out of the front door.

"Yulivee? Do you know what´s his problem?"

The white haired elf looked confused. "Yes. Percy and Annabeth were in a bathtub but I still don´t understand what his problem was."

I sigh, slowly getting a very good idea about what his problem is. "I´ll talk to Sophie. "

I walk to the back yard and see the small water vortex circling around Sophie.

"Sophie. Get the hell out of the water" No reaction. I go to the side and grab on of those rubber torpedoes and throw them into the pool. The rubber projectile hit her on the head. A few seconds later the swirling water slows down and Sophie brakes the surface. "What the hell Melanie."

"Can we talk?"

Sophie sighs and swims to the edge of the pool and climbs out.

Me:"What was all that about?"

Sophie;" James is being territorial on a married woman."

Ohhh not good. James dosn´t like rejections.

"We saw Persy and Annabeth asleap in the bathtub and it it was clear what they were doing wile we were still at school. James looked like he was ready do atack Percy. You know what. Tell James to stay away from by brother and Annabeth or he will get to feel the full rage of the sea."

With those words she stood up and ran back into the house. Ohh I follow her Selina comes in. "Why is Sophie so angry. Shes never angry. Ohh and James went home."

Now how the hell am I supposed to talk to my cosine. I think he has a crush on Annabeth,

Selina pails at this. "That´s so not good."

Annabeth pov.

So not good. How could we fall asleap. This is so embaressing. Crap. I think James saw my chest and I didn´t have any cloths on. This is so embaressing. I could feel my face getting warm as Percy and I pull our cloths on. Then we head down stares. Everyone was staring at was going to be very awcard.. We reach the living room.

"What the hell happened up there" Fred aesks looking very confused. "Suddenly everyone is angry and is storming in and out of the house."

"James is stupid." Sophie calls in. "Wait. What has James done this time?" We turn around to see Piper standing in the doorway.

Before any of us can stop her Sophie yells in. "James is crushing on Annabeth."

Ohh great, not good.

Pipers eyes narrowed. Is that two. "And he is getting teritoral on her." Sophie adds.

Ohh not good. "He dosn´t like me." I try to tell Sophie wile Percy grabs my hand.

"Yes he does. He even wanted to atack Percy after he saw you two in the bathtub."

I start blushing like crazy.

"What?!"" eveyone in the room yells.

This was going to be one long afternoon.

**Okay, was that to much? Well I know this seems like a spacefiller chapter aside from the face that Annabeth told Percy about her being a Premortal but I needed to get the tencion betwean the Percabeth and James up for the next part of the story. I hope you don´t hate me.**

**Please please Review, **

**Henrie locker over and out.**


	22. With friends like these

**Hey I know this chapter is really, really short. In the next chapter they will depart on there "little" quest. I hope you have fun.**

Stella pov.

It was embarrassing as hell. Both Annabeth and Percy's face were red. I couldn´t blame them. I would have been dying from embarrassment as well. Percy recovered quickly and just rolled his eyes while Annabeth hid her face in his chest.

Yulivee was looking around like she couldn't understand why we were acting so strange. Piper was looking pissed. I was obvious that she also shipped Percabeth and wasn´t too happy with her son interfering.

"Why you allacting so strange?" Yulivee asked.

"Well Percy and Annabeth did something very private and now everyone knows about it." I tried to help her.

"Ohhh. You are acting like this because they had sex. Really, in Albenmark they locked themselves in their room for days at a time."

Annabeth hit Percy's chest in frustration. "Yulivee, that isn´t helping."

She looked at me in surprise.

"Well, sex isn´t something you talk about a lot in this world." I said to her.

She looked stunned. "Then why do the children at your school talk about it all the time?"

She had a point but how do you explain it to her that that isn´t the advised behaviour? They only did it to be liked in there social circle.

"You humans are really strange."

At this, I couldn´t help but burst out laughing and the others quickly joined in.

Suddenly, Normia (A seven-year old totally adorable elf. She is the sister of one of Farodins knights and her brother had taken her to earth to be able to look after her) came speeding into the room, saw me and came to a halt. Then she ran to me and I opend my arms for her. A mistake I make every time. Even though she is smallshe is as strong as me. When she jumped in my arms I staggered back, stumbled and hit the floor. Then I looked at the tiny girl, grinning down at me.

As adorable as she is, she sometimes unnerves me. She talks like a grown up and her clear voice doesn´t fit her age. But her brown eyes are very young. Younger than I had ever seen in an elf.

Then, the other elves came into the room

"How was the trip?" Percy asked and the next few hours passed as they told us about their experience. It was really strange what the elves saw as interesting. They didn´t really care about the group of drunk perverts that they had beaten up, wich I had found amusing, but they told us about every single plant they had seen and the animals they had talked to. The best thing was thatPercy and Annabeth listened to them with great interest Percy laughed out loud when he heard that Normia had played tag with the fishes in the water.

3 Days Before The Deadline.

Stella's pov.

The Greek camp was going to arrive at the house in a few minutes. Yulivee (who I had befriended) gave me one of her silk dresses and braided my hair. At my side, hung Lydia's sword and I fingered its pummel nervously.

I had gotten into a fight with Artemis just last night because she wanted me to join the hunters. I didn´t want to. Artemis would be leading the hunters here so I could see a potential conflict.

Just then then two big buses pulled into the parking lot in front of our house. Out came about 150 teenagers. While they unloaded their things, a man in a wheelchair rolled up.

"Hello, Percy. Hello, Annabeth. It is good to see you."He said to them. Pointing at me, he said " This must be the mortal, you mentioned." He then lookedat me. I gulped. Why did everyone have to be so old at this place?

"Okay campers, put up your tents." Percy yelled down to the campers.

–-line breaker-

All the campers and hunters were here. In a few minutes the Romans would arrive. Yulivee stood next to me. She was wearing heavy silver battle armor. It turned out, elves didn´t like the Romans since they had invaded Athens. The Greek campers were welcomed with open arms and the elves were getting along great with them but the Romans would be a different matter entirely.

The, the 4 buses came into view. This would be two long days because Yulivee had already started glaring at the bus.

I had heard that a few Greek campers hadmoved to New Rome when they had grown up and wanted to start a family. So a few Greeks would be coming with them as well.

The 4 buses came closer and Yulivee's hand tightened on her bow.

"Can I kill them?" she asks me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yulivee, you never fought in Athens. You weren't even alive back then."

She glared at me. "My big sister fought in Athens. She killed alot of Romans back in the day. She told me how power hungry and cruel the Romans were. I guess they haven´t changed that much."

I raise my eyebrows. "How would you know that?"

"I read the files the Greek campers brought."

I looked around and saw that everyelf had their battle armor on. Even Normia had a long dagger that looked like a sword on her, hanging from her waist.

Then, Percy walked out to meet the Romans, flanked by two elves. I didn´t know who they were because they were wearing helmets. In their hands, they held long spears. I had always thought the elves treated their guests kindly.

The buses pulled in and out came about a 300 teenagers in purple shirts. One girl hit me as the leader at once. She looked to be about 20 years old and was wearing a golden armor and a purple cape. She walked up to Percy.

"Hello Reyna." Percy said.

"Long time, no see, Percy." The young woman greeted back. "You look young."

"I was granted immortality." Percy grinned.

"So was I." They grasped each other's arm in the universal warrior handshake.

"Let´s get you set up." Turning to Yulivee, he said "Help them." She nodded and walked toward the Roman Praetor, whose eyes filled with fear for a second, then Reyna seemed to control herself. A young Roman man with blond hair approached us. At his belt hung a...teddy bear.

"Hello Octavian. Be polite to the elves. That means, just shut up around here. You are the kind of person that they would love to kill." Reyna said to him.

What was that about?

**So that´s it. I hope you had fun. If yes, then please Review. If no, then please review and tell me. I would like to thank Kitty-aka-Fanqueen for helping me with my story,  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	23. Last day on earth

**I´m back. I hope you have fun.**

Stella´s pov.

I get up from bed. Tomorrow, we would be leaving this world. I didn´t tell my parents about this because they would have never let me go. Of course, I could point out that I have had 4 months ofcombat training and I own a sword made from elven steel but still. And neither could I just kill or threaten my parents. No, that wouldn´t work.

"Stella? Are you up?"

"Yes, mom."

I sigh and go take a shower. 15 minutes later I´m sitting down at the table and eating. I still can´t wrap my mind around the fact that I would be stepping into another world in less then two days.

It then strikes me how much my life has changed. Two months ago, I was the world's biggest punching bag and now I'm friends with elves and half gods. I have met gods and now, tone he most powerful being in existence was sort of my big brother.

After breakfast, I pack my school bag. Then I take a silver dagger and bind it around my leg. I would have preferred Lydia's sword but you can´t have everything. I grab the sword and head downstairs earning raised eyebrows from a family with children. The security guard in the lobby also looks strangely at me. I smile at him and shoulder my blade. Outside, Yulivee, Percy and Annabeth wait inside the Audi. I throw my sword in the trunk.

"Hey, Percy! What's up?"

"Nothing, really." He grins at me innocently. What has he done this time?

Before Percy can answer, Annabeth cuts him off and yells at him in the elven tongue so fast I don't understand a word. Yulivee grins at me and gives me the 'I will tell you later' look.

"I am so excited." I say, meaning the 'trip' tomorrow. They all nod, a bit tired. "Ohh, come on! How can you not be excited?"

Yulivee sighs. "You mean seeing Farodin's and Arora's birth site? Yes, we are but let´s just say those birth places of kings are usually very dangerous. Even by our standards." Great.

Finally we arrive at the school and get out of the car. The rest of our group is waiting for us at the school entrance. This was going to be one long day.

–-line break-

School is finally over and tomorrow, there is a Halloween party in school. When we found out about that, Percy and Annabeth started grinning, so I know they have already decided what they will go as.

Next morning, After a sleepover.

"Yulivee, help me with this breastplate." Yulivee already had her tight lever armor on. Her short swords were crossed over her back with her bow and arrows.

Percy was wearing a heavy silver breastplate with his pen (which was in sword form) hanging from his sword belt. Annabeth was wearing a simple but elegant white dress and on a green belt, hung her long silver dagger. She was also wearing Greek sandals and polished dark brown lever bracers.

Alvis was wearing polished black battle armor. I was wearing heavy silver battle armor with a dark green cape with Lydia's sword hanging from my belt.

We all, except Annabeth, were wearing heavy combat boots. Suddenly, Normia comes running, holding a beautiful silver tiara and holds it out for Annabeth. Annabeth shakes her head. "Normia, I can't wear that. That is only for the princess' of Albenmark."

All the elves become silent. Then Yulivee speaks. "Annabeth, right now, you look just like one of us, except for the ears. You move and think like one of us. Wear it."

Yulivee is right. Annabeth does look like an elf with her proud face and high cheekbones and cold sparkling eyes.

Normia speaks up and displays her ability to talk like a grown up. "Annabeth, we elves choose our own regnant and I choose you as my princess."

All the elves nod approvingly.

"But Farodin-" She is cut off by Yulivee.

"Farodin would agree. You even look like you could be his daughter." Suddenly Yulivee's eyes narrow. "Actually you two look too much alike."

All the elves stare at Annabeth. Noticing that we were all now staring at Annabeth, Normia gave Yulivee the tiara and she laid it on Annabeth's golden curls.

Every elf nods approvingly. "Annabeth is a worthy princess." One states.

"Well then, let's get to school." Annabeth says, changing the subject. Once we are all set, we walk to the cars and get in. Annabeth automatically leans her head on Percy's shoulder and removes it fast, rubbing the side of her head, mumbling. "Damn. Why does your shoulder piece have to be that hard?"

"To stop a sword from injuring you." Yulivee pipes up.

Finally, we reach the school. Every student is wearing a costume.

Mark's pov.

Madlena came as a cheerleader slutty nurse. Why am I not surprised? But I have no interest in her. My interest is in that blond girl named Annabeth. My plan is to get her drunk by spiking the punch and then get some private time in the bathroom with her. After that, Percy will break up with her and she would have no choice but to come to me. I don't know what to do about her baby yet but I will think of something.

The only one that bothers me, though, is Yulivee. I have the feeling that she is about as nice as Lydia had been.

Then I see something that couldn´t have made my day any better. Stella, standing alone, in front of her locker. She is wearing what looks like a forest green cape with a hood.

"Hey, bitch." I say to her.

She turns around and glares at me. I, involuntarily, take a step back. Stella is wearing silver battle armor and at her side, hung a long slim sword in a black scabbard. "Happy Halloween Mark."

With those words, she walks by me letting her armored shoulder crash into my arm. When did she get so strong? I am pretty sure she didn´t used to be this strong a few weeks ago.

Then, the door at the end of the hall opens and my eyes zero in on Annabeth. She is wearing a simple white dress with a deep V neck and Greek sandals. On her head, lay a silver crown. Blue and white flowers were woven into her golden braids. On her belt is a long silver knife. She looks hot as hell. I will have so much fun with her later.

Then I notice her good for nothing fiancé. He is wearing a silver battle armor making his shoulders look even wider. At his side hung a bronze sword. The girl, Yulivee is wearing tight dark lever armor. On her back, were a bow and two crossed swords.

Then they walk past me, not even looking at me, and walk into the cafeteria. I follow them, keeping my eyes on Annabeth. I enter the cafeteria and see them walking towards James and their lot. To my surprise, I see that their whole group is wearing Greek and Roman armor. They stand out, like a black sheeps amongst white ones.

Later that day at noon.

The party had begun. Madlena had spiked the punch just like I had told her to. I grin as the glass, filled with the spiked drink, touches Annabeth's lips. After a while, she and Percy have gotten slightly drunk like everyone else, except Yulivee and Alvis. They had drank more of the stuff than anyone else and they didn´t even seem tipsy. Yulivee and a slightly drunk Stella start dancing to the loud music. So do Percy and Annabeth. I feel slightly jealous as Annabeth presses her body against Percy's. James, who was also watching them, doesn´t look too pleased either.

Then after an hour, Percy, Yulivee and Stella start chatting. I walk up to Annabeth, who is in line to grab something to eat.

"Hey, babe." I say to her. She ignores me. I step behind her and wrap my arms around her body, my hands just under her breasts. The next second, I feel her grab my wrist and spin out of my arm. A heartbeat later, my arm is twisted behind my back and something sharp is pressed onto my throat. Her dagger! People shout out in alarm

"If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." Then she lets go of me. I thought she was drunk. I turn around and see her walking away. Her dagger is back in its scabbard like nothing had ever happened.

"Okay, everyone. We need to get going. We have a long day ahead of us" Annabeth calls out.

The whole group stands up and leaves. With the way they had dressed, it looked like they were marching into battle.

**I hope you had lots of fun. Sorry. I thought this chapter would be shorter and they would already head out. I hope you had fun. I am so excited what will happen next. Nah. I´m lying. I know what will happen.** **Yes. I know Annabeth isn´t acting pregnant anymore but she is pulling herself together and they are moods.** **Please please Review.**


	24. The beginning of the end

**And the quest starts. This will be fun. I hope you also have fun.**

The beginning of the end

Stella pov.

We were all walking down the hall to the front door to get back to our cars. I know school isn´t over jet but who cares. A few seconds ago Annabeth had started to get emotional again so she clung onto Percys arm as we walked toward the bubble doors. I was on the way to the greatest adventure of my life.

A few cops were watching us with raised eyebrows at our weapons. Then we got into the cars and drove to the place were we were supposed to meet. The place was about two hours out of the city in a patch of woods.

Ones we sat inside the car I turned to Yulivee." What do you think. Will our trip be hard?"

Yulivee grimaces. „Considering the fact that we are dealing with two premortals it will be dangerous ans I think most of demigods joining us on the trip will not make it back alive.

„Also, I will be the only elf on the trip."

I raise my eyebrows but don´t press the madder. Who knows why elves do what they do.

After what felt like days we reached our destination. We parked and our friends parked there cars next to us and we all get out of our cars. Sophie, who was waring a full Greek battle armor, came over to us. „The bus convoy is ten minutes out." I nod.

–-line braker-

We were all there. Both the Roman and the Greek camps. From the gods Athena. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Khione, Hestia and Apollo decided to join us.

It wasn´t as many as we had hoped for but it was the best we could do.

Yulivee went up to Athena and tapped her shoulder. They walked out of earshot.. I couldn´t hear what they were saying but at some point Athenas eyes became wide.

Yulivee looked like her suspicions were confirmed. Then the two came back. "What was that about?"

Artemis looked at them suspicious. "What were you two talking about?" she demanded.

"Nothing important." Athena replied coolly. Annabeth looked like she wanted to bust in but Yulivee added. "Nothing mission related."

Yulivee looked like she was telling the truth but it was a lot harder to read in the faces of elves then in those of humans. They had perfected the ability to tun cold and unapproachable.

It was impossible to read her face.

Then a seven year old girl appeared. She was the same one that had sent us on this crazy mission.

"Are you prepared?" She asks the 454 demigods and 6 gods and me. No one said anything.

"Then lets get going."

Yulivee pov.

Athena is the dumbest smart person I had ever met. I had just found out that the Frederic Chase isn´t Annabeth real father. It isn´t like she should know that or anything but Athena just didn´t want to have to admit that she lost the person who gave her a brain child. How could she?

I how ever had a very good idea who her real father was. I wasn´t going to tell anyone but I new I would have to have a nice long chat with Farodin. If Farodin was in this then Arora was also in this wich meant that she would automaticly side with her mate.

Yelling at Farodin didn´t scare me. He would listen to what I had to say and not punish me for saying my mind but the fact that Arora would be there meant that I would have to be a lot more polite and I didn´t like being polite when I´m angry. I liked shooting arrows at people that made me angry.

Finally we arrived at our destination. It was a wide plain covered in snow and Ice. My heart sank. I hadn´t fought in a winter war before but I knew that for humans it meant that the cold would often be a bigger threat then the enemy army. Mainly because the cold was also weakening them.

If we didn´t take care half our demigods would be dead before we arrived at our destination.

I had the feeling that the gods power was greatly restricted at this place.

Athena seemed to have spotted the same problem. "This isn´t good. I half to admit I am not surprised. This place represents Farodin and Arora. That means this is definitely hostile territory."

I nod in agreement.

"We should set up camp write away. I do not know when night will fall or how fast the sun leaves.

We have no idea how the weather will be. If our camp is set then we have at least a bit protection. I also have the feeling that this place is also dangerous territory for you gods."

Athena nodded in agreement. "I have the feeling that the only being that is safe hear is you."

I wasn´t so certain there. What ever this place was like when the two Premortals were awake got the feeling that in this state there was a good chanse I would find my end here. Artemis came up to us. "What now."

"We have to get ready fr the night until we know what the environment here is . Artemis. Spread the word this is hostile territory. This place will try to kill us. I´ve heard that the darkest sols. The ones so evil that Farodin and Arora took personal intrust in them are banished to this world were they can´r cause any damage. Since we are also in this world we should tread with extreme caution."

Artemis nods and the tree of us head back to the rest of our expedition. I walked over to Stella who was standing there alone and looking nervous.

"Hey Stella. Would you mind chairing a tent with me?"

The human girl spun around to me. "Yulivee. Don´t scare me like that. Of course I would."

I smile at her. I knew how lost and helpless and alone Stella felt here. How did I know that? Because I felt just like her.

-line braker-

It turned out that Stella, Annabeth, Percy, Sophie, Melanie and I would be chairing a tent. Wile collapsed the tent was about as big as a toast bread but set up it was huge. We all it into it with ease.

There were altogether about seventy tents. The camp was put up roman stile wich meant that everything was organized. They were totals frustrated when they found out that they couldn´t dig a trench around the camp because the earth beneath the 3ft snow was frozen solid.

It also turned out that all half bloods sank deep onto the snow when walking wile I could wake over it and barley leave a print. It turned out that Athena, khione, Artemis and Hestia didn´t sink into the snow either.

The rest of our expedition however would have a hard time walking.

Percy and Annabeth were already asleep in there sleeping bag. To stay as warm as possible in the snowstorm. Wait I forgot to mention the snowstorm. About four hours ago Khione had announced that she could seance a snowstorm was approaching and that there was nothing she could do about it. Luckily we had already set up camp.

I and Stella were also chairing a sleeping bag and so were Melanie and Sophie.

My magic protected me from the cold so I snuggled up against the sleeping Stella, whose hand were alarmingly cold to warm her.

I was the last one awake in my tent. Just as I thought that I would get o sleep tonight my drifted of into the world of dreams.

**Please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	25. Princess

**Hi. I´m back. I totally forgot to post chapter 4 but I noticed and now it´s there. I hope you have fun. **

Annabeth pov.

The last two days were hell. I had to try really hard to act normal. I even managed to not bite Percy . In other words my days were total hell. I snuggled closer to Percy under the sleeping bag. The seaweed brain was drooling and snoring at once. I grab his arm and slowly sink me teeth into it. It was total bliss. I slowly raised the amount of pressure wile being careful not to wake him up. Finally I tasted blood. It felt like being free of all of the days stress. Percy shifted in his sleep and I quickly released Percys arm and snuggled closer to him and buried my face in his neck, The storm was still raging outside the tent.

–-next morning-

I ludge Percy with me face against his to wake him up. Thanks to Percy I had been warm tonight. He woke up and we got out. Yulivee was already awake. Stella, Melanie and Sophie were still asleep.

We wake them up. Wile we were pulling on our snow combat boots Piper stuck her face into our tent. "Are you alright." We nod. "

I notice a problem. "Tell the others to cover there armors in warm clothing wile waring them or not were them at all or the armor will pull out all the warmth out of them."

Piper nodded and left the tent.

An hour later we had eaten breakfast and were disassembling the camp. One of the Roman sentries cried out in alarm and all of us scrambled to our weapons. Three people entered the camp. One was obliviously human. He looked to be about 40 years old and had a beard. One was a elf with long red hair and the last member was Strangely familiar. It was Zoe nightshade. Artemis cried out and threw all caution to the wind. She ran toward her old friend to embrace her. The goodness reached Zoe and just stumbled threw her as if she were only made of air.

Zoe smiled sadly. "Sorry about that. These two are Helmos and Silvana."

Artemis had tears in her eyes. "How is this possible?"

Zoe smiled. "I am in Farodins court. We will talk later sister. For now you should know that we will guide you to you destiny.

–-line braker-

Our marching column was about a quarter mile long. When we departed Helmos and Silvana had just started walking in one direction and we followed. They didn´t give us a clue to how they knew were they were going. So we just followed them.

Stella pov.

Yulivee seemed lost in thoughts. We were walking side by side behind the Percabeth.

"Yulivee? Is everything alright?" She sighs.

"Yes. I just don´t get parents. If children are lucky they are like your Parents." "What do you mean by that?" Yulivee curses. "Sorry. It is not my place to tell."

The morning passes without anything interesting happening until a blond boy with a scar on his face appeared. "Luke!" Annabeth yelled. "Come here Annabeth. Follow me. We can be a family like you always wanted."

Annabeth looked to me under a spell. She took a step toward but froze. "No. Percy and my friends are my family."

Luke smile turned to a mask of anger. "It is your fault that I am dead. It is your fault that I here at this place. It is you fault that Farodin and Arora cursed my soul to feel every emotion I have ever triggered and caused due to my action. It is you fault that I shall never find peace. Follow me and I shall repay you." Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

Zoe appeared and walked forward. "Be gone Castellan. You deserve to be here."

Luke laughed. "Zoe. I remember you receiving a deadly wound from your own father. It amused me to me honest. I hope it hurt you. Why don´t you take Annabeths place."

The dead huntress eyes narrowed. "You have no power over me here Luke. I am a shield maid of the Elven king. Be gone."

Luke stepped forward towards us causing every god and demigod to pull his or her weapons.

Annabeth was crying into Percys chest. Percy was glaring at Luke.

"I actually believed you wen´t evil. I now see that you deserve what you got."

Net to Luke other figures appeared. There were woman, men and children. They were calling out to us to follow them. More and more came. I now also drew m sword. Yulivee had her bow and and was aiming an arrow at Luke.

She stepped forward and her clear voice rang over the plain. "Be gone oh you damned. Leave the living at peace and face your punishment with honor."

Some of the shades seemed to be hesitant but then a wispy sword appeared in Lukes hand and he charged Zoe who rolled out of the way . Silvana jumped forward and attacked Luke. Her gleaming silver sword cut through Luke and he disappeared in a explosion of smoke.

"We are the guardians of light. The protectors of the pure. Be gone you dammed or face Farodins light." The dead elf spoke,

The dead backed away for a second but then came closer. Yulivee shot an arrow the shades and the silver point cut threw them as if they were only sparked. Those that touched the elven steel disappeared like Luke had. Yulivee cused and pulled her two silver short sword.

The dead approached faster now. "Stand fast." Percy yelled. Everyone formed ranks. The gods that had come with us stepped forward. Behind them the demigods formed ranks.

Finally the surged forward and we met. I slashed my sword only to be blocked. I spun around and cut through the shade. Yulivee had turned into a whirlwind of elven steel cutting down enemies. Every god and demigod was now fighting for there life. I saw one o the wispy swords touch a roman half blood . It went through him without leaving a mark on him. The Roman collapsed and I somehow knew that that blade would destroy our very soul.

Suddenly a loud scream filled the night. I spin around. One of the shades had stabbed his weapon strait into Annabeths stomach were her unborn child was in. Percy destroyed the shade and a group of half bloods and Athena formed a circle around the two. I sprinted toward them.

Finelly I reached them. Percy had tears in his eyes holding his wifes motionless body in his arms. Annabeths gray eyes were staring in to the distance. Annabeth and her unborn child were dead.

**Ha. I love killing people.** **Especially in my stories. I hope you had fun.**

**Please Please Review.**

**p.s. Can some please tell me why people go crazy on Perico? They would be a horrible pair. Percy loves Annabeth. Deal with it. Perico will never ever happen.**

**I love ranting about some thing. It makes me happy.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	26. SOS Help

This time I would like to hear what you want to happen. Should I save Annabeth and her child? Some one telling me what to to this time would be really cool.. Henrie Locker over and out. 


	27. Dawn

**Hello. I´m back. Sorry I just couldn´t kill Annabeth. Even the thought of killing Annabeth hurt me but since I never planned on killing her it doesn´t matter anymore. Thank you for reading.**

Yulivee pov.

No. It couldn´t be. I had always believed that Annabeth would be one of the last ones standing. Then I stopped thinking as anger took over and my reflexes took over. Jab . Block, Duck, Kick, Swing stab. Something kicked me legs down from under me. I look up. Suddenly Stella is standing over me and drives her cold steel through her enemy. I scramble to my feet and and got knocked back to the ground again by a shock wave. My magical seances go overdrive.

The air hums with energy. I look around. Everyone else was also scrambling to there feet, looking around confused. In Percys arms now lay a brightly glowing figure. The figure gut to it´s feet. Then most of the light faded and revealed a Annabeth glowing in soft silver gray light. Stella pov Annabeth looked different. Her skin and turned snow white. It was Annabeth but she looked like a elf. Her golden hair had turned paler and her lips had turned dark red. Pointed ears stuck through her hair and her eyebrows had tuned slanted.

Her face looked like a a artist had perfected the already delicate face. Her cheekbones were a bit higher then before . Her gray eyes shimmered a bit more silver then before and were burning with a dark gray fire. Her heavy winter cloths and turned into a lite white dress with a deep V-neck. It would have looked slutty but the innocence and purity in her face saved her from the impression. She radiated raw power but seemed fragile at the same time. "Let us restore this place to how it should be." Her voice had turned deeper and richer then before. The Athenian raised her hand and in her hand a orb of white light appeared in her hand. Then the light exploded into white mist.

The mist spread in all directions and consumed the shades.. Suddenly the white light around Annabeth disappeared and she collapsed to the ground. Percy picked her up again and pressed her to his chest. Annabeths winter cloths had returned but she looked very much like a girl like an elf. "Annabeth are you alright." Percy asks nervously. The blond in his arms opens her eyes. "Percy? What´s going on?" she croaked. Thankfully her voice had turned back to normal. Percy kisses her on the lips and presses his face against her cheek. " I thought I had lost you." Zoe, Helmos and Silvana looked at Annabeth wide eyes. "I would never have guessed that she could be Farodins daughter." Zoe breathed. Then she glared at Athena. The goodness raised her hands in defense. "I just knew that I didn´t know who her real father was. He disappeared as soon as I had Annabeth.

I only found out yesterday that Farodin is her father." "What are all you talking about?" Annabeth moans. Helmos scratched his bearded. :" We have injured. We should setup camp and rethink our strategy." There was no objection so Jason turned an Yelled. "Set up camp." Suddenly a sweet breeze swept over the landscape and my skin started tingling. The breeze was warm and definitely didn´t fit to this place. It spread the scent of spring over the endless snow covered fields. Zoe and Silvanas eyes went wide. "I never thought I would see this moment." Zoe breathed. What do you mean asked Poseidon. "It´s spring. This winter hear lasted over two billion years.

It was winter ever since Farodin and Arora fell asleep. Now spring is coming for the first time in many many years. "Have Farodin and Arora awoken are why is happening?" Zoe smiled. "It´s Annabeth. Farodin and Arora tolerate her to be at this Place. Her very presence is banishing the darkness that has claimed this place." "What is going on." Annabeth demands, her voice now steadier then before. Piper comes up and gives Annabeth her dagger. As soon as Annabeth looks at her reflection she gasps and drops the dagger. With her hands she touches the tips of her ears and her eyes fill with tears. "This isn´t me. This doesn´t feel like me." Annabeth sobs. I know this is a very, very short chapter.

**I hope you had fun. Please, please Review. I have no posted over 50k words and only ogt 16 Reviews.**

** All of these Rewiews were great and really made my day when I got them but in relation to other stories it really isn´t very much. **

**Could some one tell me what I´m doing wrong or how to get more people intrested. **

**Henrie Locker over and out. **


	28. Love

**Hi people. Please have fun with this chapter because I am getting the feeling this will be the last funny chapter in a wile. Have fun.**

_When written slanted the speech is in the elven language._

Percy pov.

It was slowly getting dark as I stared into one of the many camp fires. I had decided that I liked the change in Annabeth about as much as Annabeth did. What if she didn´t want me anymore. What if she was now a different person. Tears almost appeared in my eyes.

Someone sat down next to me. The person put her arms around me and leaned against me. It was Annabeth. _"Are we okay Percy?" I looked at her stunned. "You know. I case you didn´t want me like this anymore." How could she think I didn´t want her anymore. "I am afraid of the same thing." I _whisper_. _

_"Percy. Get up."_ I look at her confused but she just rolls her eyes. So we both get up. She grasps both my hands with hers and we look at each other. She whispers a few words and glows silver for a few seconds. _"I have bound my soul to you life force. If you die so shall I."_ My breath caches.

_"I don´t want to half to live without you Seaweed brain._" She leans forward and we kiss. We stare into the now clear star filled sky. The weather had gotten warmer and the snow had started to melt. We looked around and noticed that we Jason, Melanie, James (who was glaring), Sophie, the other James (who had changed considerably and was married), Travis, Katie and Connor were also sitting around the fire were staring at us.

Annabeth blushed and grabbed my hand. She pulls me into our tent . We lay down on our sleepingbag, the beautiful girl or elf...any way Annabeth snuggled up against me and I lay my arms around her.

_"I´m scared."_ she whispers. I stroke over the edge of her pointed ears. _"Of what." "I don´t know."_ Annabeth admits. I lay my hand over her swollen stomach. I had tried to convince Annabeth to stay at home because of her pregnancy but she wouldn´t hear a word of it. Annabeth rolls on top of my and crashes her lips on mine._"What if anyone comes in or hears us?"_ I whisper frantically catching on what Annabeth wanted. "They won´t."She whispered back. _"How do you know that?"_

I frantically whisper back wile Annabeth let her hands wonder up my shirt. _"I asked Yulivee to keep them away."_ I roll Annabeth of me and we lay our sides staring at each other.

Ofcourse she would go to Yulivee. I lean forward and our lips brush then pull back._ "Annabeth. I will follow you to the end of the world and over the edge. You are the person that makes my life worth living._" Annabeth looks at me with big round gray eyes. Then I lean forward and kiss her forehead._ "How are we going to tell Frederic?_" She asks. _"Not at_ all." I grin at her. _"We can either stay at camp or in Albenmark. In camp he can´t reach us and in Albenmark he can´t even contact us._"

She smiles at me. _"He won´t be happy about that?"_ She grins. _"Who cares?"_ Her hands grab the edge of my thick pullover and pull it up. I let her remove it.

_"Damn. I forgot you had that much on."_ As explanation. On the out side I was waring a thick jacket. Under that a pullover, under that a silver chain mail and under that a log sleeved T-shirt. "_Where should we raise our children?"_ She looks at me wide eyed.

_"I don´t know. Albenmark?"_ she asks tentatively_. "Maybe we should raise them in the city and at camp so they can have a normal school experience. Albenmark can be the perfect holiday destiny."_ She grins at this. I remove her pullover and chain mail. With my finger I trace circles over the skin of her stomach. _"You know. Your father ans so many others in school say that having children isn´t worth it. Okay, I admit that they don´t know how old we are but if I´m honest I can barley await holding them or the fist time."_ Annabeth sniffs, her eyes shining.

_" I love you."_ The blond pulls my chain mail and my shirt off. _"My old father changed. I don´t like him anymore. Maybe we can stay away from him."_ Annabeth crashes her lips on mine. I sit up so Annabeth sits on my lap facing me her lips wandering along my jaw. I lay my hands on her hips and our lips meet again. I let my hands wonder up Annabeths sides under her shirt. _" You know. To me you are the must stunning Person the world and I would´t have anyone els."_ I smile at her and she beems. _"You will get to live every nerds dream."_ I kiss her. _"What would that be?"_

Annabeth smirked:_ "Sleeping with an elf."_ I couldn´t help but laugh softly.

I pulled her shit of and we were lip locked a few seconds later. At some point Annabeth bra came of. Our kisses became hungrier and faster until I heard a loud gasp. I look around Annabeth and see...Spohie. Annabeth sees her too and presses her body close to mine to hide her chest. My half sisters face went red. She stood there gaping. For the next few seconds we hold a little blushing contest wich Annabeth wins. Sophie turns on her heal and disappears.

Spohie pov.

I had to get my sword because I had promised Stella to train with her. Then I walked across the camp to our tent and open it to see Percy and Annabeth topless in a intense make out sessions. Annabeth had her back toward me and Percy was kissing the side of her jaw. I gasp. Percy looks up and sees me. Annabeth tuns her head toward me and her eyes go wide. She presses her chest against percys. My brothers and Annabeths faces now resembled a tomato and my face was getting hot to. I gather my seances and and spin around and run around the tent.

I walk around the camp to digest what I had just seen. Suddenly Yulivee appears behind me. "You can´t go into our tent. Some potion spilled inside and we haven´t cleared it out." You are to late Yulivee. I already walked in on the. Yulivee turns pail. "Annabeth will kill me." the brown haired elf moaned. I looked at her blankly. Who cares about her life my sanity is in danger. I´ve seen something no sister should see and I´ve managed to walk in on them twice. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

Artemis was standing between two tents looking at Yulivee and me with concern. I shake me head. She walked in on Percy and Annabeth. "So,..?" Then Artemis caught on and her cheeks turned deep golden (The gods have golden blood) I guess the thought of sex disterbed the godness massivly. "Anyway I wanted to tell you that Zoe told me that we would be reaching our destination tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, depending on our speed."

** Well that was it. Writing this chapter was very awkward. Especially since I don´t know how much is to much but this will be the closest I well get to righting a lemon. I hope you liked it. The next few chapters will be getting rougher and rougher so a funny/ embarrassing chapter had to fit in. Please, Please, please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	29. The end of the World

**Hi I´m back. I hope you have fun.**

**To rmitz53: I am so happy you liked and followed the story. Your Review made my day.**

Annabeth pov.

I hate my hormones and I hate Yulivee. How could Sophie get through that damn elf and why was she walk in on us... again. Percy was being so nice and nervous and adorable and I just couldn´t stop myself. This totally sucks. The boys at camp used to be scared of me. If this comes out no one will ever have any respect me again if they think I am some bitch.

I am so ruined and Percy is to.. Oh great. I am also Farodins child as it turns out. Now the princess of Albenmark will be seen as a prostitute. This will be embarrassing. Just as I want to storm out of the tent Percy grabs my arm and turns me around. "Hey, every thing alright?" "Yes apart from me getting the reputation of a slut" Percy sighs.

"That will not happen." I look at them hopelessly. "Listen. If they hold this against you then will just never talk to them again after this is over and just live our lives." She smiles at me. Thank you. Hestia runs up to us. "It´s time for dinner." Annabeth sighs and I walk back to the camp fires hand in hand.

–-line braker-

Thy all greeted us like normal, only Sophie and Artemis wouldn´t meet our eyes. We ate in silence and then went to bed. Back in the tent the mood was awkward. Melanie and Sophie took one sleeping bag again, so did Yulivee and Stella and Percy and I.

For some reason elves seemed to be drawn to Stella. Around them she acted like she grew up with them. She definitely didn´t act like an elf but she now how to act around with them especially. To me it looked like Stella wasn´t born to live on earth. She was born to wonder the many worlds, not stay on earth. She just didn´t get along with the human race. "Good night people." I called.

Melanie called back: "In English please." Annabeth giggles at me. "Good night." I chant. Yulivee waves her hand and the oil lamp goes out. Annabeth rolled on top of me and kissed me softly and quietly. The weaver had gotten even warmer during the day but after dinner another storm had appeared and now the wind was howling outside so know one could hear us kissing.

My hands caressed her back and she moved if possible even closer. "Sleep well Wise girl. I love you." "You too seaweed brain" Then I close my eyes. –-line braker- Outside the snow had really started so melt. Yulivee, Wise girl and I were standing behind Zoe who was giving everyone a breathing.

"This place is to you the most hostile place in existence. No madder if god or half blood you are in real danger. We are talking about beings that rearrange continental plates just because they are bored. Stick together, take care. Don´t trust you senses. If you do that most of you will survive. " That was hopeful. We set of and the next few hours past in silence until suddenly out of nothing a huge temple appeared from no were.

With big I mean the size of Olympus. It was made from marble. The architecture was a mixture of Greek sle temple building and the gracefull (The structure looked like Greek temples and palaces stacked on top of each other mixed with elven architecture.) Annabeth war drooling at the sight.

"Why would Farodin use Greek architecture in his and Aroras resting and birth place?" The blond wonders out loud. "I think this place was here a lot longer then earth or Greece was. Maybe the Greek copied the building style in the old days." Annabeth stared at me looking impressed. "Quite a good thought. I think you may me right." She smiled at me and my mind began to go fuzzy until she looked back at the huge temple. Zoe approached us.

"This place started existing when Farodin and Arora first formed a consciousness and body. "This definitely looks like Farodins place but I can´t really see Arora spending her time here." Zoe smiles softly. "The heart of the temple is like Arora.

The most inner sanctum is formed by Arora or it looks like a place that Arora would naturally occur in." Zoe grins at the description because our eyes glazed over at the imagination of a place that Arora made. It could only be a beautiful and amazing place and I couldn´t wait to see it because that is were we were going. Then we continued walking, our expedition on our heals to the temple. The temple had appeared so close in front of us that be almost had to look strait up even then we couldn´t see the top. After a another mile we reached a massive entrance. The hallway was two hundred meter wide and tree hundred meter long hallway had two endless rows of marble column leading down the hallway.

"We will head down this path for the next few hours. Then we will lead you through a maze of hallways toward the heart . If we are good we will reach our final destination be nightfall. Remember. This place is dangerous. You are immortal hear. If you get lost you will wander these hallways until the end of time or until some one finds you. "Now gear up and follow me." For the next 15 minutes everyone scrambled to get there armor on. Finally we walked down the endless dark hallway. "How big is this place. It didn´t look that huge from the outside. Zoe grinned.

"What you saw on the outside is only the entrance. You have now entered the realm eternal. By the way. The last person do be adopted into the court came here only a few months ago and I came a few years ago. Normally about one or two people every few thousand years is invited. That is a very high frequency of invitations ."

Silvana jogs up to us. "Zoe. This place is crowded by souls. We will half a hard time keeping them at bay. Even with Annabeth claimed this will a hard trip." "This place is supposed to be the home territory of two premortals. How can these evil should infest this place. If Annabeth could just dissipate over a thousand just by being there why can´t they." asks Reyna asks angrily after walking up. Heloms grins.

"They are asleep at the moment. Believe me. Once they are awake this place will look a lot different." I couldn´t help but smile. Well then lets get going. We continue to walk down he hall and then after what had to be hours the hallway ended and we walked through a maze of endless hallways.

–-line braker-

We reach the two golden doors. Silvana turned to us. "Ready to enter the hall of warriors." Then she pushes the bubble doors open and after days of walking over a cold waste land and hours of walking through dark hallways we are met by warm golden light and the sound of voices and laughter and the smell of food hits us. We walk forward onto a balcony with marble stairs leading down on either side.

The all was huge. There where over a hundred tables and fires with animals on a spike turning over the fire everywhere. The benches around the heave wood tables were stuffed with over a thousand people drinking, eating, singing, talking and laughing. Then at the head table my eyes zeroed in on a female wearing heavy silver armor. She had dark brown hair and a proud face. She was laughing at about something talking to some male at her table. On her head lay a silver circlet. It was the one and only Lydia. I should have guessed she would be here.

**Hi. I had fun with this chapter. I hupe you have just as much fun reading it.**

**Please Review. **

**Henrie locker over and out**


	30. Drink and dine

**Forgive me readers. I am ashamed to post the shortest chapter of all times.**

Lydia pov.

Odysseus was just telling me about a woman he met and left on a Island when I hear the doors open. I ignore it and concentrate on my discussion.

"So Odysseus. Are you sure that that woman is still on that island. It must suck to be stuck there. We should get her out of there. I will talk to Farodin about this. It is so unfair."

I lift my goblet to my lips and take a sip of wine. "Thanks. I keep getting feeling guilty about leaving her there and never trying to find her." I grin at him. "Lydia?" A voice comes from behind me. I turn around and there stands Stella. "Stella? What are you doing here?" I get up and hug her tightly. (When the dead pass the entrance to the hall there bodies become massive.)

"It´s good to see you again, I´ve missed you Stella." I beam at her and she still looks shocked. "Are you not happy to see me?" I ask her pretending to be hurt. Now Stella nearly crashes me in a hug and considering that I am an elf and she human so that means some thing. "I thought you were dead." She screeches. "Stella. I kind of am."

Percy pov.

As soon as Artemis noticed that Lydia had a massive body she crushed Zoe in a hug. It was really cute. Lydia raised her voice and all chatter died out. "My friends. Tonight we host a fellowship of mortals and gods. Many of them have thought in the past with courage in the past and those who havn´t had the chanse yet have proven bravery by coming to this place.

Tonight we shall great them like the heros of old. Tonight we drink and dine and tell made up stories about our brave deeds and battles. Every fallen man, woman and child yelled there approval leaving us newcomer to look around a bit shocked. To my surprise a group of elves and men were particularity loud. Many of the humans had red beards and looked like the stereo tipe barbarians. The group of elves behaved like barbarians but looked like well elves. The rest of the night passed in drinking, dining and laughing.

**Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	31. Alive

**I really hope you llike this chapter. I have had a few slow days wich made updating as much and fast as I would like to. Have fun-**

Percy pov.

It tuned out that you didn´t have to sleep were ever we were because at some point Lydia announced that it was dawn. Helmos and Silvana stayed behind wile Lydia joined us. Yulivee, Lydia, Stella and Annabeth were chatting animatedly wile I was holding Annabeths hand. We walked for miles through endless hallways. I had know idea how Lydia and Zoe could navigate the maze of passages but at some point we reached a heavy wooden double door .

Lydia pushed it open and revealed a narrow marble bridge leading toward a floating island covered in trees. I looked like we were on a spacewalk because every were we looked were stars. "Being sent into the stars is meant literally." Lydia whispers to us. I followed Lydia onto the bridge. I looked back to were we came from. It looked as if someone had opened a hole in space.

The hole was outlined by shimmering rainbows. We continued onto the bridge gazing at the stars around us. After what seemed like hours of open mouthed gazing we reach the island. "This is Aroras and Farodins birthplace. This is the very center of this temple. This place is dedicated to Arora." Lydia explains to us in a hushed tone.

The floor was covered in soft earth, leaves and mos. We walked though the twilight. Fireflies were bobbing around through the air around us as we walked through the trees. Artemis looked around in wonder._"I could spend millennia here and not get bored. This place is wonderful.". _

_"You speak the elven language`"_ I ask her surprised. The huntress grins at me. "_Farodin taught me how to shoot an arrow in the first place. I spent the fifteen years in Val Carid. When I was five I left earth and secretly followed them when they went back home, I thought I was being stealthy but it turned out that they knew I was following them from the beginning and let me join them. They made camp and I also fell asleep wile watching them and when I woke up I was covered in blankets lieing in Aroras arms" _The goddess smiled soft at the memory. It was definitely a happy one.

"_You two just don´t relies how many lives those two have touched in the past._" I nod. The goddess was right. We didn´t. Finally we reach the center of the island and the demigods and gods form ranks behind us, There was a clear pool of water. Even more fireflies were dancing through the air. At our feet lay, in the soft grass tho twelve year olds. They were definitely Farodin and Arora. The were lying close to each other and Farodin had his arm around his companion. They were facing each other and there noses almost touched. It scenery was so beautiful that my breath caught for a few seconds. Both were clothed in a white simple tunic "Is that them?" Clarissa asked nervously . Lydia noded. "They´ve been like this since two billion years. I sill can´t understand how they manage to sleep that long. "Maybe they just like cuddling with each other." Zoe mused. "They do that a lot in there dreams. Believe me. I´ve met there dreams. They are only happy when they have physical contact."

Zoe laughs softly. "Yes. That does sound like them" Poseidon stepped forward. "What now. We are here." Lydia sadly shook her head. "I don´t know. That is for you to find out. The only thing I could do is lead you here." "Well that is helpful." Athena grumbled. Annabeth teared up her hormones going through with her. It was a wonder that she had managed to hold herself together as well as she had. "This is hopeless. Now we managed to get here with a minimum of casualties and we are still no closer to achieving our goal." Even though the words came from a hormone driven pregnant girl her words didn´t fail to affect us. It really was hopeless. Annabeth pov. I was already regretting my outburst but I had been unable to stop it. I hate my hormones. The damage had been done and it couldn´t been taken back. Damn all this stress is killing me. I suddenly had the urge to bite Percy but managed to control myself...for now. "Set up camp. We have to discuss what we do now."

Percy ordered. Motion came into our expedition as they followed Percys orders. I felt hopeless. After all this way we were still so far away from achieving our goal. Percy sat down on the ground and I sat down next to him and leaned against him. "What now?" I ask quietly. "You are the premortal here. How should I know?" I couldn´t help but smile sadly.

–-line braker-

next morning during the war counsel (after two hours of heated discussions.)

Percy got this total Seaweed brain stare. That one that looked like he was surprised he actually had an idea. "Have we tried waking them?" The green eyed boy asked. Athena rolled her eyes. "What are we discussing here?" Percy shook his head. "Have we tried to just wake them." We were all silent. Walking two super powerful beings couldn´t be so easy could it?" Lydia wordlessly stepped out of the tent and we followed her out. She walked up to Arora and softly shook her shoulder. Arora stirred in her sleep.

Then she opened her deep, dark, sparkling, emerald green eyes. She gazed at Farodins sleeping face and let her nose brush his. His eyes that so resembled two dark blue black pools snapped open. They two friends gazed at each other of a few seconds then sat up. Farodin got up first and pulled his mate to her feet. I noticed that although the two looked at each other with affection they gazed at us with barley a recognition. To them we were barely the memory of a fading dream.

Arora spoke in a deep rich and crystal clear voice. The voice was full of life and jet cold as Ice at the same time. If you didn´t hear the voice for yourself you couldn´t imagen it. "Tell me. Who are you and why do you wake us from our sleep. You better answer quickly because you ended a good dream." Cold dread filled my as I started glowing in a silver gray light. What had we done. What had we woken up. Farodins voice was just as strange when he spoke. It cold, hard and clear but at the same time soft like falling snow. "Peace Arora. Our dreams have been wild and deep but maybe is is time to wake up."

Arora smiled coldly. "We went to sleep after defeating chaos and his servants. I really do hope the worlds are at a better state then when we left them." Lydia gulped. "Chaos is rising again."

Then Arora surprised me. "So you waked us so that we go to war again." she demands. Thalia being her impulsive self had to but it. "Yes. That is more or less the reason why we are here." The premortals glared at Thalia but to my much bigger surprise didn´t kill Thalia. "Didn´t anyone wake us because they missed having us around?" She wined.

That childish behavior had been the last thing we had expected. To be honest I had expected them to unleash there rage on the worlds fore some time until they cooled of a bit.

**This was fun. I hope you fogive me because Arora and Farodin might me a bit crazy. Have fun. Henrie Locker over and out.**


	32. What is home?

.**Hey. I´m back. Now I hope you like this chapter. **

**To Elisabeth: Thank you or you Review. The greatest evil in exsistence and I miss you. **

Percy pov.

A few hours later.

"So are you going to join the fight on our side?" Athena asks hopefully. "Of coarse." Arora grins and gives me the feeling that we weren´t going to get what we were hoping for. "When are you going to leave this place." I ask getting suspicious.

"Right after breakfast." Farodin similes coldly. This was what we were hoping for but something told me that this wasn´t going to end they way I wanted it to.

Farodin looked around at our worn faces. "You did well. For that I will help you return home." He looked at our faces. When his eyes met Annabeths there was burning pride shining in Farodin eyes. Then the two premortals dissipated into white vapor.

Suddenly the world went dark.

–-line barker-

We reappeared on the times square in New York. Something was terrible wrong. The night was filled with flashing blue lights and the sound of sirens. Then I saw hundreds of bodies lying on the pavement. Most of them were clad in normal police uniforms or SWAT uniforms but the not uniformed bodies I recognized. They belong to the elves that had joined us on earth and some that I didn´t know and were wearing modern clothing.. They were all covered in blood. There weapons that lay beside them were also covered in blood. Then I saw one elf left standing. It was Normia. She was holding a short sword. In her hands it was a great-sword. She danced through the lies of the police officers who were shooting at her and cut them down as if she had been fencing for Millennia.

Yulivee let go three arrows so fast that she released the third arrow before the first one found its mark in the throat of a NYPD officer. Three officers dropped dead to the ground. We all pulled our weapons and charged toward Normia.

The police force was baffled by the sudden appearance of hundreds of armed people.

Yulivee reached Normia and tackled her to the ground just as a member of the SWAT let go a burst from his M16 at her back. The little girl dropped her sword and hugged Yulivee as if her life depended on it.

"Everyone stand down." A police officer yelled into a megaphone.

"Stand down!" I yell at my comrades. The fighting stopped as once. The Romans and the Greek formed a shield wall. The gods hadn´t appeared with us so they were some were else.

Yulivee gave Normia to Annabeth and pulled her short swords. The elf was shaking with rage and grief at the loss her her friends. I knew my grief would come later. Yulivee took a few steps toward the cops. "Yulivee. Stop now." She ignored me.

Normia cried out Yulivees name. The poor girls word was falling apart. Yulivee, Annabeth and me were one of the very few people left that she knew.

Yulivee froze at the girls cry. It didn´t matter to her that hundreds of guns and rifels were pointing at her. Yulivee tuned around and blured back to Annabeth and snatched Normia out of Annabeths arms.

"Drop you weapons." Wait. They saw our Bronze and Golden weapons? The elven weapons were´t concealed by the mist but dimigods weapons should be.

Annabeth started glowing in soft silver light. The anger and grief had also taken hold of her. "I promise you that you will pay for you crimes here." The Athenian spat.

This was getting out of hand. "Everyone. Stand down now. Sheaf your weapons."

They stared at me for a few seconds but then followed my orders.

A officer, most likely the highest ranking walked up to me.

"Are you the leader of these people?" He asked me.

"Yes."

He noded. "Order them to drop there weapons."

I raise my eyebrows. "After you murdered more than two dozen people. Do you think I am stupid." I growl.

"They aren´t human and they didn´t comply with our orders to give up there weapons."

"Yes and I am half human. So what? I knew the people you´ve killed for twenty years."

The officers eyes narrowed. "You all will be taken in for questioning." I raise my eyebrows.

"Did you know that what happened here will be seen as a declaration of war."

I couldn´t kill humans that only did there job. A police car came driving through the police blockade and a female officer with golden hair jumped out.

She looked around and saw all the dead elves and dropped to her knees. _"I am to__o__ late." _She whispered in the elven language.

The officer in charge tuned his attention back to me. Ha hadn´t heared the whispered words and only thought that his collige had a brake down. "They killed over a hundred of my cops. In my book they were evil."

The female got up. "Evil?" She asked. "Get back to the rest of your deployment Officer Naradia. " He said angry.

"They would have never attacked anyone. They acted in self defense. We are not evil." Officer Naradia screamed.

"What do you mean with we?" Then he understood.. "You are one of them?" He breathed.

Anger filled the eyes of the woman that I now relies was an elf.

"Yes. I grew up in the elven kingdom of Marodvan, I didn´t relies that it mattered from were you come in the police force.."

"You are under arrest to. This world belongs to humans." The officer growls.

"So be it." She walked past me and joined the ranks of demigods and aimed her sidearm at her former colleagues. A man and woman that were dressed like paramedics also broke through the line of officers. An officer called out. "Were do you think you are going." The woman looked back sadly."I didn´t know that the human race is this intolerant."

Then joined the ex-officer but were empty handed.

I turned to the Paramedics and yelled, _" Go to Albenmark and tell them what has happened here." _

They looked reluctant but disappeared through the ranks of demigods.

I bend down and grab a curved sword from one of the elves. Riptide wouldn´t kill humans as far as I knew. I wasn´t shure because the mist wasn´t working but in this fight I had every intention of killing humans if forced.

Then I remembered my pregnant Annabeth, Normia who hasn´t even grown up and all my other friends.

I sighed in defeat. We wen´t going to die today. "Everyone stand down."

–-Line braker.-

I was sitting in the interrogation room. A male officer was sitting across from me.

"I take it you are not human. "No I am not."

"What are you?"

I give him a winning smile. "I am a lollipop."

The officer sighs.

Mr Jackson or if that is even you name. The only Percy Jackson in our files lived twenty years ago. You are not making this easier for yourself."

I nod agreeing.

"Then why won´t you cooperate?"

I grin at him. "Because you are working against the clock."

The interrogators eyes narrow. "And why is that?"

"You morons killed two dozen elven nights ad a hand full of civilians that were just helping there kin. This will be followed by a counterstrike that will kill thousands of humans."

I interogator raised an eyebrow but looked worried. "Elves?"

I role my eyes. "I guess you heard that the dead had pointed ears and looked like supermodels?

Annabeth pov.

"Listen moron. My boyfriend got me pregnant and I am hungry. I will not listen to anything you have to say until I get something to eat." I scream at interrogator who had to be fresh out of the academy since he couldn´t be over 19.

It totally sucks that I hadn´t learned how to create a disguise yet so I outed my self as not human with my pointed ears and pail skin.

"Please calm down Annabeth." I had not given them my birth name so they couln´t make the connection to Dr Chase. I noticed that I was slowly getting stronger. In a few weeks I would be able to beat Percy up. I almost giggled at the thought but then remembered that I was supposed to make the interrogator cry. If he was crying he couldn´t ask stupid questions. See my plan is foolproof.

"Annabeth please calm down."

I glare at him. "Get me something to eat!" I scream at his face. "I will be right back." he stammered. The poor officer stood up and ran to the door and left the room.

I feel smug.

NYPD Interrogator pov.

I and my partner sat down across the elf. She had a little elven girl in her arms and the little child was holding on for her life.

A officer had tried to take the little girl away from the older elf but the little girl had broken his hands so she could stay were she was.

I let my partner, Officer Susan Miller do the talking.

"Could you please tell me your name?"

The woman looked up and I noticed how beautiful she was. "Yulivee." her voice was deap and melodic but it sounded dead. Her eyes also looked dead. She looked broken.

Susan smiled kindly. "How old are you?"

"I am hundredsixteen years old."

I was shocked.

"Were do you come from?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Do you really think I´m telling you that?"

**I hope you had ideas on the story are Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	33. War is fun

**Hello. I´m back. I hope you have fun with this chapter.**

**To Elisabeth: Thank you for your Review.**

Annabeth pov.

One week later

We were still inside the police station. The wern´t actually aloud to keep us here but they said that this were special circumstances. We also weren´t in the position to do anything about it. The demigods were locked away and Isolated. Yulivee seemed to be finished with the world just like Normia and I couldn´t use my powers without losing control and killing all me friends. I and Percy at least got to stay together. We were just having lunch when the whole building school. Suddenly an explosion shook the building and the skyscraper swayed back and forth. I sapphire blue fireball erupted from a few floors under us.

Suddenly a dark blue comet shot past the window and hit another building. Another massive blue fireball shot our of the building.

Wait I knew these weapons. They wern´t used by humans. Elves used these weapons. Then it hit me. The elves were retaliating for with a counterstrike. The elven high sea fleet was striking at the city of New York and on an unknown number of over human city. I and Percy ran with other Policemen to the briefing room and switched on the flat screen and a CNN reporter appeared.

"It seems that the US Coastguard and the Chinese Coastguard were completely caught of guard. They were overwhelmed be a fleet of sail ships of unknown origin." The picture changed to a helicopter view of New York. At the harbor entrance to large coastguards had role on there side burning heavenly. The ships hull and superstructure were ripped to peaces.

Dozens of large elven warships entered the harbor powered by oars. But the larger ships one of wich I recognized as the Courage. Her massive balistey were manned. The tips of the ammunition were shining an a strange blue light. Then they shot at the city. Half a dozen blue comments arced toward the city and impacted the buildings causing massive sapphire blue explosions. Then a picture of Shanghai. The whole city was a sea of fire. The whole building shook again. A young police officer looked so scared that I almost felt pity for him. "What´s happening?" he stammered..

"You remember last week when NYPD shot a bunch of sword welding teenagers last week?"

He nodded. "Well. This is the revenge."

The police commissioner stormed in and saw us. "Officers. Why are you sanding around like that? Get out there and do you jobs."

He glared at me and Percy. "You know what´s happening.. Can you make it stop?"

Percy answers. "Yes I do and no I can´t make it stop. That it Albenmarks high sea fleet. "

Then he storms away. I stare at Percy. Then we run up flights of stares until we are standing on the roof of the skyscraper. And looked down at the harbor. Over two hundred ships were inside, on there way into, our outside the harbor. The larger capital ships were firing broadsides at the city and anything that could appose them. Two large Oil fraders were already abase and a large contaiership had grounded. The smaller vessels were pulling up against the peers or launching boats to land troops.

Gishild (commander of the Courage) pov.

"_Rudder to degrees to port. Lower main sail.. Target the the larger buildings. We need to shower the defenders in rubble and glass to make the landing easier. Order the Intrepid to take out the police station close to the harbor."_

Deep from the now bronze enforced hull the large wooden crates were brought on deck.

The lids were lifted of and the blue shining crystal warheads for the balistey were lifted out and connected with the rest of the missile.

They were loaded onto the balistay.

"_All gun crews. Report in." _ They confirmed there readiness I give the signal and the ship lurches under the force of the broadside. Blue comets shoot towards the city and fifteen seconds later large fireballs erupt in the skyscrapers.

"Reload." One of the magicians on board the ship runs up to me_."Athlantia is calling in help. The city defenders have opened fire on her landing boats."_

I nod. _"Gunners. Change of targets. Target bearing 193. Range 2570. "_

The balistay turned toward the new targets as more warheads were brought up from the arsenal. This was going to slow. We had to take the city before the human military could react

Time for a risky move. "_Stock pile munition on deck. We need to raise the fire rate." _

Many weapon cases were brought on deck. Once the balisty were loaded I fired at the city defenders. The whole city pear was turned to rubble on a single massive firestorm. The high peers that had made me nervous because they made the landing hard had been turned into a invasion friendly rubble ramps.

Suddenly a elf from the deck watch called in a squadron of fighter jets. All though we didn´t use them I had studied modern human weapons and recognized them as four F-16 fighting Falcons and three F-Eagles.

Ohh shit.

"_Order all ships to lode fused munition an all lighter weapons. Heavy weapons continue fire on the city. Change to long range firing. Order all magicians to cast a magic mist to hide the fleet and scramble their sensors."_

Okay. I admit it. Fifteen years ago I had spent a few years inside the US Navi wile my big brother had joined the German Kriesmarine to learn about there warfare tactics and strategies in-case we ever needed to go to war against them. We were also bored and I liked blowing things up.

When they were three miles out the fleet let go a hail of lighter blistay fire and fire from a newly introduced version of balistay that shot orbs of whatever you put into them. The sky around the two squadrons lit up and I could see two F-15 go down. One F-16 also turned of smoking. Damn we had misjudged the range. Finally the winds changed and out of nowhere a thick mist appeared and cut my view from most of my ships. I could make out out the Capital-ship Norther lights.

It was over 6k tones heavy and was almost as large as the Courage and was making as much speed toward the mist as it could. Then the F-16s thundered over it. A few seconds later I could see two dots flying toward the ship and hitting the hull. One bomb hit the deck at an angle and bounced of. The other hit the armor plating directly midships and penetrated it. I cursed. That was wear the arsenal was.

I turned to the magician. _"Tell them to get of that ship. She is going down" _I yell at him.

He turns pail and contacts the commander of the vessel.

On how long was the delay fuse programmed. Twenty seconds. Maybe thirty. I could only guess.

I could now see elves jump of the ship. Luckily must elves wore no armor bored. They were wearing light clothing or were bare chested. That way they could swim if needed and there cloths were not ruined while working. They were to slow. Then the whole hip was consumed by a huge blue fireball. The weapons arsenal had been hit and the bomb exploded inside it. Finally the Courage entered safety the mist. I almost cried. I knew that there was a good chanse that the whole crew of the Northern Lights had been lost even if they were off the ship.

That vessel was fit for battle. That meant over five hundred elves had died.

A lot more then had died in this city while going shopping but everyone knew that this would cost lives.

"_Our forces reached the shore. They have overwhelmed first line o defense and are securing the pier. The __larger ships are in to dock and land the main force. Our intelligence found out that Percy, Yulivee, Normia, Naradia, Stella and Annabeth are inside the main Police station up the street. The rest of the expedition and the two elves that had worked as paramedics__ are__ in o__th__er facilities __around the countries.__"_

This is going to be one long day.

Athlantia pov.

I secured the straps of my leaver armor. _"Row fast. Come on." _The front ramp was hit by bullets from the pier. One of my fighters screamed, hit in the shoulder by a bullet.

I turn to one of my magician. _"Call the courage. We need Navel fire support. Tell them to take out the pier." _

I turned back to me team. We only had light armor and no shields to move faster. Our job was to secure the pier for the larger landing vassals. All the 250 fighters on the ten large rowboats and me were very scared.

Finally the blue comets aced over the harbor and crashed into the pier killing everyone on it..

I sigh in relief. "_Faster. We need to get to shore." _I yell.

Finely we reach the pier and the plank drops. We charge up the rubble ramp and cut down the few survives.

"_Some one report that we have taken the pier and are moving to the docs."_

_Lestares pov._

My brother Alvis is dead and I will get my revenge against the humans. I look at the remaining dock.

The ship pulled in on the poi and was toed against it. From the deck of the small fast warship I could see elves in dark leaver armor and short weapons. I checked my heavy scale armor and and my sword. I could also see over vessels pulling in on the pier. Finally the plank dropped and fifty archers wearing light lever armor and gray cloaks with gray hoods ran down it and dispersed to find sniper positions.. My anger grew. I wanted to get into the fight. I could see the other ships also deploy archers. Some of the archers ran into the buildings to take the windows as positions and clear them out of enemies.

Finally I got to run down the gangway and was ashore.

An elf I recognized as Athlantia ran up to us. "_Good to have you here lets storm the city." _ We roar in approval and waited for a few minutes until we were joined by more fighters from the other ships. Then we started to jog deeper into the city.

After a few hundred feet we reached a blockade of sleek boxes with flickering blue and red light is top. (He dozen know what cars are. He dozen even speak English)

They yelled something in a course language. As expected arrows hit a few men as the archers started to snipe of the opposition. The remaining humans took cover behind there boxes.

I and the rest of our force took the chanse and charged. Finally I jump over the barricade and pull my sword. I stab it through a cowering human. Then I turn around and behead another.

Then I look around only to find that my kin had struck down the rest.

This would be a fun day if this was all the humans had to offer.

**Hey. I hope you have fun. Please please please give** **me Reviews. **

**I need you input on the battle. **

**Henrie Locker over and out. **


	34. The war goes on

**Okay. All the Reviews in the last three chapters came from a personal friend. Please give me a few more in the future because this is very depressing. If you notice what I´m doing wrong in my stroy then please tell me. Anyway. I hope you have lots fun with this chapter.**

**To Elisabeth: Thanks for you Review.**

**Ohhh and I got a pm. No I do not plan to write a full lemon. **

Annabeth pov.

In my dream I saw Farodin and Arora standing in front of a very large map table with hundreds of black and white figures standing on the maps. Opposite stood two men garbed in black.

I somehow recognized them as Chaos and his adviser.

"_It´s your turn."_ Chaos said.

Arora whispered something and the premortal nodded. He moved about a dozen figures forward toward chaos side of the table to four white figures surrounded by black and gray figures.

Chaos raised an eyebrow._ "Are you making this move to save the girl, take the city __or for revenge?"_

Farodin smiled. "_A bit of all three. Getting her out is a big part of it. But I also need the land to have on operation base."_

Chaos:_"Is she really worth it?"_

Farodins eyes go cold. "_Have you ever had a daughter?"_

Chaos shook his head.

"_If you had__ you wouldn´t need to ask."_

Chaos changed the subject.

"_Why strike China?"_

Arora smiled._ "We can´t have the Cinas Nav__y__ joining the fight. We will be hard pressed to take the US Navy. Wile we can take the US Navy down __china might just tip the scales in fight. We just have two task forces on earth and to send more would take time. New we had crushed a large portion of the Chinese Navy __wile they were in the port. As we speak I have ordered to destroy a damn to take out a few cities."_

Farodin smiles coldly.

Chaos stares at the table for a few seconds and then reaches toward the table. But before I can find out his next move I jerk awake. I was sitting in a armchair in the police headquarters.

I look at the clock on the wall. I had been asleep for the last three hours. I look around to see Percy staring out of a window down at the streets. The fight was officers pointed there machine guns at the door. The fight was now in front of the police station. The national grad had joined the fight and had joined the fight and was taking the same fate that the police had taken. I looked to the three police officers guarding us. Suddenly there was the sound of screaming and gunshots in the hallway behind the door. Then there was silence until the door crashed from it´s hinges and crashed into the room. The officers emptied there mags at the door. When they had emptied there clips elven archers stormed into the room. The officers each received an arrow in the throat before they could change there mags.

An elven knight clad in heavy silver armor and white cape from the same order that we were from entered the room. But this one was really old not like the ones that had fallen. The oldest of us were maybe five hundred years old._"__Percy and Annabeth Jackson. We are hear to free you two, Yulivee, Stella and Normia."_

We greeted them and they escorted us to the hallway. The hallway was littered with dead officers. We walked down the stairway were dead police officers lay here and there. They had been killed by arrows. I could see percys pail face.

All though he fought on the side of the elves Percy grew up in this city and seeing his birth city like this still hurt him. He had grown up to trust the cops oft this city and them being killed like this made him sick.

Finely we reached the lobby. It was also littered with dozens of dead officers and a few soldiers. The few survivors had been taken as prisoners. One blond elven woman had been shot in the chest and was being treated. There where more elves clad in bronze and gold with dark green capes. Then the door to another staircase opened and more elves came into the room Leading Stella and Yulivee into the room. Yuilvee was holding Normia in her arms. The elf stumbled but was caught by one of the elves.

Wait Yulivee stumbles. I studies Yulivee for a few seconds. All her elegance was gone. Something was horribly wrong with her. Than I saw her eyes. They were broken and lifeless. The loss of Yulivees third family at stuck her a horrible blow and had changed her.

The leader of the elven troop shouts out. "_Okay. Let´s go. We´ve got them. Send the prisoners back to headquarters."_

The fighters take formation around us and we march through the front doors and at ones see the mess that used to new york. There was a burning US Army tank and also the burning wreck of an attack helicopter. Burned out car wrecks lie every wereand also many dead. Police officers and soldiers were lying ever were. Deeper into the city came sounds of the raging battle. There wen´t any elven bodies so I guessed that they had already been brought away.

"_What are you going to to with the civilians?"" _Percy asks quietly..

"_The older people we allow to leave the story and the children we put on a chip and let then go on a vacation in Albenmark." _They were getting the children out. I didn´t know if I felt good or bad about that.

We walked through wrecked city. Finally we reached the harbor and look back at the city. There were still blue comets heading toward the inner city to were the fighting was still underway. It was getting dark and the ships themselves were concealed by a unnatural thick mist. Seeing my confusion the elf whispered. _"We needed to protect the ships from air attacks. We already lost the Northern Lights with her entire crew save one lucky sailor to air power."_

"_What do the Olympians think of this attack?" _ I ask.

The elf grinned. "_They don´t really have a problem with it as long as we don´t kill to many people and leave Olympus alone." _

–-line braker-

After seven more hours the city had been taken fully. Of course some little groups still fought against us.

I was getting the feeling that revenge was only a small part in the decision to attack. After my dream I slowly got the feeling that this battle was only a small move in the chess game.

A large part of the elven war fleet had pulled out to engage the US Navy. There plan was to use the cover of night and the fact that elven warships didn´t show up on radar to get close to the NAVY task force and let the fight conducted at pointblank range for wich the elven fleet was more then equip t. I had the feeling that a freak storm would render the aircraft carriers useless. The entire coast of China had been turned to ashes. The wind had changed and let the fire storm consuming the cities spread much faster. I had gotten the feeling that the wind was not a coincidence either. In less than an hour the whole city would be hidden in a magical mist to stop air reminiscence.

A horn sounded outside of the command tent. I grabbed percys hand and we walked out to see what the commotion was. Then I saw it. At sea over hundreds of elven merchant ships were approaching to bring across the mane part of the strike force. Since most of the so called grand fleet was of fighting the NAVY there was maybe enough space to fit all the ships into the harbor. The elves had cut power supply to the city so it looked kind of strange in the rising son.

"_We should go to bed."_Percy tells me. This was one hell of the day so I nodded. We walked over to a hotel that for some strange reason sill had lights on and walked into a room. A few seconds later we fell asleep peacefully for the first time knowing we were safe for the first time in over a week.

**It´s me again. I hope you had fu. I know this chapter nothing really new happend. The war just goes on. The story will really get goin next chapter I think. **

**New New York has been taken and a large elven army will be in New York. Yes. This is only the beginning of a much larger story then only revenge or saving Annabeth. **

**Please please please Review. I love Reviews more then Percy loves Annabeth and blue cookies so pease Review.**


	35. Not dead yet

**Okay. Please more Reviews. Having more chapters then Reviews is getting depressing. I hope you have lots of fun.**

**I do not have the right for Percy Jackson. **

**I have just niticed that I have cracked the 60k words. I think I now deserve two or three Review for this chapter.**

Yulivee pov.

I stood at window in the third floor concealed behind a curtain looking at the army platoon entering the city under us. They had armored vehicles and battle tanks. Luckily the first transport ships had arrived and we now and movable balistay. They were a lot smaller then there counterparts on the ships but served great against very large targets. Tanks counted as large targets and in the surrounding buildings we had three such weapons. In the surrounding buildings there were also over two hundred archers and twenty knights in clad in heavy armor. I myself now wore a light lever armor and was armed with my bow and two short swords and a dagger.

I reached out with my mind to the others. "_Wait for my signal to attack. Kill them all. Leave no one alive." _ I should add that I had a personal grudge against humans after most of my friends had been killed by them in cold blood. Stella was of course still my friend but in general the whole human race could die and I wouldn´t give a crap. My first family died in a volcano eruption. My second when a ship was lost in a storm and now my last all killed by humans. Of my last family only Normia, Percy and Annabeth remained. I was bad luck and I wouldn´t remain with them. Everything I came to love died so I will never get close to them again. But I will take as many of the murderers of my friends and loved ones as I can before I go. Athlantia ofcouse corrected my orders. _"Take one as prisoner."_

I take my bow into my hand and take a last look at the tank passing under me. Then I kick against the glass and shatter it. Then I jump out of the window. Under me I pick out the platoon leader and pull a arrow from the quiver on my back, laid it on the string and took aim. Then I released the arrow. If hits the commander who was gazing toward me open mouthed as I was falling in a cloud of glass splinters strait through the mouth and kills him. My feet touch the roof of the tank and I role over my shoulder. As I come to me feet I pull another arrow to the string, aim at the man who was turning his machine gun toward me and release the arrow. It hits the soldier strait through the eye and into his brain. A soldier opens fire at me with his rifle and I role over the edge of the of the tank and drop the bow. I come up on one knee and pull one of my swords and stroke it at the knee of one human cutting his leg clean of. He falls to the ground as I rise, pull my second sword and plunge it deep into the chest of the downed man. Now I rise fully to me feet. One man was pulling up is machine gun. I knock the rifle to the side and plunge my other sword into the mans throat. Sensing the other soldiers behind my I pull the sword and spin around my self cutting down two more men. One aims at me head and shoots. I role away and then forward. Then I cut him down. Something hits me in the back of head. The next thing I see is the barrel of a gun. A soft smile reaches my lips. I will see my family again and no one will die because of me anymore. I will find peace in the hall of Farodin. At least I know what awaits me. I better end with Lydia or Farodin will never hear the end of it. Na Arora will do that for me.

I mouth,_ "See you in a few seconds."_ I close my eyes and can feel a smile pull at me lips. Then I wait..

"_Do you have a death wish?" _A voice yells at me. Someone grabs me by my collar and pulls me to my feet. I open my eyes and see blond hair and gray eyes. It was Annabeth.

I had the feeling that I was dreaming and Annabeth shakes me. Why did she have to save me. I could be with my families. Than a peaceful sensation spread over me and all went black.

I groan when I wake up. I curse when noticing that I was still alive. The whole thing hadn´t gone as planned. I kept my eyes closed and used my other physical senses. I was lying in a soft bed. The air around me was cool. There was breathing from one- no wait two people.

I open my eyes and see gray eyes burning with anger. Ohhhh crap. I feel a hard slap over my cheek and look at the Princess in shock. Then Annabeth crushes me in a hug. _"Don´t you dare to ever do something like that again. Do you know what you would do to Normia or Percy and me if you died to. We are the only ones left __of our group. Don´t you dare to ever throw your life away like that." _Annabeth lets go of me and Normia crushes me then looks at me with wide eyes. "Are you angry at me." Normia asks me wide eyed. How could she think that? I "_No. Of course not."_

Normia eyes were slowly tearing up. She hadn´t listened for my answer. _"I´m sorry. Please don´t do it again. I´ll do anything." _ I grab Normia and pull the little child on my bed and into my arms. _"I promise I will never leave you. You will not lose me to Normia." _She looks at me wide eyes. "_You promise." _I nod. A door opens and I see Stella entering the room.. "Hello stupid. I saw everything. Really jumping from a window? Do I have to remind you that the plan was to take out the tanks with our balistay and the infantry with our archers. If those archers had been anything ls that elves you would have been dead. You risked Annabeths life with you actions." I gulp. She was right.

"I swear it will not happen again. " Normia softly cries into my chest. We should get going. Wile you were out Annabeth negotiated a armistice with the US government by telling the truth. Or part of it.

"What is the plan now and how long was I out." I ask my friends. Annabeth smilies grimly." "You were out for almost a week and we will have to see what comes at us. We new have a little over one million elves under arms on earth. If we can prepare we are prepared. Oh and as it turns out my babies can come any day now. I had an ultra sound done and it turns out our little trip to wake Farodin and Arora caused my babies to grow faster.

I look at her stomach. "It isn´t to big." I comment.

"I´m surprised that you are surprised. I´m an elf now. That means no huge stomach."

I smile. Our family was growing again. That was good. I can take anything that will come with them. Or how Farodin would say it. _"Forward unto dawn." _

**And another chapter over. I gues some of you readers can already imagen how this story will end. I hope you had fun. Please please pease Review. I beg you.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	36. Family

**Hi. I´m back. I hope you like this chapter and have fun. **

* * *

**To Guest: They are coming now.**

**To Horse1lover3: I will. Thx for the Review. **

**To other Guest: Sorry about the mistakes in the beginning of the story.**

**To Godsandgoddessesofgreece: Thanks for the Review. Don´t worrie you will get it. **

**To other Guest: Thanks for my fist negative Review. I would have loved to reply to you personally but couldn´t. Yes. I know my first chapter doesn´t have anything to to with Percy or Annabeth but it was only the first chapter. Why judge a story on it´s first chapter and not read just a little more?**

* * *

Percy pov.

I walk through the ruined city. I had never heard of an Elf trying to commit suicide. It just wasn´t in there nature jet Yulivee had almost done it and if the archers hadn´t been as good as they were Yulivee would be dead. "Percy. Stop looking that angry." I look surprised to Stella. I had forgotten that she was there. We passed a troop of elves that were escorting a assortment of humans. Stella freezes and then starts to grin evil. Among the humans were Mark and Madlena. Stella walks up up to Mark who was gaping at her. "You are one of them." He stutters.

Stella grins. "No. I´m 100% human." Then she draws her armored gloved fist back and punchesMark in the gut who doublet forward and spluttered.. The elves escorting them stepped forward to stop Stella. But she stepped back. "_It was personal." _She spoke in broken elvish since she was pretty sure that most of the elves didn´t speak English. They looked at her warily and we were on our way again. Since Annabeth was negotiating with some government officials I had nothing to do so we walked on through the city. Suddenly we came across an ally way were elves had their bows trained on a door way. We paused. "_What going on there." _I demand. There is a man with a shotgun who won´t come out.

Stella rolls her eyes. "Come out now. You are surrounded." No answer. Stella surprised me by acting cold. She spoke English so who ever was inside would understand. "Okay. Lets just get a balistay and blow them up." From inside comes a panicked voice. "No wait. We are coming out." A 30 year old man and a little boy come out. Suddenly a female elf comes running up. _"Don´t shoot. They are with me." _The elves sink there bows.

"Helen?" The man asks surprised. Ohh this was interesting. "Steven." The woman sounded crestfallen. "You are one of them?" He demanded. The woman almost had tears in her eyes. I guessed that they were married and her husband didn´t know that her wife wasn´t human. She turns to me. "_Can I please take them. I swear they didn´t mean any harm if they caused any." _ Since it was impossible to say no against those wide pain filled eyes I didn´t even try. "_Do it. Good luck explaining." _She looked close to tears. _" I don__t know how. I lived my entire life on earth. How do you explain this?"_ She looked hopeless. "I´ll ho with you and try to help. See you later Percy." Stella led the three to of the harbor. I say bye to my friends and beside to inspect the city defenses. I would of course have preferred to inspect the battle fleet but it was engaged with the US NAVY so we only had about a hundred transport ships and that was just boring.

* * *

The government had been given back control of the city as long as the elves could use the harbor. We only needed an operation base. The bodies of those that had died last week had been returned with all there positions and were now being carried down a row with a huge honar guard to be returned to Albenmark. The bodies of twenty five elves including Alvis. All memores of the Expedition had been released and the elves had smuggled them back to there camps with out anyone finding out were they were.. They had also been washed and garbed into armor. Finely we reach time square and Annabeth steps onto a podium and holds a speech. The speech set our path with its last words._ "I swear on the name of those brave one that have fallen that these deaths will not be in vane." _

* * *

**Back to the present.****Three days after Yulivee wakes up. The city of New York has been cleaned up to a large portion and the electricity had been restored. Of course.**** It would take a few days to get all the exploded vehicles and it would take even longer to get the destroyed armored vehicles and ****many**** buildings still had very big holes in them and were burned out ****and all the churches had been destroyed ****(Elves had a general problem with Religions. They are Atheist. That means no religion)****. Even though the elves had not brought it over there heart to brake it to the Christians and all other religions that the Greek gods did exists they had a massive problem with someone who claimed to be the only truth. As far as most elves knew that the so called god was mast likely another premortal. Of course that would imply that Christens****, moslems, jues and so on paid to a imaginary friend. That sadly was the fact. A premortal making humans pray to them on earth is impossible because Farodin and Arora would not tolerate something like that and earth was in there sphere of influence.****Anyway, r****epairs were still underway.**

* * *

Percy pov.

We rushed Annabeth to the hospital. The baby was coming and we were still sitting in the car and my arm was turning numb. My arm was slowly turning numb as Annabeth was sinking her teeth into my arm ar reaction to her pain. Yulivee and Normia were sitting in the row behind us. _"Percy. Do you need someone to stitch you up?" _Yulivee joked Annabeth unclenched her teeth and releases my arm, then grabs my hand tightly. After five minutes of cursing and screaming we finely reach the hospital and are awaited to our surprise by Farodin and Arora personally. They both looked like normal teenagers in beach shorts and sun glasses apart from them . Farodin was in his tanned self with golden blond hair and Arora also looked more tanned than usual. They seemed just like they used to be when they were in their warm sunny mood and they were in their elven forms. Now that everyone knew they existed they didn´t needed to hide anymore but everyone stared at them. _"You her__e__ to?" _Annabeth breathed tearing up. _"__I wouldn´t miss this for anything in the world."_Annabeth had shining eyes. I guess she was just happy that so many people made a big deal of it. A nurse came with a weal chair and pushed us into the over crowded hospital.

–-line barker-

I was sitting on a chair next to Annabeth who was holding my hand tightly. She had tears in her eyes and was screaming so I nuzzle her neck. The nuse keeps telling her to push or something. Inside the room were Annabeth, Yulivee, Arora and me. Arora watching meant that Farodin was getting her view. Outside in the hall stand Farodin and everyone of our friends, new and old.

I kiss Annabeth in her for head. "_You got me into this mess. I hate you. _Annabeth walkes. The nurse looks up. _"No she doesn´t."_

I look to her shocked."You speek the elven language?"

"No. I don´t have to. If she said she hates you then don´t listen to her. Pregnant woman always say that."

"How come you know elves. " One nurse asks beckoning to Annabeth, Yulivee and Arora.

"We only out out that Annabeth was an elf a shot wile ago and we spent a few years with them. She nods eying Farodin causing Arora to lay an arm around his waist. It somehow calmed me to know that beings like Arora were also jealous when it came to the ones she loved. "Hello. I´m hurt and dieing. I want attention." Annabeth screams. I sit down on the side of her bed and let Annabeth press her face in me shoulder. The next hours past with a lot of screaming and cursing and me thinking that I might just need to get my hand checked up after wards.

–-line braker-

We were allone in the room. The others had gone into a hotel except Farodin and Arora who were standing outside the room door. Annabeth was lying in my armes and we were both holding a infant. I had heard that normally newborns had blue eyes but these two girls obliviously hadn´t been informed. They also didn´t fit the proportions of normal new borne. They were slimmer and more gracefully build like elves but there eyes were round like those of humans. One had sea green eyes and a few black hairs and the other one was bald and had storm gray eyes. But now the eyes were closed. "_They are beautiful."_ Annabeth breathed

"_How should we name them?"_I ask softly. She thought for a second. _"Let´s name the one with gray eyes Lydia."_ I nod. _"And the other one?" _She pauses for a minutes . "_She is a Elisabeth."_

"_Those are good names." _ I whisper in her ears.

Her eyes sparkled wile gazing at our two daughters. They truly were the most gorgons being in existence. Some one knocked. We called them in and a nurse came in and told us that the children had to be moved to the infant station. After Annabeth getting a panic attack and everyone including Arora and Farodin desperately trying to calm Annabeth down she agreed to let our daughters get checked up and moved to the new born ward but only if Farodin and Arora would gad them at all time. She would have sent me two and every single armed elf in the city but she accepted that the army had other things to do and she didn´t want me to leave. Farodin and Arora promised not the let the kids out of there eyes and a few seconds later we were alone in the room. I looked down to my beautiful wife and noticed that she was already asleep. I kiss her forehead softly and drift to sleep too.

My last thought were of my growing Family.

* * *

**I´m a bit disapointed in this chapter... I hope you sill had fun. Pease please Review.  
**


	37. I am mean

**Okay. I have an idea how to continuce this story but I would love you input. What do you think or what would you advise.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	38. A war for real

**Sorry. I hate these kind of chapters but they are the best way to overspan longer periods of time, I hope you have fun.**

_Chronicles of Albenmark_

_Royal library. _

_By Stellor. Guardian of knowledge and keeper of books in the library of Val Carid. Author of the chronicles of Albenmark. _

_It has been two whole weeks since we marched to earth. The humans have surprisingly managed to get over the fact that we attacked them pretty fast considering that we laid wast to a kingdom named China and badly damaged the city of New York. In my week on earth I have come to the conclusion that Humans are one of the most peculiar race in all the worlds. But back to the important things. Princess Annabeth has given birth to two daughters. There names are Lydia and Elisabeth. Annabeth and her companion Percy have in the past twenty years won over the hearts of many elves and Annabeth got declared the princes of Albenmark after Lydias much to early dead even before word her heritage came out. I guess we will be watching the lives of the Children closely. The children have barley been alive for a week and have already managed two rap the entire elven garrison of the city around there little fingers. _

_There have been takes of moving the elven force to the city of Athens for sentimental reasons and so that the Olympians can sleep in peace. Most of the New Yorkers have an understandable grudge against elves despite our best efforts in helping in repairs and treating the wounded. Some human families may be thankful that we evacuated there children to Val Carid. It is the first time in seven thousand years that humans are invited. Some call it abduction but I guess most are already guessing that this is a lot bigger then simple revenge. ._

_What makes many of our kin uneasy is that Farodin and Arora disappeared a day after the birth of the children_

_3 Weeks later. _

_Today is our last day in New York and the continent called North America. We have already packed most of our possessions. The Greek government hadn´t been to happy about us coming but there attitude changed when they heard that many of the elves of this army had been in Athens in the old days or even been there when it was founded. We had decided that the Agora on wich the Parthenon rested would be our head quarters and that we would in return restore the Agora to it´s former beauty. _

_By now the sun is setting and at dawn we are setting sail. 75O thousand have already started moving there equipment on board the ships and the rest will start doing so shortly._

_Annabeth and Percys children had become more and more popular among us. It had gone so far that a group of elves took the two children on a trip. Not that they minded but Annabeth had a panic attack when she found out her children were missing. When they returned her Annabeth was so worried that she just grabbed her children and ran out of the room letting Percy show his displeasure ._

_A week later._

_On board the Courage _

_The whole elven fleet was crossing the Atlantic in one massive convoy have already been attacked by the surviving elements of the Chinese fleet. We sent the entire small fleet to the bottom of the sea and didn´t look for survives. I couldn´t blame them for attacking. We sent there whole country back for more then a century. _

_Bye now some of our allies had joined our caused. I had even heard that our oldest allies, the dragons were gathering to join us. It truly seams that our destiny will be decided soon._

_Annabeth had with drawn from her command to spend more time with her daughters and left Percy in charge of the fleet wich wich was in any case a smart move. I can´t say what they are planning but I hope they have a plan. For all our sakes._

_Four weeks later. _

_We had just reached the harbor of Athens a day ago. It filled my heart with grief to see the Parthenon in ruins. After all I had been there when it was opened for the first time but that didn´t madder The command tent had been set on top of the Agora and the rest of the huge city or the better part of the army ha. Others stayed d set up camp around the Agora. The elven builders had started of repairing the old Temple to Athena the moment we reached Athens. We had to forbid people from the pres to come into the camp because they were starting to hares some of us wich had ended with an elven woman killing both reporters or following her into her tent and not leaving. That had been a diplomatic disaster.. Annabeth and Percy at the moment let the elven lords take most of the command for now so both can spent time with there daughters._

_Bye now the two little children had managed to enchant every elf that had laid eyes on them. I already feel bad for any future boy friends. They will not only have to go through Percy but the entire elven army. _

_Anyway. The moral of the army is is good all thing considered and we look into the future with optimism._

_Two years later. _

_Chaos has made his move. He has called upon those that dwell in darkness. Strange dark green beings with many legs and scales. The first battle was fought in the out skirts of Athens. I guess it was just a test of our reaction time because there force was only two thousand of them. We only had a few injured. First we went at the heavy weapons on board our ships and then with our archers. There wear only a hand full of close quarter combat and in all cases we were able to storm our enemy with our any casualties. The attack reminded us all, Elves and humans that the danger was real. and we were in for one hell of a fight. _

_Annabeth by now proved to be one great leader . She really led the army. With Farodin the elves decided to go to war and Farodin just organized and planned it._

_Annabeth turned the whole thing around. She gave orders. It was hard for some elves to adapt to the new demands but it was effective. The two children Elisabeth were growing up. Both very surprisingly smart and they acted just like elven children. That wasn´t a surprise since they grew up with elves. It made many uneasy seeing children grow up in a army camp._

_Also a minor premortal that used to wander the world together with Farodin and Arora joined us. She may not be much stronger than an elf but she had much knowledge as is wise and a pleasant person to spend time with._

_Yesterday something amusing happened. A Dr. Frederic Chase demanded to meat Annabeth. He wasn´t even let past the human military that sealed of the Camp from curios humans that wished to enter the camp. They had sealed of the tent city after a group of radical Muslims had bound bombs around there chests and tried to kill us. Of course the elves immediately sensed the intentions and shot them dead from a distance with out them causing harm. When it came out that elves could heat the thoughts of humans there was a massive uprising forcing the human military to seal of the camp and denying most humans access to the camp._

_The elf Normia who spends a lot of time with Annabeth. She decided to go to school in the US to beat the time. and posed as human. It was always amusing when she came back to the camp on vacation and tried to get others to do her homework. Yulivee, who kind of Adopted the little girl, let Percy and Annabeth give a camp wide rule not to help the young elf. _

_It was a wonder but we had managed to keep Olympus and the two demigods camp secret. It may seem as as a break of trust but it isn´t our secret to chair. By now most of us had gotten comparable and lazy and had forgotten the reason why we were hear. Well we would be remembered why we were here sooner then we had hoped and more intense then would be comfortable for us. _

**I hope you had fun with this chapter. I didn´t really like this chapter. It was a spacefiller. Well things are about to get messy very very fast. If any of you have ideas on what should come next then pm me of Review. Please please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.  
**


	39. Queen

**Hey. I´m back. Yes I know. I havn´t updated in the last few days. I already finished the chapter yesturday but sadly delited it. I hope you like it. **

**To Twin-books: I am glad to hear that you liked the story in such early chapters.**

Chronicles of Albenmark.

The humans found them first. They were many and would arrive at dusk. Our leader, Annabeth, decided to wait for dawn to fight like thousands of commanders in thousands of battles before us. Annabeth had decided to disband the army so that even though we had over a million fighters on earth e only had 150k in Athens. They say that war isn´t beautiful but as I looked at our army and couldn´t help but think that our army was beautiful. Rank after rank of elves in heavy golden bronze armor and with dark green capes faced our enemy. Behind the first blocks of fighters stood a long line of elves clad in silver and white stood. They were the knights of the king. Annabeth and Percy also belonged to them but were new inside the order. But Annabeth now commanded us, Our army was a sea of spears and colorful banners seventy ranks deep and about two thousand long .They enemy had larger numbers then we had and was a dark mass. They had brought demons from the ice worlds and many monsters from this world had joined them. There were also the large insect like beings that we had encountered before and they were approaching fast.

Nine hours later

Annabeth pov.

This was not going as planned. I could have screamed in frustration. The humans had decided to stay inside the city and defend it. They didn´t even think of Artillery our air support. The modern day Greek army was useless and the other Europeans nations wern´t helping either so we fought alone. We were pushed back step by step until we fought inside the city. Our lines had broken and we were now locked in intense close combat and the human soldiers were shooting hails of bullets and grenades into the dark horde but our scouts were now shooting with there bows from roof tops. The heavy armored archers from the main army had been pulled back to the top of the Agora to defend the camp in case it was attacked.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone janking me back and I see a paw swiping past were my face was only seconds before. I stab my sword forward and push the slim silver into a hell hound. It dissolves. I turn around to thank the one who pulled me back and see Percy (who was looking angry and worried) and Yulivee (who was rolling her eyes)

They look at me exasperated and I shoot them a apologetic look. Than we turn to a large insect who was trying to rip an elf apart that was injured and barley managing to hold away the large pincers. We charge it..

Four hours later

After the battle.

Statistics.

Casualties on the elven side.

-Dead. +-23000 (confirmed)

-Injured +-31000 (confirmed)

-Missing in action.+- 3100

Casualties on the humans side. (military)

-Dead. +-1200 ( confirmed)

-Injured. +- 2700 ( confirmed)

-Missing in action. +-900

humans. (Civilians.)

-Dead. (unknown)

-Injured (unknown)

-Missing (unknown)

I stormed into the tent and threw down my sword and screamed in frustration. These losses were unacceptable. I reminded myself of the enemy losses. There army had been two times as large and had almost been fully destroyed but I knew that they would be able to throw army after army at us wile our armies shrank and shrank until we would be over whelmed.

Then I felt percys arms highly around me waist. I turn around and rest me head on Percys shoulder plate. Someone knocks onto the pole of our tent. I tun around to see Stellor. Albenmarks Liberian and one of the most experienced fighters and strategists. The old elf bowed his head. _"The counsel has gathered." _He turned around and left. Percy wiped away me tears with a finger and I grab his hand and cross the Agora. I gaze at the Athena temple. The elves had restored the Agora to its former beauty in record time.

I enter the command tent. There stood a number of elves and a human general from the Greek army who was there to "advise" us. I cursed my former decision to disband the army. The largest conjugations were in the USA, the UK (for old times sake. Turns out Farodin and the English royal family had a long history) and Athens (to control the Mediterranean and the elves just loved Greece.)

–-line breaker-

We had just finished organizing the transporting the dead on the ships and returning them home to Albenmark when Yulivee and Normia entered the tent.. Normia had a determined expression on her face that made me feel uneasy. The general made his leave sensing that this was non of his business.

"_We need to call in our friends and allies or we will lose in the end." _Yuilvee said. I sighed and Percy rolled his eyes. The other elves staid silent and gave me the feeling that there was more to this so I decided to keep my guard up. _"We have already discussed it. The dragons are proud and want to be asked to come by the king of Albenmark and the other elven kingdoms can only be summoned by the regent of Albenmark. We are a little short on kings at the moment and you know that Farodin never pulls overs onto wars.."_

Normia smiled. _"The thing that only few relies is that Farodin never leads the elves to war. We go to war and he organizes and plans it. Farodin is deep inside himself a knight. That is the reason why he always tries to join expeditions or fights in the first row."_

I was getting the suspicion that we were now getting to the point and that I wasn´t going to like it.

"_It is known that Farodin doesn´t really like being king and that he only is because we dumped the job on him." _ Percy looks confused but I was slowly catching on.

"_You are planning a cue against Farodin?" _Normia rolls her eyes, acting like the twelve year old she was.. _"A cue? Really? We choose our own regent and Farodin hates the job anyway. Plus he isn´t really made for the job even though he is a good one and a brilliant Politician. He is to honorable for the job. Like I said. He is a knight. He is the possible the greatest leader in history and can inspire others to follow him through hell and back but he isn´t a king. He is the perfect leader of a army but not a King. Do you understand what I am saying."_

I was slowly getting nervous. "_So you are all okay with this?"_ Percy asks the other elves and notice that they were watching us with interest.

Great. They had planned all this before hand.

Yulivee spoke up, her voice soft. "_We are choosing a new regent."_

I glance into the mirror standing in the corner of the tent and it hit me what they were playing at. I looked beautiful and fierce in my heavy with dirt covered silver armor and white cape. My grimy hair flowed over my shoulders in golden blond waves and there was a silver tiara on my head marking me as the leader of the army and the princess of Albenmark. I involuntarily raised stepped back and raised my hand in defense. _"Nononononono. You can´t do this. The others would never accept me."_

One elven lord pointed out._"They were ready to follow you into battle and entrusted there lives to you and your decisions." _This couldn´t be happening. Normia had a calculating look in her face. "_ You said yourself that we need a royal in this fight. __We need allies so gather them."_

I noticed that they must have thought about this very carefully. I had proven myself.

"_You don´t have to do this Wise girl." _I looked to Percy. I shook my head wanting to start laughing and crying at the same time. _"I don´t. It may seem I have but don´t. They are giving me the tools to complete my objective and I would be a fool to decline. "_

–-line braker-

I sat on Percys and my cot inside the tent next to Percy who put his arm around my shoulder. The black haired pulled me into his arms until I was lying in them bridle style. I slung my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his neck. "_I´m not ready for this. I am not able to lead a whole kingdom" _ I wine. He just kisses me temple.

"_You are Annabeth. If anyone could pull this of then you. Plus you know what Lydia said. The elves rule themselves. The regent only sometimes organizes wars of feasts. You will barley do anything except looking beautiful and you do that without trying." _I giggle. Sally, percys mom enters the tent holding Elisabeths and Lydias hands. I pulled my two daughters into my arms_. "_Thank you for taking care of them." Percys tells his mom. She smiles. "I will let you four alone than." and with that she left the room.

**I hope you had fun with this chapter. If you don´t like were this is going then please tell me. **

**Henrie Locker over and out. **


	40. AN

.**Hello. People. So well. I might not be able to update very often because I have to send my computer to undertake repaires**


	41. I can t think of names anymore

.**So. This is a rather short chapter. Sorry about that. I hope you still have fun. And please Review. **

**p.s The Story ****Heart By Heart** byluna-incendia14 is one of the best Authors I have ever read anything from. She is a natural talent. If it is possible fo frase sentences gracefully then she can so if you havn´t read anything from her then you missed something.

Normia pov.

That had gone better then I had thought. Suddenly my phoneringed. I pulled it out my phone. It was my boyfriend. I had met him in the US wile going to school. He didn´t know I was an elf and was about a year older then me. Yulivee who had turned into being a mixture of big sister, mother and best friend at the same time didn´t know about this. Like I would take the risk..She Annabeth and Percy were were much to protective. Yulivee herself commanded the scouts wich were about two thousand elite archers and if she wanted to make Stevens (my boyfriend) life hard she could and Annabeth commanded the whole damn army and Percy was her second in command. A few months ago Yulivee had visited me in the US at school and we had gone to the movies were two boys had tried to flirt with me. I loved her like hell but she was much to protective.

I take the call.

"Hey Steven."

"Hey babe." I look around and see a few guards standing in front of Athenas Temple.

No human would see me . It was in the middle of the night but I knew that the guards could easily see me just as I could see them. And they could hear every word I was saying. Some times I hated the face that we elves had so much better senses then humans. That means that you find out things you don´t want to know about and that it was almost impossible to have a secret conversation with others around.

"Don´t call me babe. It´s not respectful." I still hadn´t gut used to the way humans called each other. I could hear loud laughter from the other side.

"So were are you?"

I smiled to myself. "I´m on a vacation in Athens."

"Athens?" Hi voice sounded worried. I cursed myself for not thinking. The little battle today was guarantied on CNN. I had been hard pressed to stay undercover and not get caught on camera with the other elves.

"Are you alright?." His voice was worried. "There was a battle right?" "Yes. I barley noticed it. I wasn´t in the city at the time." I lie. Yuilvee forbid me to join the fight but I did anyway. I could hear him breath in relief.

"So have you seen any of those elves." I couldn´t help but grin since I was one. "Yes. I made friends with one. I even ate a ice cream with one." It was true. I ate ice cream together with Yulivee and I was disgusted as a human and she was in her true form... "Yeah right." Ohhh so he didn´t believe me. "I got a picture of it." The silence told me he didn´t believe me. "Wait a second. I will send it to you.." I looked at the picture on my phone. Yulivee and I were laughing wile consuming our Ice. I smiled at the picture and sent it. Here. I sent it to you. A few seconds later I heard him laughing. "So you can use photo shop." I silently cursed him.. "You will meat her. Okay. I was going to brake it to Yulivee that I had a boyfriend. He was so asking for it. "Rather not." Wait. What was that supposed to mean? "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Have you forgotten that my parents are rather religious?" I cursed. I had forgotten that his parents were a bit strange like that. They had even expected me to pray when eating dinner with them. I had prayed but to Arora to save me from this horrible fate of listening.. Anyway. They thought elves were evil and wanted to enslave the human race. I almost started laughing at that "What do you think?" I asked him. "I don´t know They did wipe out China and invaded New York. They also destroyed a lot of churches and put flowerbeds there. I do not know what the meaning of the flowerbeds were."

I almost wanted to scream at him but kept my voice calm. "Today twenty thousand elves died defending the city of Athens," There was silence from the other side. "That many.. "Yes." I snapped. "Then I got an Idea."I will give you the chanse to make your one opinion. Have a nice day" With that I ended the call.I had to contact some one in the US to get him to the airport. This was going to be fun. I walked down the little rode that led down of the Agora and into the park that lay at its base. I walked threw between the trees Suddenly I saw someone in the darkens. A human would have seen nothing but I could tell that it was a female and a young one considering her silhouette and the way she held herself. The fact that the person was perfectly still and stood with perfect balance told me that she had to be an elf or at least know human

She seemed to be waiting for me. Ahh it must be her.

I walk toward her and as I got closer I recognized her as Arora.

"_So. Every one agrees that Annabeth should become a queen." _

She nodded. "_I´m not surprised."_

I nodded. "_Does Farodin know that there will be a new regent?"_

The premortal shrugged. "_He won´t mind. Plus he will see the advantages in this." _ I couldn´t believe it. _"So. Why didn´t you tell Farodin about this anyway. By the way. Were is he?_."

Arora giggled. "_We are playing hide and seek. It will be a few minutes before he notices that I am away. And he will not mind." _I shook my head in disbelief.

Arora paused for a second. "_And I want to spend some time with my boyfriend. Just us. Okay with all this there isn´t much privet time but we are playing a lot of chess" _ I struck me how simple the motivations of this unbelievable powerful being were.

She just wanted time with her mate.

"_So you push Annabeth and Percy into the job? Now Annabeth will be in a position in wich she will have problems to deal with the responsibilities. Aren´t you being a bit selfish?" I demand._

_Arora tensed. "Farodin and I watched Annabeth grow up. You could say that watching her grow up was our favorite hobby. I am confident in saying that Annabeth means a lot more to me then to you. I lover her like I would my own daughter and I believe Annabeth will prevail in her new position with waving flags."_

I could tell that she was telling the truth.

"_I have to get back to Farodin. Take care."_

With that she disappeared.

I sighed. Why couldn´t everything be easy for ones. I made my way to the tent that Yulivee and I shared. She was sitting on the floor reading in some scroll.

"_Yulivee? I kind of need to tell you something." _ She looked at me expectantly. "_Well... I kind of have a boyfriend."_She looked at me exasperated. _"__First, why haven´t you told me and second, why are you telling me now." _

I explained her the situation and after I finished Yulivee was sighlent for a second.

"_So. You want him to get to know some elves and prove that we are not, how his parents think we are without him knowing that you are a elf?" _I nodded.

"_You know he will guess it after a wile." _ I nodded. "_But to recognize that he will be forced to gain some understanding of our culture."_

Yulivee sighed. _"There are many ways that this could go wrong but I will have him brought here." _ I thank her and change into short jeans and a T-shirt. Then I grab my Lap-top and put it in my bag. Then I shoulder it and walk into the city.

–-line braker-

I sit down inside a caffey and open my beg and pull out the computer. And lay it on the table. Then I open it and turn it on. I just had to talk to Stella. The family had gotten a whole new identity and moved away from New York.

Finely I opened Skype and called Stella. After a few seconds Stella picked up. She was hanging out at thee beach with some other young grownups. I guess they were her collage friends.

"Hi. Stella."

Stella beamed at me.

"Hi. Normia. Hows life. I heard there was a little battle were you were."

I gave her a quick update on everything that had happened today. Suddenly one boy called in. "Stella! Who are you talking to?" The girl pulled of her headphone and rolled her eyes.. "A friend of mine. It´s non of your business." The boy looked at the screen of what ever Stella had with her and scoffed. "That is just a little girl. Ditch her and come surfing?"

Stella rolled her eyes. "That little girl is like a sister to me so don´t talk like that.

"Who cares. By the way. Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Stella laughed. "No thank you. I don´t date jerks." She demonstratively snapped her headphones back on and turned her atention back to me. "Isn´t that the girl from the lower grades that we went to high school with?"

As an explanation. I lived with Stella in the US. Stella just ignored him.

"So you have a plans with Steven and want me to join you in Athens?" She asked.

I nodded. "Okay then. I will take a flight to Athens tomorrow." I smiled gratefully.

They boy interrupted again. "What? You are leaving. What about my beach party.?" Stella looked a bit aggravated. " You meant the Party that I said I would not come to? Listen Michel. I am not going to a party to get drunk and end up in bed with you." The boy looked disappointed.

"So. Someone their is interested in you?" Stella winked. "And fighting a hopeless cause."

"Why are you hanging out with him?"

"Because he belongs to my work group. I try to concentrate on the people I like." I ginned. "See you tomorrow Stella. I have to return to camp."

"Yes. Until tomorrow."

I payed for my lemonade and left.

Stella pov.

I put my smart phone away.. Mike turned to me and looked hurt. "So you are choosing her over me?" I nodded. No one els looked surprised. It was no secret that I didn´t like him and it didn´t

help that he frequently tried to get me drunk. "You are not leaving. I planned my party weeks ago and I told you before hand." I groaned. "Yes. True. I knew of your party before hand and I told you I wasn´t coming. Now I have to go home and pack a few things." I said by two my friends and pulled my shorts over my swimsuit and grabbed my bag and my surfboard and ran to the Audi. Yes. I had gotten it. I new drove a wonderful Audi with armor plating. After securing the surfboard on the roof I got into the car and drove home. .I plugged my phone in the cars COM system and turned on some music.

–-line braker-

In downtown some idiot with a hummer had decided to try to pressure my to make space for him or drive faster. I hadn´t complied and we had an ascendent. Normally I would have been a goner with a normal car. The hummer would have crushed me but I didn´t have a normal car. It was a armored vehicle so his car had a lot more damage then I who only had a lot of scratches and little dents .That wouldn´t have been a problem. The problem was the security system that been activated and that nobody had told me about. The car first launched about a dozen concussion grenades followed by a few flash bangs.

At the same time the car had activated a radar jamming device and launched flairs and chaff to trick missiles that were not coming. After that the car had deployed a smoke screen.

Ten minutes later I had to explain to a very angry person why everyone in a 30ft radios was 1. blinded and 2. could barley remember there own names or differ between up and down.

Yes the concussion grenades had that kind of effect on people. Nor lea-full but definitely put people out of action up to a day. And the flash bang blinded everyone. What was really winding me up is why Farodin bought a car like that. A armored vehicle was understandable if considered the love for high speeds that Lydia had but the other toys I couldn´t make seance of.

Finally the officer allowed me to continue on my way considering that my car had barley taken damage. So I left behind a angry Police officer with a raging dimwit with a wrecked hummer.

Twenty minutes later I arrived home to find my mother tending to the for garden.

I got out of the car. "What the hell happened to your car?" she demanded.

I looked back at it and noticed the things a didn´t notice before. It looked like in some places at the side and the top panels had been removed and revealed empty spaces. I guess the grenades and countermeasures had to come from somewhere.

"Well I had a accident. Of course considering that the car is a tank it didn´t take a lot of damage but it turned out that this car has a few security fetchers that no one told me about. "

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Well. It seemed that this car has a missile defense system. A smoke screen and a launching system for flash and concussion grenades and they all activated at impact "

My moms eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Total chaos. Lots of collateral damage and a very angry cop. Bye the way. I have to fly to Athens tomorrow. Normia needs help with something."

With that I ran into the house and called someone to get my car into a workshop. Not just any workshop. This workshop was run my the military since it could be dangerous to open the car up plus I wanted to restock the car with grenades. They may have caused trouble but they may help out in a traffic jam. I grinned at the thought. Then I started packing my bag. Last I wrapped my sword in a cloth and laid it in a long black box.

–-line braker-

I was eating dinner with my family when the door bell rang. It turned out to be Mike...sadly.

"I couldn´t just let you go like that." I sighed. "Mike. We are and never were dating. Some girls may like you but I am not one of them. Now please leave."

I wanted to go to bed early and I was already burning to see my friends again.

**I hope you had fun. Feel free to PM me. Please please please Review. It is getting kind of depressing only having 30 Reviews when the story us already over 65k long and I´ve heard my story is quite good. If you think that that isn´t the case then tell me. Okay. If you think my story sucks and still read this far then you are just hopless. But still  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	42. I really can t think of names anymore

**Yes, I know the is a unbelievably short chapter. Please forgive me.I hope you still have fu**n,

Stella pov.

I sat down in the air plain and fastened my seat belt and caught myself praying to Zeus, hoping he didn´t knock me out of the sky. Then I was on my way.

–-line braker-

I stepped out of the gate and was met by Yulivee and Normia. After exchanging hugs we left the airport and drove of into Athens. _"So. When is Steven coming?"_

"_He is coming tonight."_

I couldn´t help but smile. I had really missed my friends. .

"_So. Annabeth is going to be a Queen?" _

They nodded looking very pleased with them selves. _"__Is she happy with that?"_

They look at me and I got the feeling that this was a madder of need and not luxury.

Finally we reach the Agora in the city center and pass through to the police controls and enter the camp. The car stops and we get out. The elven camp was huge. It was clear that there had been a large battle very recently. Many elves had bandages or other marks. The mood was also grim. Some elves didn´t look like they cared about the mood. They were softly playing music on instruments or reading a book. We walked through the endless rows of tents and finally reached the top of the Agora from were the Athena Ttemple throned .

Then Annabeth came to me. Yulivee rolled her eyes. "_Annabeth. You still havn´t learned how to disguise you form." _She shook her head.

Yulivee rolled her eyes. _"Okay. Normia. Can yo please teach her wile I help Stella get settled in." _

Percy pov.

I waited for Annabeth. We had a dinner date wich was always strange since everyone stared at us because Annabeth was an elf. When she ran up to me the first thing I noticed was that she was human again and looking very pleased with herself. "_I finally mastered the ability of changing my form so that I look like a human." _She announced proudly. _"And you still look just as beautiful." _She blushes and I walk up to her and kiss her. The girls were being watched by Sally so we had the whole night just for us and Annabeth in her human form was very Sexy. As an elf she was breath catching beautiful but as a human she seemed more familiar and approachable..

"_You know we could just eat dinner and forget to return to camp and rent a hotel room."_

She mumbled. I grinned at her. "_Are you trying to seduce me?" _

_She growled. "No I am not trying to. I am doing it." _

I laughed. "_You know that you are going to regret saying that because I promise you won´t be able to sit straight for the next few days." Mental_ point to myself. Dirty talk is fun. "_That is what I was hoping for."_ Yep this was going to be a great evening .

Steven pov.

I stepped out of the plane and was met by my girlfriend and Stella and a young blond woman.

I walked up to Normia to kiss her but suddenly the blond woman grabs my ear. "Not so fast their young man. You hay have got accepted by Normia and Stella but you still have to get through me." It hurt...a lot. Nomia scolded the young woman. "Yulivee. Do not hurt him. I still need him."

"And for what might that be?" Yulivee asked suspiciously. I could feel my face heating up but Normia, to my surprise staid cool.

"Just because you havn´t found anyone to knock you up?." Yulivee was really beautiful and I had problems in believing that she couldn´t find a boyfriend. I started blushing like crazy,

"I have time." she answered.

**Hi. It´s me again. I hope you haf fun. Please please Review. Henrie Locker over and out**


	43. Change in plan

**I just had to update this story. Well this will go kind of unexpected. So don´t be afraid. XD I apollogize for this being very short to.  
**

**To AnnabethChase712: I am really sorry**. **I was having a bad day and just wanted to kill someone. Lydia was collateral damage. **

Steven pov.

I stepped out of the plane and was met by my girlfriend and Stella and blond haired woman named Yulivee.. I walk up toward my girlfriend to kiss her but the blond woman grabs me by my ear. " Oh no you don´t mister. You may have gotten past Stella and accepted my Normia but you will still have to get through me." Normia rolled her eyes. "Who I date or what I do with my boyfriend is non of you business Yulivee. Then It hit me. This was the elf on the picture.

Annabeth pov.

Our date had been great and now we were just walking through Athens doing nothing really. I was in love with the city. Then I saw them. Farodin and Arora in form of teenagers. They were walking toward us holding hands.

"Farodin, Arora."

They smiled at me. "There is something you should know. "I raise my eyebrows. And what would that be?"

"This war is over. " Arora smiled.

"What do you mean?" Percy asks confused.

"We agreed that a war on this scale would cause to much death. Such destruction would have no advantage for anyone. The war is over."

I looked at it. For the last few days the fact that we would have to fight in a huge battle had been eating me up."

"But there is something else."

Farodin looked guilty.  
I look at him suspiciously."What would that be?"

"It was part of the agreement that you are sent back in time to right after the war.

"It was feared that you would be a to good queen and shift the balance of power to much. But I managed t secure that you are allowed to take you two children with you. You will be right were you were at the point of entry but you will have your memories and the fact that you two know who you are. Annabeth will still be like she is now but since she learned to disguise herself that wouln´t be a problem. You will also seem to age again but you are still immortal."

I thought of all the things we could set right and all the people who still would be alive.

Percy looked like he was thinking the same thing.

He nods to him at his questioning look. "We will accept this." Then darkness consumed us.

Percy pov.

I woke up with Annabeth in my arms. When I opened my eyes I noticed that we were in the Poseidon cabin. In the bed next to ours Lydia and Elisabeth. Then I looked to the calendar. We were sent back to a few days after the titan war. Well this was going to take a lot of explaining. How do you explain that you suddenly had two children.

I looked at Annabeth. Yep . She was even naked like she had been that very morning so many years ago. But I now had the chance on a normal life or as normal life or as normal as it could be when married to an elf and a daughter of Farodin. In a world full of gods and monsters and elves and half bloods. But now we could have a normal life. Maybe we could keep all this craziness out of the life of our children.

**End of book one. **

**Book two.**

**Out of the shadows.**

**Elisabeth and Lydia go to school. Everything is perfect. THen they meet two strange supermodels. One had golden blond hair, was huge and muscular and had dark black blue eyes and something that looked like rainbowed around is irises and the other was a girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes. Both were breathtaking beautiful. Elisabeth and Lydia Jackson had no Idea who the two were and also had no Idea why the older Lydia was so scared and angry when she saw them but they seemed so nice.**


	44. From the darkness

**This story is the follow-on story of "The Adventure of a Lifetime.". For those who havn´t read that story jet I will try to pass on critical information as the story rolls. If you still don´t understand something than PM me or read the first book. I heard it is quite good despite some spelling and gramma mistakes. Well then. Have fun**

Well than have fun.

Out of the Darkness.

Lydia Jackson pov.

Only three more days until school begins. I coudn´t wait or it and tomorrow the two exchange students from Greece would finally arrive wich meant that I would have two partners to study with.

"Get a grip Lydia. No one gives a crap about school." Yep. That was my twin sister Elisabeth. She was a carbon copy o my except that her hair was black while I was honey blond and her eyes were Sea green while mine were gray. Our personalities couldn´t be different. She came after dad and I cam after mom. But she was really intelligent so don´t let her fool you. We were best friends even if tried to kill each other at least ones a day but I lover her like hell. We both are sixteen by the way.

"Elisabeth Seaweed brain Jackson." I gulped. She only used dads nickname as Elisabeths second name when she was really pissed. With she I mean my mother. Annabeth Chase. I was a perfect replica of her except the fact that I was kind of younger than her. I gave Elisabeth a short hug and wished her luck.

"Clean your frigging room. We are going to have a full house in a few hours."

Poor poor Elisabeth. She liked cleaning about as much as dad did..

My twin ran into her room in panic. I sighed and followed Elisabeth into her room. The green-eyed girl was pulling at her hair in distress looking around the battlefield sorry I mean bed room in panic. "Don´t worry. I will help you out.". Elisabeth was hopeless. She would never make it alone. Even if she had a whole year time and her life depended on it.

Elisabeth crushed me in a hug. I plugged my smart phone into her integrated sound system and opened my Lydia Albenmark play list. (Yes. For those who know her Lydia is Of course a part of this story. How she turned up will be told later)

That singer was just amazing. She was maybe two years older than we were and had appeared maybe two years ago and enchanted Asia, America and Europe with her voice and instrumental skills. That girl was crazy. She could do everything. Her voice could be soft the one second and the next second she could sing to death metal. The most crazy thing is my sister happened to hold the same name. Then I started cleaning up while Elisabeth was staring at me in wonder not getting the trick in cleaning you room. (The trick was to put things were they belong.)

To have something to do my sis just swade to the music while I cleaned her room. I didn´t mind really. In school Elisabeth always stood up for me when people tried to pick on me because I was a nerd.

Finally I was finished with the room and we just danced to the music to kill the time.

Then mom came in. "Good work Lydia" she said to me. "Our guests are coming over in a few hours. Just so you know."

When she left I turned to Elisabeth. I could just sense the sadness rolling from her. "I am good for nothing." She mumbled.

"Don´t say that." I growled at her. "Come on. It´s true. I suck at school. My class mates are only my friends because I look good and I havn´t outed myself as a Nerd. My mom doesn´t even take into contemplation that maybe I did something right for ones. I have dyslexia and ADHD and lack your brains to compensate for it. So tell me? What exactly are my achievements apart from nearly burning the house or getting kicked of schools or getting caught by mom while doing something stupid and idiotic. Okay. I usually get caught together with dad but at least he has a life and a job."

I didn´t know what to say. What could I say? "Elisabeth guessed what I was thinking and interpreted it in the worst way.

Tears filled her eyes and she ran out. I followed her and saw the door to her room snap shut and heard the lock clicking. "Open the door." I yell at her. Nothing. "Open the door I I will kick it down." Still nothing. "Last chanse" Of course nothing. I step back and kick as hard as I could. The door burst open and I storm into the room and it was empty. I look around confused until I see the open window. I run to it and look out. No sine of an angry girl with black hair. "Mom. Elisabeth ran away."

Elisabeth pov.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry wich was pretty damn fast to the small lake out side of our community. At the horizon you could make out the City of New York.

At the water's edge I just dropped down on the grass and tried to stop the tears from escaping. "Everything alright?" I turned and looked around from were the melodic, soft female voice came from . There stood a maybe six teen year old girl with black hair and green eyes like me only that her eyes were a dark Emerald green. Her eyes were a bit intimidating. They held something dark and powerful. She had perfect white skin and high cheeks. A proud face with soft feachers gave her an almost inhuman beauty.

"Sorry. I just feel a bit useless."

"We all do now and then." I raised my eyebrows. She didn´t look like she often felt useless.

A few feet behind her I noticed a tall extremely athletic mail with golden blond hair and tanned skin. He was not hansom but beautiful. In his eyes I didn´t have to look long to find something scary.

They were black or a very dark blue.

She sat down next to me and the mail approached and also sat down. I noticed that he was pulling to large suitcases after him. "Believe me your time will come."

"Sorry if I am a bit skeptical. Anyway. Who are you?"

"This is Farodin and I am Arora."

**(Yes. Of course they are a part in this story.)**

"Hi. I am Lydia."

She raised her eyebrows and Farodin looked like he was enjoying a private joke or something."

"Are you perhaps Lydia Jackson?" I looked at her wide eyed. " Yes. How did you know?"

She laughed. "We are the exchange students from Greece." Ohh great. The people I would be spending the year with saw me in a week moment.

"Well do you want to stay hear or...?"

I internally growled at myself. Get a grip Lydia. You don´t need to out your self as week at the first day. "No. Let´s get back.. My family is waiting for you."

Arora pulls me to my feet and the three of us walk back through the rows of houses until we reach the one we live in. Finally I open my door. "Mom. Dad. I´m home. Guess who I found on the way."

Annabeth came into the room and froze at the sight of the two newcomers. "You two?"

She glared at them.

Ohno. Maybe they know each other.

_When written like this the speech is in the language of the elven race."_

14 years ago two days after being sent into the past.

Annabeth pov.

I was fencing with Percy wich was funny since I was now a lot stronger and faster than we was even if I had to hold back a lot to not cause anymore question. We already had to evade enough. Like the big one were we got two-three your old daughters over night. Anyway back to the story. Suddenly there was loud shouting Knowing who liked stars we ran out of the Arena to look what was happening. The campers had taken position around a familiar looking female with willowy dark brown hair. In her hand lay a long, slim silver gleaming sword.

She was looking around frankly looking for an escape and finding non. Then her face hardened and she raised her sword ready for her last battle as the campers closed around her. Only then did I notice the wounded campers around her, Then the made a step toward a camper.

"_Lydia. Stop!" _

The elf spun around. "_How do you know my name human." _I could feel a shard of clear thought stabbing at my mind so I blocked her trail of thoughts. I warded the jab of and retreated deep behind my own mental defenses and blocked Percy of. "_You ones told me that it was rude to break into someones mind."_

Thalia run up to us. "In what language are you talking Annabeth."

"Sorry can´t you Thals."

"_Follow me Lydia."_

"Get out-of-the-way." Percy yells at them. Lydia moved out of the circle and I lead her into the Poseidon cabin.

She turns on my and I notice that her sword was still out and that she was in her human form.

"_From where do you know who I am. I know I am on earth because you call speak English but how do you know me. No human has been to Albenmark for over a century."_

"_I don´t know how to say this but my fiancée _**(Yes fiancée because they did go back in time be happy. we can have an other wedding) .**_ and I lived in Albenmark or over twenty years. You became my sister."_

Lydia froze and raised her eyebrow clearly being not impressed.

"_You are Farodins adopted daughter and want him to start dating his best friend and companion Arora. You love fencing and are really good at it but your true passion is music."_

Lydia looked uncertain but puts her sword back in its scabbard.

Then her eyes darken. _"Farodin."_ She growls.

"_No. I think this looks more like Arora. She would want to keep friends together. Farodin would want that too but he would encourage one to find them for ourselves." Lydia relaxes. "Okay you really know them. Who are you two?"_

"_I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." _Percy introduced himself

"_I am Annabeth Chase or Jackson. Daughter of Athena and … well Farodin."_

Lydia froze.

"I found out only three years ago or in about twenty years from now."

Lydia looked a bit afraid. "Show me everything." I let down my mental guard.

–-line beaker-

Two years later

Athena had claimed Lydia to uphold our cover and now we were trying to get her to join the mortal world and live there. She couln´t just spend her whole immortal life in camp just because she couldn´t go home. Yes we had tried to visit Albenmark but the hidden paths between the world had been sealed for some reason.

"_Listen Lydia. Give the human world a chance. You can´t stay here forever just because you are pissed at Farodin and Arora. Maybe you could put your love for music to use."_

"_You are not my mom so stop behaving like Arora. Okay strike that. She sent me here. "_ The elf raged. I stared into her Amber and honey colored eyes and saw fear. Lydia of Albenmark was afraid and torn up. The elf didn´t know what to to. She had been ripped out of her world with out warning and didn´t know why. Percy and I were the only connection to her home. Lydia looked like she was having an internal breakdown so I took the risk and embraced the beautiful elf tightly. I was afraid for a second when she tensed that she would get a panic attack and break every bone in my ribcage but then she relaxed and returned the tight embrace.

"_Next time I see Farodin I´ll kill him."_ she muttered. I could hear Percy laugh softly.

"_No you won´t you love him. He did raise you after all. "_

She sniffed.

"_You know that Arora wanted to spend more time with Farodin and tried to dump the crown of Albenmark on me so you aren´t that unlucky." _

"_Yes I do. You told me before."_

* * *

Lydia pov.

I was thrilled when hearing Elisabeth s voice. I had driven myself crazy with guilt. How could I have not said anything? Now my happiness was dissipating after seeing Percys and Annabeths face. "Hello Annabeth." Arora smiled at her.

"What are you two doing here. You just disappear for years at a time and suddenly turn up. Do you know what damage you have caused?"

The new totally gorgeous boy answered. "I thought that was obvious. We are going to school. Yes I am sorry for disappearing but Arora and I had a date."

"A date? We are back because we want to spend some time with our family"

They raised there eyebrows. "Okay I forgot who I was talking to." Then Annabeth grinned. "But this is our house. If you want to stay here then we are the bosses and you will do as we say and you will have to face Lydia."

I stepped forward. "What does this have to do with me."

"Sorry dear. We are talking about a different Lydia. Your name sake actually."

Elisabeth stepped forward. "Mom. What the hell is going on?"

Lydia Albenmark aka Lydia of Albenmark pov.

Life as a human superstar was torture. I get nervous around large masses of humans and I had a few close call in with I almost started killing my fans but my body guards had recognized the danger at ones and guided me out-of-the-way. Ever famous singer had bodyguards but I had special ones. They were from the Secret service. The government had appointed them because it was clear that I couldn´t keep up my act for ever and they were completely discrete. So when I ran around with pointed ears and slanted eyebrows our was casting a spell they pretended it was perfectly normal.

My phone rang again. I sighed and picked it up. "Lydia Albenmark here." I was greeted by loud screaming and cut the line.

"Agent Stevens. I need you to change my number again because some fans somehow got the number. Ohh and sent the update to the people that we discussed." The walking wardrobe (because he was as big as one and also had the size.) nodded. "Yes Ms Albenmark. Will do."

"After that you can go on that date with your wife."

He looked at me open-mouthed then he remembered that I could just read his thoughts. "Thank you."

I grinned at him and he walked out.

Then my phone rang again. I looked at the number. It was Annabeth and Percys.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi. Lydia. I just wanted to tell you that Farodin and Arora are in town so if you want to kill any one then now is your chance."

I laughed in glee. "I will grab my sword and tell the gents to get my car."

"See you in a few hours Anni."

"Don´t call me Anni."

* * *

**Hi. It´s me. Yes I am back and I ignored my promise again and updated but I wont happen again.**_ I will not update untill I get a few Reviews. I had 50 views on the last chapter and only two Review so I can´t believe my story is that boring. I hope you have fun with this chapter. Henrie Locker over and out._

_p.s. Please please Review and have fun._


End file.
